


Scents and Sensibility: La guía básica del asesino para seducir a un supersoldado

by xorasiana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Clownfish ABO, Courtship, Curtain Fic, Everyone Has A Peen And A Vageen, Gender Spectrum Society, Institutionalized Softism, M/M, Melon Tending, Mutual Pining, One Thousand And One Blankets, Oral Sex, Picnics, Pod People But Not Like That, Precious Idiot Virgin Winter Soldier, Scents & Smells, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorasiana/pseuds/xorasiana
Summary: El Capitán América se despierta del hielo en 2013. El Soldado de Invierno se despierta en 2009, o más bien deserta de HYDRA, con un sentido de desertar que está más cerca de decimar. Acaba trabajando para SHIELD. En abril de 2014 lo asignan como francotirador en una misión del Capitán América.Steve tan solo intenta que su vida tenga algo de sentido. Bucky también, o al menos eso hacía hasta que el capitán alto y rubio aparece y empieza a -estarahí,todo el rato. Es horrible. Es lo peor. Tiene quehacer algo al respecto.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> Esto es la traducción de una historia que me gustó tanto que la releo habitualmente y pensé en traducir para que pudiera llegar a más personas, pero si sabéis inglés os recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis la obra original que aparece enlazada aquí arriba ^
> 
> A partir de aquí son notas de los autores originales:
> 
> En este universo solo habría un conjunto de pronombres. Sin embargo, es imaginario y estoy escribiendo esta historia en inglés, así que los personajes se quedan con los pronombres que tienen en el cánon porque odio trastear con los pronombres. Si esto te molesta por cualquier motivo, no dudes en salir ahora. -chad
> 
> Respecto a la creación de este universo: esto no es un A/B/O "tradicional" en tanto a que existe; estamos usando "alfa" (A) y "omega" (O) esencialmente porque son marcadores de género que ya existen convenientemente en los fanfiction fuera de "hombre/mujer". En este universo no hay betas, celo o anos auto-lubricantes. Si te gustan las estructuras sociales de grupo y personajes que se olfatean, estás en el sitio adecuado. Para más información por favor contacten con Dirección.
> 
> Dirección: Chad creó este bello trampolín de mundo, y Skellerbvvt y Galwednesday vinieron corriendo y saltaron sobre él como un par de chimpancés borrachos. NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE SIN ELLOS.

_"...en tiempos de guerra se han registrado casos de individuos en bancos ya establecidos que recreaban esa experiencia con su regimiento y compañeros soldados [39], reportando una clara preferencia hacia los As con quienes habían servido, y quizás también establecido vínculos, durante períodos de crisis extrema. La separación de estos bancos "vinculados por estrés", incluso en los brazos de sus bancos de casa, se ha conectado a un incremento en incidencias de depresión, ansiedad, y mala reintegración en la sociedad._

_...sin embargo, los mismos comportamientos [50] que funcionaban mejor con estos bancos vinculados por estrés en tiempos de guerra, se han visto inadecuados para la vida civil [51]. Para ayudar mejor a que estos regimientos se ajusten a la sociedad de la postguerra, el Dr. Marvin Howell [52] sugirió en un inicio la que ahora es conocido como Terapia de Género Frente a Estrés Postraumático [43] pero fue popularmente denominada "Síndrome de Pez Payaso" [44]. Con esta terapia, Howell animó a la adopción de una designación O en grupo para calmar los nervios [53] y proporcionar una integración civil más pronta [54]. Diarios y cartas del período apuntaron con sorna a la TGFEP como "Gusanillo de Trinchera" cuando se registró por primera vez en sujetos que cambiaban de sexo con una base involuntaria, o más bien situacionalmente coactiva, para reducir el estrés. Es en estos cambios involuntarios donde Howell concibió su teoría inicialmente [55]..."_

\- Implicaciones sociales del "Síndrome de Pez Payaso": El descubrimiento de la Terapia de Género Frente a Estrés Postraumático, por Helen Pultz

Cuando Steve se despertó en lo que ahora sabe que era una instalación de SHIELD, olió la fuerza industrial de jabón de hospital, oyó los chirridos y gruñidos de una ciudad trabajando, y supuso que Peggy entraría enseguida a gritarle. Pero no olía como Londres - carajo, ni siquiera olía igual que un hospital - y medio frunció el ceño al oír un partido de béisbol retransmitido sobre la crepitación de lo que tenía que ser una radio muy vieja con ese tipo de nota de fondo.

Y después entró la enfermera, y Steve pensó: oh, esto es una trampa de HYDRA.

En ese momento, era la única explicación que se le ocurrió. Tenía más sentido que el que de algún modo cualquier otra persona le hubiera rescatado del océano helado. Tal vez de forma secreta la cabina del avión hubo sido algún tipo de submarino de alta tecnología otra vez. A HYDRA le gustaban esos.

El partido de béisbol era al menos alguien haciendo un esfuerzo. Podrían haber tenido solo una grabación archivada que justo fuera la que Steve conocía. Hubiera tenido más sentido poner música que un partido viejo de béisbol, pero Steve nunca había visto a HYDRA teniendo tantas luces. ¿Tenaz? Seguro. ¿Muy buenos construyendo fábricas de armas por toda Europa? Por supuesto. Pero mandaron a una enfermera angloparlante con el pelo suelto como si nunca hubieran visto a un ser humano real en sus vidas y esperaran que Steve mordiera el anzuelo como el pez más tonto de la pecera. Llevaba el maquillaje demasiado empolvado, su pintalabios estaba mal, llevaba _el pelo suelto_ , debió haber encontrado esa corbata en el departamento de disfraces, y... bueno, o tenía medio perchero metido en su camisa o algo había salido _muy_ mal en el departamento de sostenes.

También olía de forma completamente incorrecta, sin el aroma natural del sudor que incluso la ropa y piel limpias llevaban, así que Steve se había inclinado por que fuera un robot. HYDRA probablemente tuviera robots. Sus tropas ya estaban tan cerca de los robots como HYDRA podía arreglárselas, y cómo demonios seguían consiguiendo que personas de verdad se pusieran esos cascos y anteojeras, Steve no tenía ni idea.

Así que, por supuesto, lo entendió como una captura enemiga, rompió a correr, y se estampó de lleno en todo un _universo_ erróneo. De algún modo el asfalto se sentía demasiado esponjoso bajo sus pies, y los olores le saltaban como dientes de perro y después llegó a Times Square y miró hacia arriba a todos los colores destellantes y enormes carteleras de damas con el pelo suelto y se paró atontado en medio del ataque arrebatador de movimiento y ruido y luces, porque la alternativa era encogerse en una bola y pedir a todos sus sentidos que por favor dejaran de funcionar durante un minuto, por favor.

Le era algo gracioso más tarde, cómo había oído a los coches aparcar tras él y dejó que todos los agentes en sus uniformes oscuros se le acercaran con cautela hasta rodearle mientras él seguía mirando a todos los carteles de colores luminosos, y todo ese tiempo el pensamiento más claro en su cabeza había sido: _si eso es un anuncio no quiero saber a quién contrataron como director artístico, porque podrían haber sacado eso de cualquier cómic verde y darlo por hecho. ¡Vaya truco!_

Y después resultó, según el documento de papel que le dieron, que si se hubiera despertado unos cinco años más tarde, no hubiera estado tan lejos de la verdad respecto al asunto de HYDRA.

—En 2009 un activo de HYDRA... desertó —dice la amable O que tienen ocupándose de él.

Steve desearía poder acordarse de su nombre, parece demasiado tarde como para preguntarlo ahora. Su cargo tenía algo que ver con RRHH. Recursos humanos. Él supone que ella califica para ambos. Está vestida de pies a cabeza en azul marino simple y profesional, con el pelo en un moño y pendientes en forma de florecitas. Sin duda huele a ello. Le había puesto un café. No sabía bien, pero le dio varios sorbos ya que era lo más educado.

—Resulta que nuestra organización, y otras organizaciones como ella, al igual que los gobiernos de todas las potencias mundiales, habían estado infiltrados por HYDRA en secreto. Descubrir este hecho creó muchísimo shock y confusión, —dice, midiendo cada palabra. Ella tiene una buena voz, una agradable voz de centralita que te desliza hacia la llamada sin ningún obstáculo— SHIELD, ayudado por el antiguo activo de HYDRA, limpió la agencia de topos y participó en la exposición y eliminación de HYDRA del gobierno de Estados Unidos y agencias de inteligencia afiliadas del resto del mundo. Todavía seguimos trabajando en recuperar confianza interna y externamente, y en nuestra organización hay quienes todavía sospechan mucho de agentes desconocidos. Se pensó que tu exposición a SHIELD debería estar limitada hasta que le hubieran vetado exhaustivamente. En su caso, un exceso de sospecha ha demostrado ser tan dañino como una cautela desmesurada, para el lamento de la agencia.

Steve se da cuenta de que esto es una _disculpa_. Una disculpa política, ni mucho menos. No sabe por qué le está hablando como si fuera un senador cabreado, pero reconoce el estilo.

—Pensaba que si alguien me encontrara, sería el Ejército —dice sin llegar a formarlo en pregunta.

—SHIELD siempre ha tenido un interés especial en usted, Capitán Rogers. Recuperar la Valkyrie —que es una forma bonita, Steve piensa, de decir _recuperar su cadáver_ —, fue la primera misión de SHIELD, en cierto sentido, encabezada por el mismo Howard Stark. La directora Carter autorizó el uso de todos los recursos a disposición de SHIELD. Lamentamos profundamente que nos llevara tanto tiempo para encontrarle —pone su mano sobre la de Steve, y dado lo _triste_ que huele durante un momento antes de tomar control de sí misma, no es solo una maniobra diplomática.

Steve mira fijamente el grueso archivador que tiene enfrente, simplemente... páginas de caras y detalles. Lo habían dejado un rato en la sala de reuniones con el archivador antes de mandar a la señora amable. Sus ojos no paran de desenfocar las palabras y fijándose en las imágenes. La última vez que le había costado tanto leer, había estado al borde del delirio de una fiebre alta.

—¿Peggy comenzó SHIELD?

—Ella fundó la SSR para ser más... ceñidos. Empezar de cero le dio más control. Hay una historia temprana de la agencia en el apéndice C.

La atención de Steve se enfoca frente a la idea de HYDRA dentro de _la agencia de Peggy_ , algo que ella construyó desde los cimientos con sus propias manos. Debió estar _furiosa_ cuando todo saliera a la luz.

—¿Cuándo se infiltró HYDRA?

—Incluso ahora, es difícil de saber. HYDRA estaba jugando a largo plazo, y algunos de sus agentes solo han sido descubiertos póstumamente. Sí que sabemos que su influencia se extiende durante décadas. HYDRA se coló, esperó su tiempo, y después... —indica al archivador. La sección tras la pestaña marcada como _HYDRA Expuesta_ es de casi una pulgada de grosor.

—Mucho daño de un solo activo huido —dice Steve, porque es lo primero que había hojeado.

La O le da una sonrisa débil y bebe de su café. —Estaba, por así decirlo, motivado. Fue un período intenso de noticias. Hice - DVDs —dice, elevando solo un pelín su voz al final.

—Genial —dice Steve, mirando los discos plateados a los que ha señalado la O y decidiendo no preguntar para qué son.

El resto de la reunión está ocupado con una recapitulación de eventos actuales que en la opinión de Steve tiene tanto sentido como intentar enseñarle cálculo en Swahili. Los nombres le pasan volando, lugares, personas, y la O le enseña mapas y fotografías en papel blanco y liso. No sabe por qué le dijeron que era una reunión, piensa vagamente, cuando claramente es una sesión más. Sesión con los doctores, sesión con los Recursos Humanos. Vale, cambio.

No puede quitarse la sensación de que piensan que su falta de conocimiento es algún tipo de síntoma desafortunado de haber estado congelado durante setenta años - que, piensa, suprimiendo un ruido histérico, definitivamente lo es - pero todo a quien conoce parece actuar como si en cuanto le suelten suficiente información encima todo será como si fuera de aquí desde siempre.

Intentan ayudarle. Puede olerlo. Y ¿quién sabe?, igual tienen razón. Igual si le dan suficientes datos y caras y cifras su memoria se hartará por fin y purgará los primeros veintiocho años de su vida para hacer sitio a todas estas cosas nuevas, y luego todo esto no será más que un traspiés, un desafortunado accidente, setenta años de dislocación temporal poco más importantes que saltarse un peldaño al bajar las escaleras.

—¿Cómo se está ajustando? —le pregunta la amable O al final.

Le da una sonrisa de las USO y la respuesta que hizo que los últimos tres doctores con quienes ha hablado tuvieran menos cara de preocupación.

—Me alegro de mantenerme ocupado.

Ella asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa, relajando la postura. Steve se pregunta qué escribirá en su ficha cuando se vaya. _Rogers ajustándose bien. Probablemente no pasará a través de más paredes. Definitivamente no HYDRA. Supongo que se puede quedar._

"Cómo se está ajustando" surge más ahora que está en un siglo nuevo incluso que cuando estaba en un cuerpo nuevo, y solo puede decir que se está manteniendo ocupado un número de veces sin encontrar cosas que le ocupen de verdad, así que Steve sale a buscar maneras de mostrar que se está inmergiendo. Cual sea la versión estilo de vida de perseguir descalzo a un asesino por la calle. SHIELD no le está dando mucho con qué trabajar, solo un montón de archivos de papel sobre cómo acabó la guerra y una habitación llena de libros sobre todas las guerras que le siguieron. Descubre cómo funciona la tarjeta de crédito que le dieron sin problemas, y hay una cafetería cerca de la sede central que sirve recargas ilimitadas de café por un dólar y setenta y cinco centavos, que no está tan mal si finges que los números no son reales y te mientes al respecto.

Lo mejor de la cafetería es el tablero de corcho que tienen al lado de la puerta con panfletos y carteles. SHIELD le está informando sobre la historia, pero no caen en contarle acerca de los conciertos gratuitos de música clásica que hay los jueves en el parque, o la tarifa por hora de los paseadores de perros modernos, o qué jardines públicos están alquilando parterres de verduras durante el verano. Encuentra un panfleto que enumera todas las clases que podría cursar en el centro comunitario: RCP, Baile de salón para adultos Nivel 2, Introducción a la carpintería, Yoga Intermedio. Así que piensa: bueno. Peggy siempre le decía que no se llamara un trozo de carne, por qué no aprovechar y aprende una cosa o dos en la era de la información.

Una de las clases del Centro es para Cocina Intermedia. La descripción menciona "aprender nuevos platos para sorprender y deleitar a tu banco", así que Steve supone que no será el único presentándose sin compañeros de banco. Cocinar es una buena habilidad, una habilidad útil, y algo que no había tenido oportunidad de practicar recientemente. Su madre le enseñó todas las recetas de la familia, pero las cocinas bien equipadas eran escasas en la Europa ocupada, y ahora que Steve vive en los alojamientos de SHIELD no ha tenido una cocina en la que trastear. Los supermercados que Steve ha visto estos días son suficientemente intimidantes que se alegra de comer mayoritariamente en cafeterías o la cantina de SHIELD, pero tiene que aprender qué demonios es el colirrábano en algún momento, y por lo menos en clase habrá alguien a quien le pagan por responder a sus preguntas estúpidas.

Puede que Steve conozca todas las recetas de la familia, pero las recetas de su familia son principalmente sándwiches de rosbif, nueve formas de preparar colcannon, y doce formas de hacer que una hogaza de pan aguante hasta el siguiente día de paga. Estaría bien expandir su repertorio un poco.

Resulta que no se equivoca, en general. Todos se presentan sin compañeros de banco y, al menos según una interpretación de edad, son de su quinta. Puede que un poco más jóvenes, en realidad, dado que es una bandada de padres sin sus hijos y personas que probablemente también descubrieran la clase mientras bebían café infinito por un dólar y setenta y cinco centavos. Se queda merodeando en el umbral y piensa en irse.

Dan la clase en un agradable centro comunitario apretado entre dos edificios más grandes, con un patio en el fondo cubierto de astillas de madera. El sitio probablemente necesita más fondos, pero está pintado en un alegre verde salvia con bonitas molduras de madera, y hay zanahorias y guisantes trepadores creciendo en los parterres junto a la acera. El aire dentro huele a galletas saladas y cera del suelo y niños, una combinación que significa _tiempos de paz_ hasta el fondo de su cerebro posterior y hace que sus hombros se relajen en cuanto da un paso adentro. Se había estado sintiendo bastante bien por tener algo sobre lo que hablar a la gente cuando le preguntaran al día siguiente si había hecho algo divertido el fin de semana, hasta que siguió los olores de comida y se dio cuenta de lo enervantemente bien que su edad cronológica encajaba con la demográfica de la sala.

Steve podría irse. Fingir que estaba buscando otra clase. Pero... ha hecho todo el camino hasta aquí. Y tiene hambre.

Y es demasiado tarde, ahora, porque una de ellos le ha visto y avanza hacia su posición con una tabla sujetapapeles en mano.

—¿Estás aquí para _Expandiendo tu menú_? —pregunta la persona más joven de la sala, dirigiéndole una sonrisa vivaz. Lleva un delantal en el que pone BESA AL COCINERO y tiene gafas de cristal grueso colgando de un cordel alrededor de su cuello. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa con pánico.

—Erh, sí —dice— pero ¿puede que haya leído mal el anuncio?

—Para nada, querido —dice un O que había cerca con firmeza. Tiene un bastón apoyado en su silla, pero de algún modo el O lo lleva cargado del codo antes de que pueda hacer poco más que pestañear—. No hay requerimiento de edad, es solo que nosotros vejestorios somos los únicos que nos molestamos con la cocina de verdad últimamente. Soy Shara, esa es Mabel, y ese idiota de ahí es Josef.

—Encantado de conoceros, —Steve sigue el tirón de su codo mientras Shara lo lleva a su tabla como un pescador tirando del sedal— soy Steve.

Es demasiado tarde para Steve tras eso. Shara anuncia que harán lasaña, y de repente Steve lleva un delantal con patitos, y está en frente de una tabla de cortar, sartén, y bandeja de horno. Josef le manda una cebolla rulando por la mesa. El resto de la tarde es un borrón de ser orientado con gentileza por la persona que enseña la clase, y después dirigido sin piedad por Shara; y guardar su pila de queso de Josef, que no para de tomar pellizcos de mozzarella cada vez que Steve se da la vuelta.

El hecho de que sea Capitán América solo sale una vez en conversación, en relación a una nieta de Mabel.

—Trabaja de bombero —dice rallando queso en un bol tan lejos de Josef como puede—. El otro A de su banco es profesor de infantil, lo que le viene que ni pintado, ya sabes como es, les gusta mantenerse ocupados. Como tú, querido. ¿Cuánto ajo lleva la salsa roja?

Así que no está - mal. Nada mal, en realidad, algo que dura hasta que saca su lasaña del horno y, en el momento de la verdad, descubre que lo que ha hecho tiene peor aspecto que la pasta gratinada congelada y recalentada que sirven en la cantina de SHIELD a las tres de la mañana. ¿Puede que fuera la temperatura del horno? Su viejo apartamento de Brooklyn tenía un horno de gas que ocupaba un cuarto de los eléctricos que tienen en la cocina del centro comunitario, y tenía problemas encendiéndolo más a menudo que no. El horno de aquí le ha adormecido con una falsa sensación de seguridad con su lectura digital de la supuesta temperatura, así que no había abierto la puerta para comprobarlo mientras se horneaba. Error de novato.

—Bueno, vamos a verla —dice Mabel, por lo que Steve le muestra su bandeja. Los bordes tienen el tipo de chamuscado que su madre hubiera llamado "bastante dorado" de forma diplomática.

—Vaya, chaval —dice Josef— eso está terrible.

—Sí —Steve golpea el centro tentativamente. El queso de ahí no se ha derretido por algún motivo y se pega a su dedo de forma desagradable.

—No puedes llevar _eso_ a casa a tus Os —dice Shara.

Steve está a punto de decir _Me lo puedo llevar a la cantina, los As se comen cualquier cosa_ , cuando se acuerda de que el racionamiento ya no está presente, y que los nuevos As de SHIELD tienen mejores formas de suplir sus requisitos calóricos que recurrir a la lasaña experimental de Steve.

—No tengo Os —dice en su lugar, y antes de que los tres le echen una mirada valorativa se da cuenta de que ha cometido un Error Táctico.

—Tengo esta sobrina —dice Mabel, antes de que Shara la quite de en medio de un codazo.

—Mira, un hombre ocupado como tú, seguro que buscas un grupo que ya esté establecido, ¿verdad? —Shara empuja su costado con un guiño— Mi nieto, tiene montado un banco genial, cuatro Os, una de ellos se vuelve A a veces pero no es para ella, tienen los dos críos más monos que puedes haber visto-

—Dejad al pobre hombre solo —dice Josef—, mirad su lasaña, ya tiene una tarde suficientemente mala.

Steve piensa en su barracón en SHIELD, su espartana cama individual con sus simples sábanas de algodón blanco, y nada más suave que camisas de franela en los cajones de su cómoda.

—No creo que esté en una posición como para comprometerme a nada ahora mismo.

—Bueno, tú te conoces mejor —dice Mabel, dudando abiertamente—. Pero si alguna vez quieres sentar la cabeza, aquí está mi consejo. Consigue un sitio bonito y arréglalo bien. No hay nada más atractivo que un A con propiedades. ¿Has leído _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

—Sí —responde Steve.

—Entonces sabrás que Elizabeth no se enamoró de Darcy, se enamoró de su casa. Sé como Darcy, cielo.

Steve ha seguido peores consejos.

-o-

Steve va en busca de apartamento. Natasha sugiere usar una agencia, y Steve decide que es el mejor método tras haber mirado un par de entradas y darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué significan la mitad de los términos. Elige un equipo inmobiliario cuya página web tiene una presentación de interiores acogedores e íntimos; un mantel de cuadros sobre una mesa de cocina de arce, un hoyo de cojines en una sala de estar lleno de cojines púrpuras extravagantemente ostentosos, una jardinera con tomates cherry cuidadosamente plantados. Se deshace de sus nervios y concuerda una cita. Aunque sea muy extraño ir a buscar un sitio donde vivir solo, sabe que Mabel tiene razón - si no pasa a la acción, seguirá quedándose en los alojamientos de SHIELD solo porque es fácil y conocido, de la forma en que casi nada lo es ahora, pero ese no es lugar para un banco. No tendrá a nadie nuevo en su vida si no les hace sitio.

Los agentes inmobiliarios huelen a galletas horneándose y tienen peinados a juego, diminutas trenzas complejas giradas en círculos y juntas en un nudo elegante en la coronillla. Primero le muestran a Steve estructuras individuales, todas las cuales tienen bonitos jardines y menos cielo que claraboya, pero Steve, para bien o para mal, creció en pequeños pisos de alquiler y no puede dormir sin el ruido de al menos otras cinco familias en las viviendas de su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a su banco en el campo? —pregunta Alex educadamente— ofrecemos servicios de subarrendamiento a corto plazo, si está buscando compañeros de piso que ocupen el espacio mientras que sus compañeros de banco vuelven a casa.

Steve no está seguro de qué hacen su cara y olor exactamente en respuesta a eso, pero Amanda hace un gesto de dolor y Alex suelta el aliento algo rápido. La mayor parte del tiempo tiene mejor control de sí mismo, pero visitar todos estos hogares, ver tantos espacios abiertos inundados de luz solar, ha removido los recuerdos de todos sus planes ociosos de la guerra, cuando se pasaba las vigilancias nocturnas pensando en cómo asentar a su unidad una vez estuvieran todos en casa. Falsworth y Dernier podrían haber decidido volver a sus países de origen, pero había pensado que al menos tendría a Jones, Morita y Dugan. Ya lo tenía todo organizado en su cabeza. Es como que se te suelde un hueso roto sin haberlo enderezado bien, estar en esta bonita habitación sin ellos e imaginarse cómo podría haber sido.

—No soy parte de un banco ahora mismo —dice con tanta calma como puede, porque no es culpa de la inmobiliaria que se haya quedado varado en el siglo equivocado.

—Oh, —dice Alex, desestabilizado— lo siento, no...

Los ojos de Amanda se abren.

—Oh, —dice, entonces— oh Dios mío, —y después— Capitán _Rogers_ —sisea, dándole un codazo a Alex.

— _Oh_ , —dice Alex, pillándolo, y a partir de ahí es - bueno, es casi peor. Pero lo están intentando. No es culpa de ellos que Steve esté amargado por ciertas cosas. no sabe cómo evitar sus implicaciones incesantes de un banco y niños en el horizonte, al menos no sin sonar maleducado. Al final consigue hilar algo sobre cómo se está centrando en su carrera en este momento y que solo está buscando un sitio para una persona, por favor.

Alex y Amanda fruncen el ceño entre ellos.

—Puede que sea difícil encontrar uno fuera de un arrecife residencial —dice Amanda dudosa—. Puede que haya algunas estructuras donde tengan una habitación en alquiler, ¿tal vez?

—Puede ser un sitio más grande, —dice Steve, rindiéndose— solo me gustaría que estuviese en un arrecife, si es posible.

— _Por supuesto_ , —responde Alex, frotando el hombro de Steve de forma tranquilizadora— nunca le hubiéramos enseñado esas estructuras individuales si lo hubiéramos sabido. Por supuesto que necesita un arrecife. Hay uno que está agradablemente concurrido en Sunnyside, bastantes niños, acaban de renovar la mitad de los baños. ¿Por qué no vamos a echarle un vistazo?

El tercer apartamento que le enseñan es parte de un colectivo de seis pisos, con un jardín común en el patio central y un dormitorio con un solo tragaluz en el techo. Está apartado, o al menos tanto como puede estarlo un edificio. Muchos árboles frondosos ocultan la vista de su apartamento desde la acera, pero están suficientemente lejos para que la gente no pueda usar sus ramas para saltar a su ventana.

El balcón de la cocina se abre al jardín central, con plantas bien organizadas desparramándose desde altos arcos y trepando enrejados gemelos desde abajo. Cuando Steve mira hacia abajo ve un par de mesas de picnic y un área de cultivo de tamaño considerable, actualmente ocupada por tres adultos con pamelas y un corrillo de niños pequeños. Dos de ellos se mueven juntos de lado como cangrejos para llevar una regadera al otro lado del patio. Hay una bonita área de jugo ahí también, centrada en una pista de cuerdas entrelazadas hacia la mitad del edificio con colchonetas de lona cada cuatro pies aproximadamente, y algún tipo de suelo esponjoso con espirales de colores vivos debajo. Ve una pequeña borla de cabello oscuro en un conjunto de al menos cuatro o cinco coletas, acurrucada en una de las plataformas más altas y elaborando algún juego imaginario con dos muñecas, y otro pequeño columpiándose frenéticamente y gritando lo _suficientemente_ alto como para que Steve le oiga.

Se queda con el piso.

Tarda unos cinco minutos en empaquetar los contenidos del barracón de SHIELD en el que ha estado viviendo desde que se despertó. Un par de semanas después de conocerse, Natasha lo arrastró a un tour de un sitio en el centro llamado Brookfield, que resultó ser un laberinto de tiendas en el distrito financiero donde nada costaba menos que cinco años de alquiler en el viejo apartamento de Steve. La acompañó, mareado y sin oponerse - "Así es cómo aprendí a entender la América moderna", le dijo, de forma tan neutra que no supo si Natasha estaba de broma o no - así que tiene _algunos_ efectos personales, principalmente porque su compañera no le dejó irse hasta que hubo gastado cien dólares. Al final se fue con un peine nuevo, un café caro, y un par de zapatillas rosas peludas que eran suficientemente caras como para pasar el límite de gasto mínimo. Todo cabe en la bolsa de lona que le dieron de regalo en la tienda de zapatillas, que se llamaba _Plush_ y no vendía nada que no fuera de color pastel, tuviera olor, fuera agresivamente peludo, o las tres al mismo tiempo.

Justo antes de irse a su nuevo piso, saca su baúl de bajo la estrecha cama del barracón. Había pertenecido a su abuela. No era nada especial, solo equipaje lo bastante resistente como para que su Ma lo llevara en el barco cuando vino a América. Steve lo había dejado con los vecinos cuando se enlistó, y probablemente se quedó en el ático de alguien hasta que sus nietos lo encontraran y lo donaran al Smithsonian. Todo lo que Steve ha recuperado de su antigua vida vive ahí, donde Steve no tiene que verlo, pero sabe que está cerca y a salvo. Levanta el baúl sobre un hombro, cuelga la bolsa sobre el otro, y parte a su nueva vivienda.

Desempaquetar solo le lleva más de cinco minutos porque hay tantas opciones de dónde poner las cosas. El nuevo dormitorio de Steve tiene dos armarios. Uno de ellos está lleno de lejas hondas, y tarda una cantidad de tiempo vergonzosamente larga en darse cuenta de que todo el armario es para ropa de hogar. Extiende el quilt de su abuela en el estante superior y después para, mirando a todo el espacio vacío.

Podría comprar una cama. La habitación tiene un foso de cama en el suelo, una depresión superficial de unos diez pies de diámetro, suficientemente grande para que todo el banco lo comparta. Steve es un hombre adulto con una cuenta bancaria más grande de lo que sabe hacer con ella, y los textiles disponibles actualmente son increíbles. No hay nada que le impida comprar una docena de cojines de sea y dormir sobre ellos cada noche.

Se lo imagina, el hoyo de la cama lleno de capas de colchones y almohadas firmes en suaves azules y verdes, y después visualiza cuánto espacio vacío dejaría a su alrededor. Mejor no pasarse. No necesita nada especial para sí mismo, y no debería invertir en ropa de cama cara de todas formas hasta que se haya ocupado de su... problema personal.

Piensa con culpabilidad en cuántas veces tuvo que ir a los servicios generales de SHIELD para pedirles otro colchón porque había vuelto a destrozar el otro mientras dormía. No son pesadillas - Tod, quien se encarga de las solitudes, tenía un aspecto tan triste y preocupado la primera vez que Steve apareció que se vio forzado a explicar que sólo estaba hiñendo.

—Es el sérum —dijo ruborizado tras la tercera pista no tan sutil que Tod hizo sobre concertar una cita con los terapeutas de SHIELD— cuando, eh, duermo. Cuando hiño cosas. Tiendo a... apretar demasiado fuerte.

Y después Tod tenía una cara increíblemente neutra y preocupada, y resultó que Tod ha sido O toda su vida, y todo su banco es O y su padre solo se volvió A durante el mes o así que llevó concebir a Tod y su hermano gemelo, por lo que Steve tuvo que titubear una explicación de A Veces Los Alfas Tienen Ansias.

—Es... una cosa... de reflejos, —logró— con nuestras manos. Y el - olor. ¿Conoces las - pelotas antiestrés?

—¿Necesitas pelotas antiestrés? —preguntó Tod con nerviosismo, su mano sobrevolando un impreso de requerimiento, preparado para rellenarlo.

—Sí, —dijo Steve, rindiéndose. Al menos Tod parecía aliviado de haber encontrado algo que podía hacer, y Steve le dejó con ello.

Tres cajas de pelotas antiestrés - algunas llenas de arena, otras de espuma, otras hechas de algún tipo de plastilina maleable - aparecieron en su pupitre el día siguiente, lo cual era muy amable por parte de Tod a pesar de que Steve las pasa canutas intentando esconder la carnicería cada vez que hace que una explote por accidente. Tiene arena en cada resquicio de su pupitre de la última pérdida, y un cementerio de carcasas rotas escondido en su cajón de abajo. Cuando buscó en internet algo que pudiera quitarle el heñir reflejo - reventar las pelotas antiestrés es una cosa, pero aplastar todo lo que estruja cuando está distraído simplemente no es una forma de vivir - le dijo que tenía problemas de estés y debería volverse O.

Algo más de indagar contrariado y dio con un par de foros de alfas que le dijeron que probara guantes texturizados. Salió y compró algunos de una tienda especializada en As en - bueno, en lo que solía ser the Bowery, antes de que quitaran el tren elevado. Se sigue llamando the Bowery, según el mapa de su móvil, pero no se sentía para nada como lo que Steve conocía, con sus anchas calles abiertas y ausencia de trenes traqueteando desde arriba.

La tienda A fue una sorpresa agradable, al menos. El cartel de _El mitón encandilado_ estaba grabado a fuego con una letra clara, obviamente de alguien con talento que lo hizo a pulso, y estaba repetido en grande a lo largo de la pared trasera. La muchacha tras el mostrador era más alta que Steve y casi tan ancha, y le saludó con la mano de forma amigable cuando entró. Olía a arce y a buen humo de leña, y Steve localizó un par de velas encendidas en puntos estratégicos de la tienda; tenían un profundo aroma a tierra, lo suficientemente agudo como para anular cualquier olor de alfa que pueda pulular e inundar la sala.

Había muchas cosas, todas apiñadas en una tienda que no era tan grande: tenían equipamiento de deporte y cinta de boxeo y toda una estantería de pelotas antiestrés y estrujadores en varios tonos relajantes de marrón y verde. Steve consideró uno en forma de calabaza - era agradablemente redondo y sólido, y tenía trozos de distintas texturas para aún más estimulación, de acuerdo a la etiqueta - pero no podía llevárselo al trabajo y no resolvería su problema diario. Lo devolvió al estante con arrepentimiento y siguió adelante, buscando algo que no chocara tan obviamente con su uniforme. Solo le faltaba que una cámara de las noticias lo pillara con el traje de Capitán América y guantes con estampado neón de cebra tras una misión.

Compró dos pares de guantes, uno de piel y otro de una lona elástica, ambos ligeros y transpirables y con textura en su interior. Son funcionales, de un negro utilitario, y le vienen mucho mejor que los que le dieron en SHIELD cuando le soltaron ropa y tarjetas y papeleo y equipo encima al principio. Estos no le dan la impresión de que harán que sus manos se aneguen de sudor, y los cierres en las muñecas están puestos con cuidados de dónde se extienden sus glándulas. Ahora son más anchas y sensibles que antes de que tuviera el sérum, como si su gran cuerpo estúpido quisiera extender su aroma por todo lugar que pisa. Le llevó a un montón de marcas accidentales vergonzosas durante el tour de las USO antes de que aprendiera a dejar sus manos en su sitio.

Los guantes son una buena inversión. Le vienen bien, nadie en SHIELD les echa otra mirada, y aunque de vez en cuando parece bastante estúpido con sus manos amasando el aire, sí que le previenen de agarrar lo que tenga más cerca cuando no está prestando atención. Y la textura nudosa de dentro es agradable.

Pero no va a llevar guantes en casa, y mucho menos para dormir, lo que significa que su problema del colchón sigue siendo... un problema.

Podría comprar una hamaca, tal vez. ¿Una hamaca sería mejor o peor que dormir en el suelo? A parte de sí le gusta la idea de estar En Alto, pero la esterilla en el suelo parece más bien como "oh, igual su cama no ha llegado todavía", y la hamaca parecería más como una elección de un estilo de vida alternativo. No es que la gente no duerma en hamacas; él hubiera dormido en muchas si se hubiera unido a la Marina en lugar de a la Armada. Probablemente. Presumiblemente todavía tienen hamacas en la Marina.

Se queda de pie ahí mirando el techo, buscando vigas de carga a las que pueda fijar puntos de anclaje, medio pensando en qué pensaría alguien si le viera, pero todo eso se interrumpe con: bueno, y quién va a ver su habitación.

—No puedes pensar así —se dice, porque su Ma todavía coge su cerebro desde la tumba ocasionalmente. Más a menudo estos días, también. Especialmente en días como hoy, en los que acaba de mover el baúl lleno de todo lo que todavía huele un poco al perfume de su Ma.

Si destruye colchones, quizá también destroce hamacas, y caerse de culo a las 0400 suena mucho menos divertido que despertarse en una pila de confeti de espuma. Debería elegir una alfombrilla. Si alguien viene y ve la esterilla puede disculparse humildemente por... ¿romper la cama? Con sus. Manos. No actividades normales que acaban en camas rotas.

Podría quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos y empezar una vida nueva en otro sitio. Dejarse barba. No hay fotos suyas con barba, principalmente porque nunca se ha dejado crecer una. Podría adoptar quince perros y vivir en una yurta, y hacer yogur. Yogur de yurta. Yo-yurta.

¿Debería adoptar un perro?

Viaja demasiado para un perro.

Su cerebro se peta un momento pensando en el claqueteo ruidoso de pezuñas sobre el suelo de madera a lo largo del apartamento. Podría buscar una raza con mucha energía y después escabullirse de SHIELD durante su descanso para el almuerzo con la excusa de "oh, tengo que pasear al perro" en lugar de comer en la cantina y ver cómo todo el mundo finge no mirarle. Y después podría simplemente. Correr un rato. Correr por la mañana, otra vez a la hora de comer, y luego más tranquilamente por la noche, y tendría un perro a su lado, así que todos los perros junto a los que pasara dejarían de mirarle con ojos tristones como si fuera responsable de - bueno, lo que sea que entristece a los perros. La ausencia de bacon en el parque.

No puede adoptar un perro.

El foso de la cama vacío es tan _amplio_. Tiene que poner algo dentro, aunque solo sea para bajarlo a la escala normal de humanos. Además, si vive aquí, Natasha se va a presentar en algún momento, y su reacción probable a encontrarse a Steve durmiendo en el suelo al descubierto sería un viaje de compras obligatorio con un precio en la etiqueta que no se atreve a estimar.

El dormitorio es suficientemente grande para que la idea de dormir en todo ese aire expuesto le pone nervioso. Steve mira, y en efecto hay un gancho centrado en el techo sobre el hoyo de dormir, listo para un dosel o un conjunto de cortinas. Había algunas cortinas en la tienda alfa, pero eran todas de redes para prevenir a los mosquitos del exterior, preparadas para dejar pasar el aire y la luz. Steve quiere algo que suavice la luz que entra por la ventana del dormitorio. Las habitaciones grandes y abiertas están de moda estos días, pero Steve todavía recuerda los apartamentos en los que creció, donde tenías suerte si tu piso tenía siquiera una ventana. Se ha acostumbrado a espacios más pequeños y sombríos, lugares donde puede dar la espalda a la pared.

Es un hombre adulto. Puede comprar cortinas de cama y cojines y, y, y un set completo de ropa de cama si quiere.

Aun así, la idea le desencadena un poco de emoción. Él y Ma solían jugar cuando era pequeño, diciendo _cuando sea mayor, tendré..._ y después tejiendo algún cuento fantástico sobre palacios de chocolate y castillos cubiertos de terciopelo de pared a pared. Entonces generaba risitas de Steve, oír a su Ma decir _cuando sea mayor_ , los dos construyendo un futuro imposible de la nada.

Bueno, ahora es mayor. Se acerca a una bonita tienda de ropa de hogar que ha pasado de camino al parque otras veces, en las que en alguna ocasión se ha entretenido frente a los escaparates para admirar un tiro de lana ámbar o raso en color menta pálido. La tienda es suficientemente grande para que pueda sumergirse en las filas del fondo y mirar sin que le molesten, con las manos tras la espalda para no sucumbir al ansia de tocar nada.

Hay toda una exhibición de cortinas de cama en una cortina frente a la ventana. Las cortinas están dispersas sobre el cristal, mostrando cuánta luz se difumina a través de la tela, y a Steve le llama inmediatamente un rico terciopelo de color esmeralda, los reflejos brillando casi dorados bajo la luz del sol. El precio, como esperaba, es absurdo. Justo al lado hay unas cortinas de algodón azul marino bastante bonitas que parecen - prácticas. Resistentes. Fáciles de cuidad, fáciles de reparar; un buen conjunto que funciona. No tienen nada de autocomplaciente.

Hay un libro de muestras para que los clientes puedan tocar trozos de las telas. Steve lo toma, pasa las páginas. El terciopelo esmeralda es mullido y suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos, incluso a través de los guantes. Se interrumpe frotando su mano sobre él más concienzudamente, tratando de dejar una marca de forma inconsciente, y deja el libro aparte apresuradamente.

Su Ma hubiera comprado el terciopelo esmeralda. Eso es suficiente para empujarle a tomar la decisión. Entrega su tarjeta de crédito casi sin hacer estremecerse, y camina más rápido de vuelta a casa, como si el fardo cuidadosamente empaquetado de su bolsa de compra fuera un foco radioactivo de egoísmo. Sabe que en realidad no tiene escrito en la frente que solo las está comprando para sí mismo, pero se siente como si todo el mundo pudiera darse cuenta de todas formas.

Le cuesta un poco colgarlas bien, en parte porque nunca había tenido que montar su propio dosel, y en parte porque no para de distraerse por la caricia del terciopelo por sus palmas desnudas, la caída de la tela una pequeña excitación, pesada y fresca y abundante. Cuando por fin ha acabado, las cortinas caen en un alto cono desde el gancho del techo.

Para un momento, y después saca la pequeña libreta que había comprado para poder al menos asentir, sonreír y escribir algo cuando la gente le diga amablemente una cosa más que se había perdido. Pasa a una página nueva. La cara de su Ma se ha vuelto un poco borrosa en su memoria, como si estuviera suavemente iluminada en una pantalla de cine. Pero todavía le conforta dibujarla y es agradable arrancar la pequeña página de la libreta y pegarla a la pared del foso de la cama, donde el sol ha blanqueado alrededor de algunos cuadrados donde deberían ir cuadros.

Trastea con la disposición de la cama un rato, dejando que sus manos merodeen, acariciando la palma sobre los dobladillos. Al fin y al cabo, ahora es suya. No hay motivo por el que no pueda hacerlo. Cuando gatea en su interior, la luz es suave y dulce, como una mañana de niebla temprana en una pradera en primavera.

 _Cuando sea mayor,_ piensa, dejando que cerrar los ojos, la luz entrando a través de sus párpados filtrada al verde bosque más intenso, _tendré una cama grande con cortinas de terciopelo, y un banco con quienes compartirla_.

Se duerme ahí en ese momento, y así pasa el resto de su domingo, y luego de vuelta a SHIELD el lunes, así que pasan algunos días antes de averiguar qué hacer con el interior del rincón de la cama bien. Tras algo de consideración, va a una tienda de materiales para el aire libre y compra algunas esterillas de acampada. Son bastante suaves, de solo una pulgada y media de grosor, y no le darán suficiente agarre para que sus manos jueguen a demoler mientras duerme. También son impermeables, lo que le vendría bien si alguna vez tiene goteras en el apartamento. Y resistentes a olores para evitar atraer osos, de acuerdo a la etiqueta. Le gustaría pensar que nunca tendrá que comprobar la habilidad de su hogar de repeler osos, pero la vida con SHIELD le ha enseñado que no dé nada por sentado.

Cubre el foso de la cama con las esterillas, las tapa con una sábana de algodón, y se rula sobre ellas para probarlo. La disposición no se llevará ningún premio al diseño, pero funciona.

El hueco sigue siendo demasiado grande para uno, pero no se le ocurre cómo solucionarlo y evitar que sus manos agarren cosas de noche. Piensa por un momento en distribuir estanterías de libros en un aro protector alrededor del foso, pero entonces sería menos un rincón de dormir y más como un rincón de lectura (en el que resulta dormir).

Pero la gente no para de darle libros sobre el Capitán América. Y no sabe dónde ponerlos, o qué hacer con ellos, pero parece derrochador tirarlos, y no podría soportar darle a alguien un libro sobre _sí mismo_. Así que ahora tiene cinco libros con su cara en la sobrecubierta, y sus ojos mirándole mal desde el lomo como si estuviera decepcionado con la fuente del título. Lo que, para ser sinceros, lo ha estado. Una persona del equipo de SHIELD para su reintegración lo llevó al Guggenheim y le dio un resumen de las bellas artes desde los 40, y Steve hubo asentido atentamente e intentó que no se le desenfocaran los ojos. Le importa un bledo Andy Warhol, pero sí tiene una diatriba de media hora sobre tipos de letra lista para ser vociferada, si alguien le pregunta alguna vez.

No es que nadie lo haya hecho; todos parecen haber olvidado que el arte que Steve hacía eran anuncios y letreros y el dibujo verde ocasional (el Smithsonian todavía no sabe de esos, aparentemente, y Steve no será el que se lo cuente). _El Hombre del Reloj de Arena: Una Historia del Capitán América_ no paraba de llamarle pintor, y dijo en alto "¿Dónde se la casca este tío?" y después se dio cuenta de que no estaba a) hablando con nadie y b) si lo hubiera estado, estaba leyendo un libro con su propia cara en la portada.

Así que ahora no los lee, y los ha metido con vergüenza entre otros libros que SHIELD le dio durante sus sesiones informativas, pero no para de cruzar la mirada con sus propios ojos en los peores momentos. Pasó todos sus libros de la habitación al salón solo para reducir la frecuencia con la que sañia del baño cepillándose los dientes y se encontraba consigo mismo mirando de forma juiciosa su ropa interior.

La sala de estar presenta sus propios retos. Es un bonito espacio amplio, diseñado para que todo el banco se junte después de cenar y... bueno. No escuchar un programa de la radio, no estos días, pero eso es lo que Steve se había imaginado siempre. La página de la agencia inmobiliaria había mostrado principalmente salones centrados en torno a un gran televisor, y Steve no tiene uno de esos. Pero podría comprar un sofá. La gente tiene sofás. Si alguien viene necesitaría un lugar donde sentarle.

También hay un foso para cojines en la sala de estar, justo bajo el tragaluz, pero Steve aún no ha comprado ningún cojín para ahí, por lo que simplemente es un gran hoyo en el suelo. Una vez se cayó dentro cuando acababa de mudarse y aún no había memorizado la estructura. Escondió de Natasha la muñeca torcida que estaba terminando de curarse al día siguiente, demasiado abochornado como para admitir cómo se lo había hecho. Si comprara un sofá, lo podría poner delante del foso del suelo, para que la próxima vez se tropezara con el sofá en lugar de caer de cara al suelo. _Estrategia._

Así que sale y se compra un sofá. Hay una agradable tienda de muebles a un par de bloques, _Armoire Amore_. Su página web dice que es propiedad de un banco familiar, usan madera obtenida de forma sostenible (lo que hizo que Steve se preguntara si había escasez de árboles, y ya perdió toda una tarde) y tallada a mano, y la mayoría de los textiles se cosen en la tienda (aprecian pedidos a medida, tarda a partir de 6 semanas). Cuando Steve se acerca al mostrador para pagar, el cajero mira a su alrededor, claramente buscando a los caprichosos compañeros de banco de Steve, y le pregunta si necesitará ayuda para moverlo. Steve se queda mirando al cajero. El cajero se queda mirándolo.

—Puedo, eh, —Steve hace un gesto hacia el sofá mullido de aspecto neutral, con asientos profundos y almohadones a juego, que había cargado hasta el mostrador frontal sin siquiera pensarlo— me refiero a que, creo que lo tengo.

Y lo levanta sobre su cabeza y se lo lleva de la tienda sin ningún problema, aunque se siente algo cohibido cuando la gente de la acera se para a mirarlo. Pero lo sube a su piso, y ya tiene un sofá. Y vasos en los que poner agua. Y si alguien viniera a visitarlo le podría ofrecer un asiento, de cara a una pared vacía, y un vaso de agua del grifo.

—Bienvenido a casa —dice Steve, y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-o-

Mientras tanto, el trabajo continúa. Dejan que Steve haga las pruebas que lo calificarían como agente de servicio activo una vez lleva tres meses despierto, y rompe un par de récords (y parte de la pista de obstáculos, por lo que pide disculpas) en su camino a una certificación fácil. Los doctores firman su aptitud física y, con solo algo más de vacilación, su aptitud mental. Las palabras "trabajo significativo" y "influencia estabilizante" y "continuar con su integración social" aparecen bastante.

—Normalmente dejaríamos a alguien con tu nivel de trauma en el banquillo durante al menos seis meses, —le cuenta su doctora más franca— pero en su caso, luchar con un equipo es probablemente mejor para usted que quedarse en casa.

El _porque no tiene a nadie en casa_ está implicado con bastante fuerza. Steve no puede discutirlo. Hizo la mayoría de sus amigos mientras recibía puñetazos en la cara. La misma doctora también le dice llanamente que pierda un par de pulgadas bajo la hebilla del cinturón, pero Steve lo rechaza lo más educadamente que puede.

—Muchos agentes son O, —dice la doctora— demonios, la mayoría de lo son. No va a afectar a su rendimiento en absoluto.

—Lo sé, —dice Steve— estoy bien tal como estoy, gracias.

—Es mi opinión profesional como médico que hacer un cambio le haría mucho bien —insiste.

—Si la cosa se complica, —Steve dice, más que nada para que deje el asunto— lo probaré.

Ella no le cree, pero asiente como si estuviera dispuesta a fingir que lo hace, así que está todo bien. Se gana una pequeña placa de baquelita, que parece ser un carnet de identificación, una llave mágica para las puertas, y un chisme para activar ordenadores todo en uno, la cual abrocha a su uniforme nuevo. La placa tiene una fotografía suya - ni siquiera supo que le habían echado la foto porque no hubo ningún clic ni flash ni nada, solo un alegre asistente diciendo "¡Todo listo!", así que en la imagen sale con la boca un poco abierta y parece moderadamente conmocionado - y _Agente Steven Rogers_ impreso debajo.

Luego Natasha le presenta a Melinda May y Maria Hill, y entre ellas tres empieza el entrenamiento _de verdad._ Aprende a pilotar helicópteros, cómo aprender los bases esenciales de un idioma para una misión en setenta y dos horas, qué tipos de bloqueadores del olor le duran toda la misión y cuáles le permiten soltar olor de choque si lo necesita, qué partes de un ordenador sacar y llevar a los analistas y cuáles machacar. Tras dos meses más de eso, empiezan a dejar que salga a hacer misiones.

Steve no puede llamarlo _monótono_ en realidad, porque la mitad del tiempo es, bueno, combate, pero las cosas empiezan a formar parte de una especie de rutina. Natasha va a todas las misiones que él hace - es su cuidadora, lo sabe, pero es tan buena en su trabajo que ni siquiera puede tener resentimiento al respecto. May, que encabeza la unidad STRIKE Alfa, es una capitana excelente y Steve quería tener una decena de comandantes tan buenos como Hill durante la guerra.

No es igual que trabajar con los Comandos. Los Comandos habían estado por su cuenta tan a menudo, en largas misiones entre informes, que volverse banco era más o menos inevitable. Los colegas de Steve en SHIELD son colegas. Buenos colegas, colegas a quienes se les da bien su trabajo, colegas a quienes confía su vida, pero al acabar cada misión se dispersan y se dirigen a sus casas. Aun así, luchar con un equipo familiar satisface algo necesario, alivia un dolor que había estado creciendo bajo sus narices con cada día que pasaba hojeando archivadores en su oficina vacía de SHIELD.

Se acostumbra a trabajar con STRIKE Alfa, operando un mando conjunto con May. Piensa en ellos como suyos; son el único equipo de solo As, y son con quienes le envían más a menudo. Steve tiene la sensación de que todos son como él, además - que no cambiarían aunque realmente tuvieran que hacerlo. Los vuelve algo aislados, cierto, y Steve lo entiende - siempre se siente un poco demasiado grande cuando está rodeado de Os, por lo que tiene sentido que los agentes O no se mueran por unirse a un grupo A como el suyo. (Natasha no cuenta. Steve sospecha a veces que Natasha es algún tipo de espíritu mágico que ha decidido pasar unas vacaciones en el reino humano de cachondeo).

Y tienen especialistas en el STRIKE-A, lo que significa que no tiene muchos cambios de personal, si los hay, que es el motivo por el que le sorprende tanto entrar a la sala de informes y ver a un desconocido sentado en la fila de detrás.

—Este es tu francotirador —dice Hill en su estilo directo—, alias Soldado de Invierno. Se une a ti y a la Viuda; ella será su custodia si es necesario. El STRIKE Alfa se reunirá con vosotros en el hangar.

Steve mira a Natasha, que le sostiene la mirada y asiente, de modo que Steve se guarda las opiniones sobre cambios de lista de última hora. Hace falta, de todas formas. Barton es un buen operativo, y a veces hay misiones en las que necesitan pillar a alguien suficientemente inteligente como para usar tecnología que neutraliza las balas o magia que aun así no ha protegido a algún guardia de flechas disparadas con una precisión infalible, pero tiene la terrible costumbre de romperse más de un hueso principal al mismo tiempo. Claramente Barton no está disponible ahora mismo, así que tenían que traer a alguien que pillara el relevo.

May inclina la cabeza a su nuevo miembro y él hace lo mismo. Steve mira al tipo. Está completamente equipado incluso en la sala de informes, con armadura completa y una máscara que cubre toda la parte inferior de su cara hasta las clavículas. Durante un segundo Steve piensa que lleva un guante, pero solo uno, por algún motivo - y luego se da cuenta de que no es tela brillante plateada sino una mano de metal brillante. Nadie parece pensar que vale la pena quedarse mirándola, así que Steve tampoco lo hace. Igual es algún tipo de armadura.

Aparte de la mano, es la primera persona que Steve ha visto en este siglo con un atuendo que es - bueno, utilitariano al borde de la castidad, obvio, pero tiene sentido. Está hecho del mismo material oscuro y resistente que el resto de su equipo, y lleva un par de gafas de protección a juego colgando del cuello. La única discrepancia es la larga cabellera castaña que le cae en la cara. Steve solo puede esperar que se la recoja de algún modo para el combate.

Steve intenta no pensar en los mensajes de su época alabando los beneficios de los peinados pin-up. La gente siempre quiere marcar todas las pequeñas diferencias que hay entre cuando nació y ahora, pero en general se centran en los hitos políticos y desarrollos tecnológicos y eventos que cambiaron el mundo que aparecen en los libros de historia. Steve sabe que esas cosas son importantes, pero salir a la calle por primera vez y ver la ausencia de sombreros y pelo suelto por todas partes fue - bueno, fue un poco como la primera vez que lo mandaron a Europa y se plantó en un campo sin ningún edificio a la vista y pensó: Dios, a esto le vendría bien un poco de cemento.

El Soldado no devuelve el escrutinio de Steve. Miró a Steve y Natasha cuando entraron en la sala, pero ahora está mirando la mesa fijamente como si le estuviera contando una historia. Steve tan solo puede distinguir que tiene los ojos azules.

May lo saludó, eso sí, lo que es tan bueno como una ovación de pie de cualquier otra persona. A Steve le vendría bien un francotirador, desde un punto de vista táctico. Él y Nat son buenos en una trifulca de... dos formas distintas, por supuesto, pero si tienes a Nat disparando a alguien desde el pasillo es que algo ha salido muy mal, y dejar a Steve a largas distancias es como conducir un tanque a una batalla para dejarlo aparcado. Si May da aprobación a este tío Soldado, Steve no va a rechazar la oportunidad. Es solo que le gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de darle un apretón de manos firme y recibir una impresión del tipo.

En todo caso, alias Soldado de Invierno no tiene ninguna pregunta, lo cual es nuevo. Steve cree que no ha articulado un mero "Quisiera comprar un café" sin tres preguntas y una disculpa de alguien. Una señora embarazada intentó darle su asiento en el metro y la cabeza de Steve se llenó de interferencias como una radio mala. Intentó hacer una broma, diciendo "en realidad no tengo 95 años" con una sonrisa, pero entonces ella empezó a _disculparse_ y tuvo que escapar del metro tres paradas antes.

Entonces esa reunión informativa acaba enseguida. Steve se une a los pasos de Natasha, pasando el pasillo en la dirección general del depósito de armas.

—¿Has trabajado antes con él? —murmura mientras pasan una pandilla de agentes junior, uno de los cuales incluso se da la vuelta y anda hacia atrás para mirar a Steve hasta que dobla la esquina.

—Un par de veces.

—¿Es bueno?

—El mejor. Una vez disparó a través de mi estómago, —dice Natasha en tono neutro— a ochocientas yardas de distancia. Directamente a través de mí hasta el ingeniero que estaba escoltando.

Steve casi para, pero se trata de Natasha. Conoce su historia con la Habitación Roja. Más importante aún, sabe cómo acabó, y exáctamente cuán minuciosa y literalmente tuvo que cortar esos lazos.

—¿Supondrá algún problema?

—Gajes del oficio, —Natasha se encoge de hombros— era una hostil para él en ese momento. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que suponga algún estorbo?

Natasha suelta una pequeña risotada en voz baja.

—Para nosotros, en absoluto —dice—. Es un profesional. El mejor, si somos objetivos.

—¿Y si somos honestos? —pregunta Steve, y Natasha siempre ha tenido algún tipo de sonrisa cuando Steve le pregunta su opinión sincera, o tal vez piense que es gracioso que alguien le pregunte lo que piensa de verdad.

—Rogers, si no querías ser el rey de los juguetes perdidos, probablemente deberías haber establecido criterios de selección para los Howlies.

—Eran los mejores —dice Steve, intentando no hacer eso con la mandíbula que las revistas no paran de fotografiar y poner en la portada, pero le da que lo está haciendo de todas formas.

Natasha se encoge de hombros y le da un empujoncito.

—Ahí lo tienes, Cap. El Soldado también.

-o-

Steve busca "Los juguetes perdidos" en Google y descubre una especie de especial de Navidad terrorífico que se fuerza a ver, porque Natasha nunca le da el nombre de algo y le dice que lo vea, simplemente insinúa a lo que se refiere y es cosa de Steve investigarlo. Claro, si le da a Steve la historia de Rudolf como respuesta sincera, no es tan sutil como la gente la hace parecer.

-o-

Una hora antes de salir, el Soldado está en el hangar como acordaron, marchando al interior del Quinjet tras los STRIKE. Se sienta alejado de ellos, pero todo el mundo actúa como si fuera normal, incluso el par de agentes más jóvenes que le lanzan lo que creen que son miradas discretas. May no dice nada, así que Steve tampoco, y mientras el avión despega ellos dos inician al resto del equipo en las últimas preparaciones de la misión y repaso del equipo.

Todos se embadurnan de una última capa de bloqueador de olor, Millegan repartiendo el gel y Sánchez sacando el producto en aerosol para el equipamiento. Steve se echa espray por todas partes, dentro y fuera de su traje de combate, y también pulveriza las tiras de su escudo, donde penetra el sudor de sus manos a pesar de sus guantes de combate A para uso intensivo. Ve al Soldado en la esquina de la cabina haciendo un repaso final de sus armas. No se está bloqueando ningún olor, y normalmente, Steve hubiera ido a echarle la bronca al respecto, pero no ha olido una sola cosa en el Soldado aparte de plástico, cuero y pistolas. Está claro que tiene el bloqueo de olor bajo control.

Es verdad que Natasha dijo que era el mejor. Está bien trabajar con un profesional.

No es que STRIKE Alfa no lo sea, pero son... bueno, Steve no está seguro de que sea justo llamarlos alborotadores, dado que probablemente están actuando de un modo bastante normal para una cuadrilla de alfas bien alimentados que están en combate con relativamente poca frecuencia. Tienen suficiente disciplina en el campo, pero en la base mandonean a la gente, empujándose unos a otros en los pasillos y riéndose cuando los internos se sobresaltan. La mayor parte de la experiencia de Steve sigue siendo con infantería mal alimentada y sobrecargada, y los Comandos, que pasaron de ser infantería mal alimentada y sobrecargada a operativos especiales casi adecuadamente abastecidos. STRIKE Alfa pueden ser operativos especiales, pero no viven en zona de guerra. Steve ha descubierto que marca una diferencia en actitud.

En comparación, el Soldado es sumamente familiar. En silencio revisa su equipo completamente a medida, pasando por cada cosa con la eficiencia mecánica de alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo en un apuro. Steve lo contempla durante un segundo de más y el Soldado levanta la mirada, lo analiza, y vuelve a su preparación. A Steve le da la impresión de que esto es parecido a lo que sea que hace Natasha cuando juega a ser Agente Modelo para el resto de SHIELD. En una suposición esporádica, Steve diría que el Soldado de Invierno solo está repasando sus cosas para que Steve no se acerque a hablar con él. Si hubiera echado al Soldado del avión de un empujón hace quince minutos, probablemente hubiera rulado hasta acabar agachado en una posición de disparo.

Lo que es mucho que deducir de un hombre mirando sus armas, pero el siglo veintiuno ha dejado a Steve mirando muchas cosas en plan _me pregunto si eso es normal ahora_ y comprobando las reacciones del resto de personas solo para estar seguro de que ellos también han visto el anuncio animado de champú gigante en medio de la calle bajo la luz del día donde Dios y los niños podrían verlo. Está bastante seguro de sus inferencias a estas alturas.

Se despliegan sin problemas. La misión es más bien un acecho con el que empezar, tan solo hacerse una idea del terreno, de modo que Steve los manda a todos en equipos, a excepción del Soldado. Estaba a punto de ponerlo con Natasha, suponiendo que eso es a lo que Hill se refería respecto a que ella fuera su supervisora, pero Natasha meramente dijo "Nos dividiremos y cubriremos los cuadrantes B y D" y Steve no vio ningún motivo por el que no seguirla. Natasha sabe lo que hace y parece entender para dónde saldrá el Soldado, y francamente, de todo el grupo, son los únicos a los que Steve pensaría en enviar por su cuenta.

Así que salen, y todo está tranquilo, como debería ser. Llegan al cuarto día en el campo cuando el Soldado hace su chequeo en persona, reaprovisionándose en el Quinjet y dando su confirmación de que todo sigue despejado a May y Steve. Ha estado en silencio hasta ese momento, lo que es una novedad. Los Howlies recibieron ese nombre por un motivo, y todos en STRIKE tienden a al menos encompincharse. Ni siquiera Natasha sale de su terreno para hacer operaciones en solitario. Pero el Soldado ha pasado cuatro días sin reportar por la radio, ni siquiera marcas de clics, y mucho menos los maullidos de mamá gato preocupada que Monty emitía cada vez que le hacían tomar el terreno elevado.

En el chequeo el Soldado relata toda la información que ha recopilado en voz baja y uniforme, hablando de números de hostiles y patrones de guardia y de vez en cuando levantando una mano para meterse un mechón de pelo suelto tras la oreja. Resulta que sí que se recoge el pelo en las misiones, pero es una cola baja y tirante que hace que se le encrespe el pelo. Salen mechones sueltos por todas partes. Están en medio del campo y no es como si Steve lo estuviera juzgando, pero no puede evitar la intensidad con que le pican las palmas.

El Soldado debe tener compañeros de arrecife, ¿verdad? Natasha dijo que era el mejor, y no hay manera de que alguien se convierta en el mejor sin que gente a su alrededor se dé cuenta y quiera tenerle en casa. Eso es lo que le gusta a Steve sobre SHIELD, el modo en que todos respetan la aptitud. Si alguna vez ha habido un grupo de personas que hubieran tomado en brazos alegremente a alguien como el Soldado basándose en su puntería y gracia letal sin preocuparse por el estado de su pelo o la manera en la que deambula pegado a las paredes y no mira hacia arriba cuando habla, sería la gente de SHIELD. Si el Soldado de Invierno es el mejor francotirador que tienen, debe de tener un arrecife de personas que se hayan dado cuenta y decidieran tratarlo bien. ¿Verdad? Claro. Alguien le trenzará el pelo cuando vuelvan.

Steve no es de los que especulan en público sobre las designaciones de la gente, pero está bastante seguro de que el Soldado es O. Su uniforme tiene hebillas hasta el cuello, y solo se pone los guantes una vez han bajado del jet en dirección al bosque. Tampoco ha heñido nunca, y se aleja de los ruidos fuertes, alzando la cabeza y localizando el sonido en lugar de dirigirse de cabeza. No es que Steve sea un experto en lenguaje corporal ni nada, es solo que Peggy solía voltearse de un lado al otro como una moneda dependiendo de la situación, y mientras que siempre era Peggy - atrevida como ninguna y la persona más avispada que puedas conocer - había algunas diferencias. Y el Soldado se comporta más como la Peggy cautelosa y esquiva que la "oh Dios mío y todos sus ángeles es" Peg.

Pero una vez más, si el Soldado _es_ O, su pelo y ropa son aún más extraños. No hay nada en el uniforme del Soldado que parezca cómodo, y ninguno de los Os que Steve conoció cuando era pequeño hubiera salido de casa sin arreglarse el pelo a partir de los catorce años o así.

Pero esto es una operación militar, entonces no es como si el cuidado capilar sea lo que más preocupa a nadie. Los dedos de Steve no paran de crisparse hacia el peine básico de plástico que lleva en el bolsillo, pero Steve sabe que no debe ofrecérselo. Puede que el Soldado tenga un compañero que lo peina, y no toca su trabajo mientras está en el campo, sin importar lo desaliñado que se quede con el paso del tiempo.

Y luego es una cuestión sin ningún interés. Mientras el Soldado anda delante de él en el Quinjet, el viento cambia de dirección y Steve capta una bocanada de olor hacia sí. Es muy vago, envuelto por completo en un bloqueador de olor que Steve reconoce como _muy_ potente, y primero se detiene, porque el Soldado huele - a enfermo. La clase de enfermo con la que Steve no puede ni percibir su designación tras el enredo de sudor malo y hormonas confundidas. _Steve_ solía oler así de enfermo.

Mira al Soldado con cautela. Se mueve bien, y no hay ninguna traza de fiebre en su olor, de modo que sea lo que sea, probablemente es un problema personal que no afectará a la misión. Debe llevar un cubo de bloqueador de olor encima de todas formas, y Steve solo es capaz de captar su olor por sus sentidos con sérum. Tal vez sea a propósito: los trucos que ha visto hacer a Natasha con su olor lo dejan pasmado, ¿y quién puede decir que el olor a enfermo tampoco viene de un bote como otra capa bajo la que ocultarse? Si el enemigo huele eso seguro que no pensará que viene de un francotirador escondido en los arbustos.

Al otro día, sin embargo, el bloqueador de olor se erosiona lo suficiente para que la siguiente vez que el Soldado informa a Steve, puede decir con seguridad que no es un alfa.

No se sorprende. A pesar de lo grande que es el Soldado, todos los exploradores eran O en la guerra, y para un francotirador es la opción obvia. La mayoría de los agentes que hacen misiones de encubierto son O, por la misma razón que los agentes de STRIKE suelen ser A. Los sentidos y la vista y no dejar tu olor en todo lo que tocas son mucho más útiles en unas situaciones que en otras, incluso si tiene que sacrificarlos por estamina y fuerza; si tienes que esconderte, quieres ser omega, aunque para algunas misiones muy intensivas ciertos agentes hacen los dos.

Eso es otra cosa que ha cambiado. Se tarda un mes en transicionar por completo, al punto en el que no queda huella de la designación previa en análisis de sangre. Steve ha visto a Natasha hacerlo en seis días. No son seis días _divertidos_ , y estaba bebiendo suplementos e inyectándose algún tipo de cóctel de SHIELD cada doce horas, pero al final del quinto día olía a alfa incluso para Steve, y para el día seis era como si nunca hubiera tenido glándulas en el cuello. Un tinte, un cambio de armario, y era una persona completamente distinta, lista para acercarse al objetivo con un nuevo disfraz. La primera vez que pasó Steve medio creyó que había estado escondiendo una gemela.

Es un truco increíble para tener bajo la manga si nadie cree que es posible, y un montón de gente no lo hace - demonios, hay muchísima gente que no transiciona nunca. Por lo que Steve sabe la mayoría solo lo hace una o dos veces, por preferencia o por embarazo. Allá en Nueva York, o, bueno, allá en _su_ Nueva York, nadie hablaba sobre eso directamente. Solo se sabía que algunas personas estaban más cómodas en un tipo de cuerpo que en el otro.

Steve sabe que la mayoría de personas prefieren O simplemente porque no les gusta la agresividad. No puede culparlos. Ha sido A toda su vida e incluso él las pasó canutas controlándolo tras el sérum. La transición también es bastante dura para el cuerpo, así que con la constitución que tenía antes del sérum ni lo intentó. Tampoco había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. No pensó que el impulso de enfrentarse a otros para proteger a la gente se iría con en cambio, de modo que decidió quedarse con toda la masa muscular extra que podía.

Y después había una guerra. Y ahora es un personaje de cómic, así que le parece que habrían muchos artículos de noticias si decidiera ir cambiando cosas ahora. Tuvo que aguantar a un completo desconocido preguntándole si prefería bóxers o slips, y cuando atravesó la puerta de una librería de la forma más educada que pudo, vio toda una estantería con su cara mirándole desde la sección juvenil, tras el título "EstÁ bien ser A". Tendrían que imprimir toda una nueva línea de libros si transicionara ahora.

 _Steve_ tardó dos semanas en transicionar, cuando los doctores estaban haciéndole pruebas inmediatamente después del sérum y querían medir sus dos cuerpos, pero eso fue un cambio natural sin ningún acelerante químico o inducción. Ser O le abrió los ojos, incluso durante ese corto período: era increíble cuántas cosas que había considerado parte de su personalidad estaban controladas por químicos del cerebro y agüilla hormonal. Se quedó estupefacto ante los brotes de soledad y fascinado por todos los matices de olor y la nueva sensibilidad de su piel. No tuvo nada de las intensas sensaciones de relajación sobre las que la gente hablaba, pero eso fue probablemente porque estuvo en un búnker militar con personal médico toqueteándolo en todo momento.

También le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas. Los doctores proclamaron que su útero y ovarios parecían completamente funcionales, y se preguntaron en voz alta si el sérum podría pasarse genéticamente. Steve abofeteó la mano de alguien al oírlo, enfadándose automáticamente de parte del O en cuestión, que resultaba ser él, sí, pero no tenían por qué ser tan frescos al respecto. Después volvió inmediatamente a A y se quedó ahí, porque con un súper sérum y su suerte seguro que acababa embarazado como mirara a un tío un poco de más, y con más salud o no, no tenía niños planeados.

Tal vez vuelva a cambiar, algún día. Les molestó a Peg y a él que todo el mundo diera por sentado que ella sería quien se volvería omega cuando acabara la guerra, solo porque ella ya lo hiciera a menudo para su trabajo de espionaje; a Peg siempre le había gustado más ser A y no parecía tener ningún problema en canalizar la agresividad. Una vez le contó a Steve que ser omega le hacía sentir como si estuviera drogada de alguna forma: no como si sus sentidos estuvieran atenuados, sino ella misma, lo que había dentro de sí que la hacía esforzarse por dar el siguiente paso, conquistar el siguiente reto.

Steve lo entendía. No es que piense que los omegas _no_ tienen eso, o que Peg sí, es simplemente que ambos sabían lo que necesitaban ser, y omega no era la respuesta.

Sigue sin serlo, de momento.

La operación va bien, o tan bien como puede ir cualquier situación de combate. Siguen al convoy terrorista a lo largo de diecinueve millas de terreno montañoso, recogiéndolos mientras van pasando - Steve hubiera ido a por una emboscada limpia, pero necesitan información así que llevan los terroristas a Natasha uno a uno. Si solo fuera una simple aniquilación hubieran mandado a Natasha con un equipo de apoyo menor, pero de esta forma necesitan a todo STRIKE para trasladar a los prisioneros de vuelta al jet e impedir que los otros terroristas se espanten.

Sí que acaban con una emboscada, suficientemente arrinconados como para que el Soldado se acerque y ayude con la melé. Es rápido, tan rápido que el cerebro de Steve nunca lo marca como un compañero que necesita el escudo delante para bloquear una bala o puñalada mortal. No tienen pérdidas, lo que es normal, pero Steve no tiene que abalanzarse sobre nadie, lo que no lo es. Ni siquiera explota nada, algo que parece un poco anticlimático, pero eso es probablemente consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo con Dernier.

Las peores heridas son un par de cortes y abrasiones y algunos morados medio serios por parte de May. Ella resopla al respecto y se encarga de ellos sola, y Steve piensa, no por primera vez, que deberían tener un especialista médico en el equipo. Pero si tuvieran un médico en el equipo Steve se vería obligado a hacer que el equipo escuchara los consejos del profesional, y STRIKE está formado por personas que, en algún momento u otro, se han roto un hueso importante y decidieron que se curaría solo. Lo que era _verdad_ en el caso de Steve y no se debería usar en su contra sin importar lo que Hill escribiera en su informe.

El resto del equipo se relaja y empieza a bromear, algo que Steve nunca llega a pillar y a lo que Natasha nunca se une. Normalmente Natasha abre un libro y Steve finge hacer papeleo mientras repasa la misión de cabo a rabo en su cabeza, buscando algo importante. HYDRA tenía la costumbre de... dejar mapas tirados. Podría volver a pasar.

—Caray —murmura, y se levanta a ayudar—. Oye, vamos a arreglar esto, —dice, agachándose y empezando a soltar los broches de su uniforme.

El olor a enfermo del Soldado es mucho más fuerte de cerca, ahora reforzado por el sudor y, sí, también siente dolor aparte de todo ese caos. Inmediatamente Steve empieza a emanar más calma, o tanta como puede cuando su propio cuerpo sigue desprendiéndose de la tensión de la lucha. Con suerte al menos olerá a _equipo_.

—Te lo pondré en su sitio, ¿has hecho esto antes?

El Soldado, que - ahora que Steve se fija - ha dejado de moverse y lo está mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, asiente tras un segundo. Steve pausa y espera al _estoy bien_ que suele preceder a todo tipo de cuidados. Peggy solía dejar que la estorbara un poco, pero siempre pensó que era más para dejar que se sintiera útil que porque ella lo necesitara.

—Bien —dice cuando el Soldado no lo aparta de un empujón—. Bien —vuelve a repetir un poco después y vuelve a ocuparse de quitarle la protección superior. Toca alrededor de la junta para comprobar si nota algo raro y, sí. Médico. Debería haber un médico. Steve sigue tomando clases de servicios de emergencia porque así tiene algo que hacer los fines de semana, pero la mayoría de ellas no lidian con _Así que te gusta que te peguen tiros, ¿eh?_

—Entonces, ya sabes cómo va, —dice Steve. Golpea su propio bíceps—. Apóyate aquí, ¿vale? Soy, ehm, difícil de mover, así que no te preocupes. A la de tres, ¿listo?

El Soldado, después de otro segundo mirándolo fijamente, se prepara, poniendo su mano en el bíceps de Steve dedo a dedo antes de apoyar la palma.

—Un, dos —dice Steve, y empuja—, tres. —cuando acaba, el Soldado se inclina un poco por el dolor, pero no emite ni un solo ruido.

Steve no puede ver su cara desde este ángulo. Le frota un poco la espada al Soldado, sin dejarle; aunque sea nuevo sigue siendo parte del equipo de Steve en esta operación, y Steve aprendió a la fuerza a cuidar de su equipo. Tiene sentido que el tipo todavía no esté cómodo con ellos.

Steve solo tiene que hacerlo mejor. Siempre intenta hacer algún chiste, pero nunca parece caer bien con el equipo al conjunto. Natasha los pilla, pero es su trabajo. Natasha puede pillar cualquier cosa. Podrían aterrizar alienígenas y Natasha les estaría dando cumplidos culturalmente apropiados sobre sus nietos tentaculados tras un par de minutos.

Steve levanta la mirada y se la encuentra mirándolo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.

—Viuda, ¿tenemos alguna compresa fría?

Sí tienen. Natasha le da una, acercándose casi con cautela, y Steve ayuda al Soldado a sujetársela. El Soldado ha vuelto a mirarlo de forma extraña. Lo mira un segundo, luego aparta la mirada, y lo vuelve a mirar, solo que ahora es de refilón y Steve está suficientemente cerca como para ver el ángulo de sus pestañas cambiar cada vez que varía de enfoque.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dice al final. El Soldado niega con la cabeza inmediatamente y vuelve a apartar la mirada. Puede que solo esté mirando el fresco tonto que Steve se deja en la cara cada vez que se quita el casco después de llenarse la cara de polvo o barro o ceniza. Es bastante gracioso. Se ha reído de sí mismo en el espejo un par de veces y no puede enfadarse con el Soldado por echar un vistazo. Termina de acomodar la última tira.

—¿Demasiado apretado? —El Soldado flexiona la mano y niega con la cabeza. Ahora se está mirando las rodillas, pero Steve sabe reconocer que alguien le está mirando por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El sobresalto del Soldado hace que vuelva a devolverle la mirada.

—Bucky —dice tras un momento, y vuelve a apartar la mirada enseguida. A sus rodillas. A la pared del quinjet.

—Bucky —repite Steve. Es un poco raro, como si Steve se presentara como _Stevie_ o algo así. Debe ser la forma familiar de - bueno, en realidad Steve no puede imaginarse de qué se ha abreviado Bucky, aparte de Buckminster o Dios no lo quiera Buchenwald, pero los padres han puesto nombres más crueles a sus hijos. Puede que haya una historia graciosa por ahí, y Steve pueda oírla. Estar en el círculo de la broma privada de alguien.

De todas formas, si así es como quiere que lo llamen, Bucky será.

—Soy Steve —dice—. Hiciste un buen trabajo ahí fuera, aunque no es que necesites que te lo diga.

Bucky traga saliva y asiente, sin mirar hacia arriba. Puede que Bucky sea algún... ¿fan? Eso le pasa a la gente. De pequeños leían su cómic y veían la cara de Steve mirándoles con eso que hace su mandíbula, y ahora no pueden hablarle en la vida real. A Steve le ha pasado con más de un agente, algunos de ellos más bien séniores. Si ese es el caso, Bucky está siendo profesional al respecto, y Steve supone que la única manera de salir de ahí es a través.

Bucky vuelve a tragar saliva. Se mira el hombro e intenta volver a ponerse la protección moviendo los hombros. El olor a enfermo-dolorido sigue sin irse, pero no ha empeorado ni se ha hecho más fuerte, incluso en el aire reutilizado del jet. Nadie más ha dicho nada, y Natasha hablaría si hubiera algún problema, probablemente. Quizá. May lo haría. May tardó quince segundos en decir a un venerado héroe de guerra nacional que su defensa mano a mano era de risa. Ella hubiera dejado a alguien fuera de la misión si pensara que tiene - ¿la gripe? ¿La gripe era una de las que seguían por ahí? Steve lo miró hace tiempo, pero se distrajo al ver que ahora la _polio_ era algo que solo aparecía en los libros de historia. ¡Y las paperas! Ya nadie pasaba las paperas. Fue al trabajo entusiasmado por lo genial que era, hasta que llegó y se dio cuenta de que nadie del edificio pensaría nada al respecto, así que pensó en ello solo.

Duda durante algunos segundos más, después le da una palmadita en el hombro bueno a Bucky y se levanta para volver a su asiento. Vuelve a comprobarlo cuando se sienta. Bucky está sentado con los dedos curvados sobre la compresa, mirando la pared del quinjet en silencio.

-o-

Vuelven. Se sientan y cuentan los detalles mientras siguen frescos. Natasha sabe los detalles de la infiltración, May cubre la vista de comando, y Steve solo tiene que participar cuando se plantea la duda de "¿Y por qué os escondisteis en una cueva?". Su equipo no le hace preguntas una vez los ha apuntado en una dirección, así que si dice que es hora de acampar tras una cascada, acampan tras una cascada. Solo le preguntan cómo sabía que habría una cueva detrás de la cascada en la sesión informativa tras la misión.

—Marcas de erosión —dice Bucky en voz baja, porque fue quien la vio. Y la conversación sigue adelante. Todos están cubiertos de tierra, May tiene costillas magulladas, Bucky se aprieta el hombro tieso contra el cuerpo, y Steve está saliendo de la misión en una especie de - bueno, no quiere mirarse el ombligo, pero le vendría bien algo que hacer, y los reportes siempre se le hacen demasiado largos. Él solía volver de una misión y contarle cosas a Peggy, ella filtraba lo que era relevante, se tomaban 24 horas para descansar e informar de cualquier cosa crítica y después pasaban a lo siguiente. Tener a todo el mundo en una sala durante horas le parece - ineficiente.

Pero recopilan todo lo necesario, Hill los deja sueltos, y Steve sale directo a las duchas del vestuario porque el siglo XXI tiene más agua caliente de la que sabe usar. Y unos 500 tipos de jabón distintos, lo que consigue que un hombre entre en una droguería, dé la vuelta, y vuelva a salir.

Al final compró el jabón que tenían en la tienda de la esquina a la que va a reaprovisionarse de leche, algo que hace a menudo, porque cada vez que se acuerda de que nada está racionado se bebe el resto de la garrafa. La tienda de la esquina tiene tres tipos de jabón, no ha crecido con ninguno de ellos, así que compró el etiquetado como Primavera Fresca y cruzó los dedos. De todas formas es mejor que el que tenía antes. SHIELD les da un jabón corporal que huele mucho a químicos haciendo todo lo posible por no oler a nada y Steve no para de descubrir a agentes encubiertos de SHIELD por accidente debido a ello. Hay un equipo de agentes infiltrado en su arrecife que están claramente para vigilarlo, y cada vez que se cruzan en los buzones Steve tiene que fingir que cree que son dentistas. Da un poco de vergüenza, pero seguirles el rollo le ahorra tener que mantener una conversación sobre ello, y está bastante seguro de que solo una nariz mejorada podría percibir el jabón de SHIELD, por lo que no es un riesgo de seguridad dejarlo pasar.

Llega al vestuario, se queda en ropa interior, y solo cuando tiene el uniforme mugriento entre las manos se da cuenta de que no tiene toalla. Se la llevó a casa para lavarla en el lavabo, porque el jabón industrial de SHIELD es otra cosa a la que Steve preferiría oler menos. Huele al aspecto que tienen los cuadros de las salas de espera. Haciendo tanto esfuerzo por no ser nada que acaba enfadándole. O esa fuente que se usa para todo últimamente. Tiene mal el kerning entre las erres y Steve lo nota cada vez que toma un periódico. Si ve un solo anuncio usando Helvetica... escribirá una carta de queja. A alguien. Puede que a la sección editorial del New York Times, con la estipulación de que solo pueden imprimirla si no usan Imperial. Cada línea puede ser en una fuente distinta y enseñará a los directores de arte que hay más de un tipo de letra en el mundo.

Se planta frente a su taquilla empapado de cansancio durante probablemente más tiempo del que _La mente más grande de su generación_ debería. Podría... ¿volver a vestirse? Mira su protección cubierta de barro y deja caer la mano de donde se acercaba al gancho en el que debería tener la toalla. Apoya la cabeza en la puerta de la taquilla y desea que todo siguiera oliendo prácticamente a agua hirviendo y huesos de ternera.

Tiene una pequeña fiesta privada regodeándose en su tristeza antes de darse cuenta de que hay alguien merodeando en su periferia. Steve no levanta la mirada al principio porque si vuelve a prestar atención asustará a la persona, y entonces estará casi desnudo sorprendiendo a -

Es el Soldado. Bucky. Steve se gira una vez su nariz le actualiza. No es tan imponente sin su equipación, más delgado, solo en pantalones tácticos y una camiseta interior de manga larga. Aún tiene los guantes puestos, y las botas, pero la protección y la máscara y todas las armas visibles ya no están. Tiene puesta una compresa fría, puede que la misma, aunque debe haberse derretido a estas alturas, haciendo que parezca llevar un pequeño saco de patatas en el hombro. ¿No debería haber ido a que se lo inmovilizaran? Steve no lo haría, pero parece que alguien que aprecie más sus hombros hubiera hecho.

Es muy guapo, bajo la máscara. O, sin la máscara está guapo. O, a pesar de la máscara su cara es... El cerebro de Steve lo mastica un segundo y después le presenta el hecho presentándolo como si hubiera averiguado algo en vez de simplemente darse cuenta de ello. Bucky es guapo.

Bucky parece incómodo un momento, sin llegar a mirar a Steve pero sin _no_ mirarlo tampoco. Una vez ve que tiene la atención de Steve, sacude la barbilla y se dirige a través del pasillo de taquilla. Steve suelta el uniforme y lo sigue, curioso, y Bucky lo lleva a un hueco en la pared tras una cortina de plástico en el que se almacenan toallas dobladas y pequeñas pastillas de jabón e incluso cepillos de dientes envasados individualmente. Son un ascenso del jabón antibacteriano y el champú industrial de los dispensadores de las duchas.

—Oh. Wow. Gracias —dice Steve. Hay hasta _zapatillas_ , aunque son de las finas de goma, también envueltas en plástico. Steve encoge los dedos del pie en las losas de cerámica, una acción reflejo como cuando su estómago gruñe cada vez que intenta ver uno de esos programas de cocina que la gente insiste en que lo relajarán—. No sabía que esto estuviera aquí. Pensaba que todo el mundo se traía la toalla.

Bucky asiente espasmódicamente, luego se levanta dubitativo como si tuviera algo que decir pero no supiera cómo empezar.

—¿Cómo llevas el brazo? —pregunta Steve. Pedirle comprobarlo otra vez puede que sea ir un poco demasiado lejos. Bucky solo lleva una misión en el equipo de Steve. ¿Debería decirle que vaya al médico? Se sentiría mejor si él pudiera encargarse de la articulación y ver si ha bajado la hinchazón, pero ahora que están en la base ya no es realmente cosa de Steve, por mucho que sus instintos insistan en que ignorar a un compañero que huele a dolor significa que está evadiendo su responsabilidad.

Bucky le dirige otra de esas miradas de conejo asustado, y Steve se pregunta la idea descabellada de si ahora mencionar brazos es de mala educación. Pero entonces Bucky le muestra su brazo, doblándolo adelante y atrás. No deja de verse tan sorprendido cada vez que Steve dice algo que el supersoldado se está empezando a preguntar si tiene algún tipo de acento anticuado del que no se ha dado cuenta y que todo el mundo es demasiado educado como para reaccionar al mismo. En los viejos programas de la radio le ponían acento de locutor, y eso es lo que el logopeda del USO siempre le había... ¿debería ir a un logopeda? ¿Debería grabarse? Podría escuchar el buzón de voz que puso en el teléfono que solo utiliza para mandar mensajes de texto. Steve abre la boca para intentar hacer otra broma al respecto, tal vez empezar una frase con "en mis tiempos" para soltar tensión, pero Bucky se aclara la garganta, asiente, y se retira con rapidez.

Es el principio de... algo. Si a Steve le preocupaba haber ofendido a Bucky de algún modo, es que leyó las señales mal o que Bucky tiene una forma extraña de mostrar su ultraje. O igual se ha dado cuenta de que Steve tenía mucha necesidad de un tour que nadie le había dado, con prioridad por: "Esto es un _móvil_ , que viene de _teléfono móvil-"_ antes de listar las mil y una cosas que los teléfonos hacen ahora en lugar de llamar a la gente.

El día después de que Bucky le enseñe el hueco de la ducha, vuelve a aparecer casi fuera de su vista cuando Steve está frunciendo el ceño al papeleo que no dejan de entregarle. Rompió un ordenador la primera semana, pero fue solo porque estaba acostumbrado a que su máquina de escribir se atascara en la L, y se le olvidó y golpeó la tecla tan fuerte que rompió la placa base del portátil. Así que ahora le dan documentos de papel a juego con las malditas pluma y cajas de envío y recepción de su escritorio.

Steve se pregunta si podría... robar un ordenador, quizá. Son pequeños, podría conseguirlo. Si le pega una de las pegatinas con el escudo del Capitán América que venden en paquetes de doce, nadie se atrevería a reclamarlo. Durante su primera semana Steve se sentó por accidente en la silla de otra persona, y una vez olía a él nadie se acercaba a ella, como si su marca tuviera la misma función que una amenaza.

Steve levanta la mirada de donde la pluma ha dejado un borrón _históricamente fiel_ sobre el papel y piensa cómo alguien _trabaja volviendo a escribir esto a máquina_ y se encuentra a Bucky sin exactamente merodear. Steve se pregunta si Bucky tiene el talento de Natasha por saber exactamente dónde y cómo colocarse para que parezca que no habías estado acechando a nadie. Steve lo mira. Bucky devuelve la mirada a la pared.

—Hola —dice Steve, porque normalmente. Está bien. Es una buena palabra.

Bucky se aclara la garganta y vuelve a asentir con la cabeza para dar la vuelta y alejarse andando dos veces más lento de lo que normalmente camina. Steve deja su pluma y le sigue en silencio hasta que Bucky para en un pasillo. Piensa que esto es una forma un poco rara de atraer a alguien a una emboscada mortal hasta que lee el cartel de la pared y ve que ahí es donde están las armas requisables.

—Oh —dice—. Gracias —Steve siempre había tomado lo que le daban, desde que en aquellos tiempos Howard estaba constantemente cocinando algún diseño nuevo que quería poner en las manos de Steve. O cada vez que iba a sacar algo de la reserva general, había sido en plan "Bueno, estas son las armas que tenemos, Cap. Buena suerte. Intenta centrarte en matar a los nazis a puñetazos."

Así que Bucky le está enseñando dónde están las armas requisables. Steve va a mirarlo para darle las gracias bien, tal vez sugerir ir un par de rondas al campo de tiro si tal vez esto fuera la idea de alguien de molestar con todo el numerito de "tira un frisbi de colores a la gente" (que es _un numerito que funciona_ ). Pero el chaval ha vuelto a esfumarse.

De modo que ahora Steve sabe dónde están las toallas y las armas, que está bien. No está seguro de _porqué_ lo sabe, pero sigue estando bien. Puede que Bucky esté intentando darle las gracias por su ayuda con el hombro, pero para empezar no tenía porqué agradecerle que ayudara a un compañero de equipo, y si lo hiciera, las toallas eran suficientes. Aun así, Steve no se va a quejar de ver a Bucky otra vez. Nunca lo había visto por la base antes de la primera reunión; puede que Bucky hubiera estado en alguna misión muy larga fuera, y ahora ha vuelto. Le gusta la idea de volver a encontrarse con Bucky. Hay algo sosegado en su presencia.

Al día siguiente, Bucky aborda a Steve tras su ejercicio mañanero - que hace en los gimnasios de SHIELD porque porqué no, de todas formas se levanta a las 0400 para cruzar el puente y pasar el túnel con tal de evitar el tráfico. La base de SHIELD está en Jersey, lo que Steve entiende, intelectualmente, por la necesidad de espacio y asignación de recursos, pero es que, _Jersey._ El _FBI_ ha conseguido un edificio en Manhattan. (Peggy no puede haber insistido en Jersey.)

Pero ahí es donde está ahora, así que Steve sale cada mañana antes de que el guardia de noche se vaya. Tan temprano está solo en el gimnasio; una vez se quedó para ver a qué hora entraba la gente y Maria Hill fue la primera a las 0530 e incluso ella solo fue a usar las duchas. Ella hace deporte fuera. Puede que Steve también deba hacer eso.

Aunque parece que Steve no es el único que llega tan pronto, porque Bucky está justo fuera del gimnasio cuando él sale, sudado y con el pelo probablemente como un diente de león electrificado.

—Hey —dice Steve. Después—, hola —como algún tipo de dodo. Un diez, Rogers. Piensa en preguntar a Bucky sobre su viaje al trabajo, tal vez hacer algún chiste sobre Jersey - espera, ¿Bucky es _de_ Jersey?

Bucky le libra de todos esos pensamientos misericordiosamente al hacer un pequeño saludo con la mano. Después mira al suelo y vuelve a andar extremadamente lento.

Esta vez el viaje los lleva a la planta de administración, donde Bucky aparta las hojas de una enorme planta cerca de la sala de descanso y le muestra un montón de pequeñas cápsulas de plástico blanco, de las que, resulta, sale el café. Después Bucky tiene que enseñarle cómo hacer el café.

—Se llama keurig —murmura, apretando botones en la elegante maquinita e insertando uno de los tazones blancos bajo la pequeña boquilla—. Lo metes. Y. Hace café.

—Gracias —dice Steve por encima del gorgoteo de la máquina, intentando no sonar demasiado perplejo.

—Este es el bueno —le dice Bucky al fregador—. Se acaba rápido así que. Lo escondí.

—¿... en la planta?

—Sí —responde—. Nadie mira —y después añade—. Nadie la riega —en un tono mucho más juicioso.

—Oh.

—Ahora la riego.

—Oh. Eso es bueno —se quedan ahí parados. El olor del café empieza a perfumar el espacio lentamente, cubriendo el leve olor a bloqueador del olor fuerte. Así Bucky no huele a enfermo; con una aplicación reciente, no huele prácticamente a nada, por mucho que Steve se acerque inconscientemente.

—Te, ¿te gusta el café? —prueba Steve.

Bucky parece sobresaltado.

—¿Qué?

Puede que ahora sea una pregunta increíblemente personal. Aunque hay café por todas partes. Steve pasa por delante de innumerables cafeterías por el camino. ¿A no ser que Bucky sea de té? Ese parece uno de esos debates que nunca acaban en internet, como si la pizza del estilo de Chicago es una pizza o un pastel, y si poner fruta en las cosas es señal de que se acaba el mundo. ¿El café es una señal del fin del mundo? Steve da marcha atrás frenéticamente.

—Es decir, a mí sí. Me gusta. El café. No te tiene que gustar.

—No lo he probado —dice Bucky, encogiéndose y mirando entre la planta y Steve como si fueran a aliarse para pelearse con él a puñetazos.

—Oh —dice Steve. Es _muy_ difícil leer a Bucky con lo poco que huele—. Ehm - lo siento. Habías dicho que este era el bueno y...

—Todos los agentes se pelean por él —dice Bucky, con un aspecto cada vez más asustado. Ahora mira a la puerta, y a la maceta, y, preocupantemente, a la ventana—. Dicen. Quién se ha llevado el último. Por qué siempre nos quedamos sin malasio de un solo origen.

—Oh —dice Steve de nuevo, ahora también mirando a la maceta, y a Bucky, y a la puerta, y, más preocupantemente, a la ventana.

—Es. De tueste medio —dice Bucky, y ahora están los dos mirando la ventana.

—Eso es bueno —dice Steve, no porque le importe en absoluto o sepa qué significa, tan solo esperando hacer que Bucky esté un poco menos nervioso. No pueden salir los dos por la ventana, pero no quiere que Bucky sea el que se defenestre y pueda cortarse con los cristales, así que piensa en moverse para dejarle vía libre hacia la puerta. Pero cuando se mueve hacia la planta Bucky tensa sus hombros, por lo que se detiene. Bucky mira a la oreja izquierda de Steve, rápidamente, y de nuevo hacia abajo.

De repente Steve desea que el sérum no hiciera que los piercings se cerraran. Solía llevar pendientes, un solo par - los pequeñitos de plata de la abuela Shannon para la misa del domingo - pero siempre pensaba que cuando fuera mayor podría tener más. Tal vez si sus orejas tuvieran algo puesto Bucky miraría más tiempo. Ahora se hacen pendientes increíbles. Vio a alguien en la calle con más púas que un erizo en la oreja, y uno de ellos era una serpiente enroscada en la concha de la oreja y a Steve le hubiera gustado tocarle los colmillos diminutos. En su lugar, se quedó mirando durante demasiado rato y casi se topó con alguien, le pidió disculpas, se dio cuenta de que solo era un semáforo, y bajó su cabeza y volvió rápido a casa.

Ahora Bucky está mirando la cafetera. Mientras la contemplan, la... keurig... suelta un último chisporroteo y expulsa lo que queda del café a la taza. Steve la mira, luego la coge y se la ofrece a Bucky.

Bucky la mira como si fuera una barra de caramelo cubierta de arañas, después da media vuelta y sale con elegancia de la sala de descanso.

Steve se mira la mano. Ha visto muchas tazas de café que eran directamente maleducadas. Hacen algo de gracia, claro, pero pasar por un escaparate donde quince objetos inanimados te chillan acerca cuán cafeinado debes estar antes de poder hablar se siente algo forzoso. Solo quería una tetera bonita. Una que pitara cuando esté lista, para que pudiera ponerla en el fogón y cuando silbara se acordaría de que el agua caliente está lista y dejaría de tener que ir, calentar el agua, olvidarse de ella, volver, calentar el agua, olvidarse de ella -

Bueno. Esta taza no tiene nada maleducado escrito, así que debe haber sido Steve.

De nuevo se siente como si hubiera insultado a la madre de alguien sin querer, y de nuevo Bucky actúa como si se hubiera olvidado de todo ello a la mañana siguiente. La verdad es que Steve está perdido. Mucha gente ha empezado a darle cosas ahora que vive en el arrecife, pero eso es más bien un conjunto rotativo de vecinos presentándose con sus hijos para darle bizcocho de plátano y hacer lo que creen que son indagaciones sutiles respecto al estado de su banco. Esto... no es así en absoluto.

Bucky empieza a caminar a su altura algunas veces cuando pasa por los pasillos, y al principio Steve piensa que solo van al mismo sitio hasta que Bucky empieza a decir "Cámara" entre dientes cada cierto tiempo. Steve asiente cuando las localiza, todas ellas escondidas con esmero en las juntas de la pared u ocultas por la moldura, y después Bucky siempre se gira y se va. Una vez Steve finge no ver una de ellas hasta que Bucky directamente se planta en medio del pasillo en pose rígida directamente bajo la cámara, mirándole fijamente las rótulas hasta que Steve lo reconoce. Después se siente un poco mal por ello. No está intentando reírse de Bucky, solo quiere entenderlo.

Incluso después de que Steve sepa dónde está cada cámara en el complejo de SHIELD, Bucky sigue apareciendo en intervalos impredecibles. Una vez le mira a los ojos y se toca la mejilla; Steve va al baño más cercano y ve que tiene una mancha de crema de afeitar seca en el pómulo. Alguien le deja una sola bellota perfecta en la bandeja de correo. Steve se la acerca a la nariz y capta un aire a bloqueador del olor de batalla.

Tras un par de semanas, Bucky se vuelve más directo. Steve sale de una sesión de entrenamiento con los As de SHIELD en la que han hecho mucho trabajo de resistencia y se encuentra a Bucky merodeando junto a las máquinas expendedoras que hay fuera del vestuario. Bucky mira a ambos lados del pasillo, un rápido vistazo, y después da un manotazo a la máquina que tiene más cerca. Los alambiques de alambre liberan una bolsa de lo que parecen ser frutos secos a la bandeja de extracción. Bucky la saca, la mete en el bolsillo de Steve y desaparece tras la puerta más cercana, la cual Steve está casi seguro de que solo conduce al armario del conserje.

Steve se queda mirando un buen par de minutos, y luego se da cuenta de que si sale y ve que Steve sigue ahí vigilando la puerta va a ser bastante incómodo para los dos, así que sale de ahí y va a hacer algo de trabajo de verdad.

Se come los frutos secos. Sería una grosería no hacerlo, la verdad.

De momento nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Bucky ha estado haciendo estas pequeñas cosas por él, o en caso contrario, no han hablado de ello. Ahora que lo piensa, Bucky solo se le acerca cuando no hay nadie más a su alrededor, lo que, bueno, el tío ya parece suficientemente tímido, con el bloqueador del olor todo el tiempo, así que no le sorprende que no quiera tener público en sus interacciones sociales. Steve tampoco se lo ha comentado a nadie, porque suena tonto hasta en su cabeza. ¿El Soldado de Invierno te ha dado alguna bellota últimamente? Anda, ¡a mí también! ¿Por casualidad no podrías decirme qué significa?

Así que se queda como un misterio.

Sigue recibiendo esas breves visitas. Está limpiando su equipo en el vestuario con Natasha cuando parte una de las correas de su cartuchera sin querer.

—Caray —dice entre dientes. Parece que semana sí semana no desgarre una costura o dispare un botón o aplaste un pomo. Empieza a pensar que nunca va a acostumbrarse, ni siquiera si se vuelve O, porque es un problema del sérum y tiene más que ver con Steve sobresaltándose que con ningún problema de agresividad. No es que estuviera _enfadado_ con la cartuchera, por Dios. Solo estaba pensando que deberían volver a enyesar la pared que tiene enfrente, y que debería saber cómo enyesar una pared. ¿El futuro ha descubierto ya cómo evitar enlechar los baños? El futuro ha resuelto problemas de los que Steve nunca había oído, pero todavía tiene que ponerse de rodillas y frotar a conciencia la ducha cada vez que la limpia.

Natasha, que niñera o no a veces parece la única persona calma del mundo con eso de que se puede sentar a su lado y hacer su propio trabajo sin necesidad de conversación, suelta una risita.

—¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de solicitar equipo permanente? —le pregunta Steve mientras sostiene su cartuchera rota—. No solo para usar en cada misión. ¿Crees que debería comprarme el mío?

Parece que Natasha está a punto de responder, pero Bucky se materializa en la otra punta del vestuario. Tiene algo en la mano, y conforme se acerca, Steve se da cuenta de que es su propia cartuchera: Steve tiene la estandarizada que dan en SHIELD, pero la de Bucky es a medida, con una funda para cuchillo en la parte de atrás y una cuarta cinta ajustable.

—Toma —dice, y se la da a Steve.

—¡Gracias! —dice Steve, tan abierto y amigable como es posible, pero Bucky ya se está yendo. ¿Existen algo así como la paz de guerrillas? Steve ha oído de los actos de amabilidad repentinos, pero esto se parece menos a pagar la compra de la siguiente persona en la cola del supermercado y más a alguien que siempre salta de entre los arbustos para resolver algún pequeño problema de su vida. ¿Actos de amabilidad estratégicos? Steve frota la tira de la cartuchera de Bucky, con la mirada perdida en las profundidades del vestuario como si los azulejos astillados le fueran a revelar algún oscuro secreto sobre el mosaico.

Se abrocha la cartuchera nueva y se pone el resto del equipo antes de darse cuenta de que Natasha le está mirando sin reparos como si fuera el único resultado con éxito de un programa secreto del gobierno que luchó contra una potencia mundial masiva hasta que se quedó sin ganas de levantarse, acabó congelado, y ahora está mirando los azulejos del baño como si estuviera a la cabeza de su lista de preocupaciones. Y después cae en que parece que Natasha no sabía que Bucky le ha estado sorprendiendo en silencio con consejos útiles, así que probablemente solo parece que Steve haya convocado una cartuchera de algún modo, ya que, a juzgar por la expresión de Natasha, Bucky _no_ va por ahí repartiendo equipación como el Hada padrina de los deseos tácticos cada vez que a alguien se le rompe una correa.

—Ehm —dice Steve como respuesta, porque es la Mejor mente estratega de una generación de acuerdo a demasiadas placas y construcciones de piedra esculpida. Se pregunta en qué generación está ahora, técnicamente. ¿Te quedas en la que naciste o con tu grupo de edad actual? Si alguna vez descongelan a otra persona le preguntará lo que piensa. A Natasha le gusta señalarle las placas, sobre todo si tienen caca de pájaro encima, o sea que no es de mucha ayuda.

Ahora no deja de mirar entre Steve y la cartuchera nueva con algo parecido a la alarma en el rostro.

—Steve —dice con cautela—, ¿has tenido contacto con el Soldado fuera de las misiones?

—¿No mucho? —dice, porque solo se han cruzado en los pasillos, y no vale la pena mencionarlo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado analizando casa encuentro después de que tuviera lugar. Si Steve se ha pasado más de un informe post-misión aburrido intentando adivinar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Bucky se cepilló el pelo y si lo hizo él o pidió ayuda a sus compañeros de banco, es cosa de Steve, y para nada el tipo de información que quiere dar a Natasha.

—No mucho —repite Natasha.

—Solo me lo he encontrado en la sala de descanso, ese tipo de cosas. No le gusta el café.

—No le gusta el café. ¿Te _dijo_ que no le gusta el café?

—Bueno, no. Solo no tomó —se encoge de hombros con algo de impotencia—. Le ofrecí uno, pero se fue.

Natasha se relaja sutilmente. Deja la interrogación, pero Steve la ve mirando su cartuchera nueva cuando acaban de vestirse.

-o-

Bucky está lidiando con una situación en curso.

Es una situación increíblemente difícil. Parece tener origen en el cuerpo. No es dolor exactamente. No es placer exactamente. Más que nada parece ser una gran bola candente en su estómago que tiene conexión directa a su cerebro.

No ha tenido tantos problemas desde que estaba desintoxicándose del régimen de drogas de HYDRA. Todos los libros dicen que hacerse O es el primer paso para recuperarse del trauma, y lo hizo, y le ayudó - le ayudó mucho, y no ha tenido mucho en cuanto a impacto por la transición. Se alegró de librarse de la hipervigilancia aguda que lo mantenía merodeando por los pasillos de su propia cabeza y gruñendo a todo el mundo desde el interno de la oficina de correo al mismo Fury. Sí se sentía un poco más lento, y... más suave, pero es - agradable. Como si hubiera tirado la cabeza con la colada y ahora acabara de salir de la secadora toda templada y con un poco de electricidad estática.

Lé llevó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la sensibilidad adicional a los olores, pero su nariz ya era bastante sensible antes y ahora solo es algo que le molesta a veces. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que salió y cuatro desde que se hizo O y lo peor que ha pasado fueron los dolores de cabeza por olores, que son normales y le pasan a otras personas. No pasó por nada más. Su dieta sí cambió bastante, pero no cree que los libros estuvieran hablando de pasar de papilla de nutrientes a comida de personas, y empezó a usar supresores del ciclo inmediatamente de modo que la menstruación nunca ha sido un problema, y todas las otras minucias deben haber sido tan pequeñas que ni se dio cuenta, si siquiera ocurrieron. Los libros dijeron que tendría más ganas de abrazos y no ha querido que le tocara nadie. Los libros dijeron que podría tener menos inclinación por el ejercicio y sentirse más sociable y sigue yendo al gimnasio de madrugada y saliendo a correr suficientemente temprano como para no tener que ver ni siquiera a los fanáticos de la pista encabezados por Maria Hill.

Aunque - los efectos deben haber llegado con retraso, porque _ahora_ siente como si su _cuerpo entero_ estuviera burbujeando con el ansia de - de - de hacer _algo_ con el Capitán Rogers. No es la primera vez que ha mirado algo y ha sentido como si seis semáforos se encendieran de distintos colores en su cerebro, pero normalmente tiene algo que ver con alguna cosa vieja de HYDRA, o alguna cosa vieja de Antes y esto... no llega a tener el mismo olor a lengüeta metálica. Con Rogers, simplemente - tiene - es que tiene tanta _piel,_ y, y, dientes, y, hay _manos,_ y tiene _ojos_ , y hay un _maldito remolino_. Cómo. Cómo puede salir en público con el remolino. Cómo no se lo ha peinado nadie. Bucky vio cómo se le secaba mal una vez que el Capitán Rogers salió de las duchas, un mechón de pelo rebelde arqueándose como una de esas colas de perros enroscadas, y tuvo que fijar sus manos detrás de su espalda para impedirse tocarlo. _Cómo no hay nadie más intentando tocarlo._

La Viuda toca al Capitán Rogers a veces, pero no toca el remolino. May ni siquiera _mira_ el remolino. ¿Cómo nadie toca el remolino? Cómo no hay una línea de personas esperando su turno para que alguien _arregle el remolino._ A veces Bucky se medio despierta de soñar despierto y estaba alargando el brazo hacia una preciosa nube de nada y sus dedos son lo que sea que su estómago siente cuando le presentan Las patatas con ajo. El remolino es lo que _hace que se suba por las paredes_ , si se va a poner a hablar como la gente de la primera planta. Las personas de la primera planta son quienes hablan con más personas de fuera, así que parecen ser los más cercanos a... como son las personas.

No sabe si las otras personas también piensan así en el Capitán Rogers. Muchas, muchas partes del cuerpo de Bucky están diciendo que _será mejor que no lo hagan_ pero también cómo. Cómo no van a hacerlo. El Capitán Rogers _llámame Steve_ tiene la voz muy grave y el pelo muy corto y - hombros. Muchos hombros. Puede que sea más hombros que cualquier otra cosa exceptuando su voz, probablemente. Tal vez guarde su voz extra en los hombros. Huele a buen sudor. Huele como un piso franco en el que nadie puede encontrarte. Huele como la persona que necesitas en una crisis, lo que no está nada mal considerando que normalmente Bucky se siente en una crisis incluso en sus mejores días.

El Capitán Rogers simplemente se acercó a él en el quinjet y le recolocó el hombro y olía tan - tan -

La primera vez que Bucky se hizo daño en una misión de SHIELD todos los otros agentes olían a miedo, una áspera respuesta de lucha o huida que apestó el quinjet durante todo el viaje de vuelta a base. May fue la única que no olía como si estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios, pero solo lo miró y le dijo, en tono de sugerencia, que los de Médica le podrían ayudar. No es que Bucky hubiera _ido_ a Médica - ni siquiera se acerca a esa planta si puede evitarlo - pero el Capitán Rogers le vio el hombro y se acercó y su olor era rico y amable como - como - el pudin de chocolate. Toda una _cuba_ de pudin de chocolate. Bucky no había tenido pensamientos tan profundos sobre el pudin de chocolate hasta ahora, pero ahora que lo sabe quiere ahogarse en él.

El Capitán Rogers no le tiene miedo. El Capitán Rogers habla en voz baja y su voz es suave como un paño de abrillantar, algo que pule y calma. Cuando Bucky habla, le escucha. Encontró las cámaras. Se comió los cacahuetes. Sus brazos tienen una pinta increíblemente mordible. _Tiene_ un _remolino_.

Bucky no sabe qué _hacer_.

A falta de opciones factibles en una posición insostenible la mejor respuesta es retirarse, de modo que Bucky merodea por Ubicación Oculta. Ubicación Oculta tan solo es el baño olvidado en el sótano industrial de SHIELD, pero llamarlo así le hace sentir mejor respecto a vivir a tiempo parcial en un baño (y la otra parte viviendo... fuera) y además fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza cuando la Viuda le preguntó dónde se estaba quedando y se agobió. Es ideal porque está cerca de los incineradores de residuos, que huelen suficientemente mal como para cubrir cualquier rastro que Bucky pueda dejar, y arriba en la esquina tiene una ventana de dos pies por uno cubierta por una rejilla de acero. Eso significa que puede quemar cosas en el lavabo y el humo saldrá de forma segura, lo que significa que no se siente mal por lo que le hizo al detector de humo del baño.

Normalmente no quema cosas, pero a veces no es suficiente con triturar.

Aquí no está solo. Tiene seis trituradoras de papel y una impresora, rescatadas de circunstancias insostenibles en las oficinas de SHIELD. La impresora pertenecía al Agente Hoffmeyer, solo que el Agente Hoffmeyer trataba mal a su perro y ahora el perro vive con un agradable banco a dos condados y su impresora vive con Bucky.

Le gusta pensar que aquí tienen una buena vida. Leyó todos los manuales de principio a fin y las mantiene bien abastecidas de electricidad y objetivos. Y también le ayudan a él. Son un equipo de apoyo excelente. Los libros decían que establecería lazos en su banco más rápido como O y no ha establecido laos con ningún agente de SHIELD, pero se siente - bien. Imprimiendo cosas y dándoselas a las trituradoras. La terapia es para hablar de cosas en voz alta para que no vuelvan a perseguirte por tu cabeza, pero supone que ver todos esos pensamientos en blanco y negro y después en tiras puede ser incluso mejor.

Tiene las trituradoras y la impresora. Imprimen secretos y después se los comen. Y cuando triturarlos no es suficiente, Bucky tiene el lavabo del baño, una ventana para buena ventilación, y su mechero.

Imprime otra copia del informe del Soldado de Invierno y se lo da de comer página a página a las trituradoras. Zumban felices mientras lo mastican. Pasa un atisbo de _Barnes, James Buchanan_ , visible durante un momento antes de que la Trituradora Cinco (RRHH, sala de fotocopias) se lo coma.

Eligió _Bucky_ de entre sus opciones porque sonaba - bien. Tranquilo. Como una persona que sabe lo que es estar tranquilo. A veces va a sitios en los que toman tu nombre con tu pedido y para llamarte solo para oírlo en voz alta, para recordárselo. Debe haber sido O, antes de que lo reclutaran, con un nombre tan bonito como Bucky. Debe de haber tenido muchos amigos. Hubiera sabido qué hacer con todo esto, en algún momento, antes de que los nazis lo dejaran con daño cerebral.

Ahora tiene seis trituradoras y una copia del Cosmopolitan. El Cosmopolitan estaba en la papelera de reciclaje antes de que Bucky lo rescatara y se lo llevara a Ubicación Oculta. La potada es de un atrevido rosa chicle y tiene como titular _A DE ATRACCIÓN - ¡hazte irresistible!_ sobre un tipo de aspecto A que frunce sus labios hacia el lector. Parece muy cómodo y feliz con su suéter grande. Es, Bucky decide, una imagen a la que aspirar.

Sin embargo, el principal motivo por el que Bucky cogió este Cosmo, es uno de los titulares más pequeños, junto a la cadera del tío, que dice, _¿SIENTES HORMIGUEOS? ¿ACALORAD@ Y MOLEST@? ¡Cinco pasos que no dan miedo para asegurarte tu crush!_

Parece muy prometedor. Los hormigueos candentes y molestos son los síntomas principales de la reciente aflicción de Bucky. Esta es la mejor pista que ha encontrado hasta ahora, así que se acomoda y pasa a la página necesaria.

Los cinco pasos que no dan miedo parecen empezar con un diagrama de flujos violeta. Todas las casillas están etiquetadas y tienen flechas muy claras. Incluso hay un sistema de puntos. Aplicado, Bucky saca un lápiz para ir marcando la cuenta y empieza a leer.

_Entonces estáis pensando, vale, hay algo entre nosotros, pero es hora de invitar a esa persona especial a que se una a la fiesta. ¡Haced este cuestionario juntos para averiguar quién es quién y empezar vuestro plan para pillar a vuestro A perfecto!_

Bucky mira a su alrededor. Las trituradoras están ahí y tienen representación. ¿Debería leerles en voz alta? No tienen orejas ni ningún artefacto que capte el sonido (Bucky lo comprobó muy concienzudamente). Tal vez solo les dé el cuestionario de comer cuando lo haya acabado.

Pasa a la primera pregunta.

_Tu banco acaba de mudarse a un nuevo arrecife, ¡y os han invitado a una fiesta del vecindario! Cuando llegáis, tú:_

  1. _A) Das una vuelta y empiezas a presentarte_
  2. _B) Tomas a un compañero del banco del brazo y leéis el ambiente_
  3. _C) Vas direct@ a la mesa de comida y plantas el plato súper genial que has traído para todos_
  4. _D) Empiezas a organizar una partida de pillapilla_



Bucky se queda mirando el cuestionario varios minutos, atascado en la primera pregunta. No tiene un banco, no tiene vecinos, y nunca lo han invitado a una fiesta, a no ser que colarse en la sala de descanso para comerse la tarta que sobra del cumpleaños de alguien cuente. Rodea la D con prudencia. A veces la gente huye de él y les pilla. Es casi como el pillapilla.

¡ _Dos de tus compañeros de banco se están peleando! Cuando empiezan los gritos, tú:_

  1. _A) Les recuerdas que bajen el volumen, los vecinos están escuchando_
  2. _B) Te interpones entre ellos y encuentras una solución con la que ambos estén conformes_
  3. _C) Te llevas al resto del banco a tomar helado mientras ellos dos resuelven sus diferencias_
  4. _D) Te unes a los gritos y apoyas a quien crees que tiene razón_



Bucky se estremece. Los gritos son... no buenos. Incluso antes de hacerse O y mejorara su audición, tenía los oídos sensibles. Puede ignorar la incomodidad si es un requisito de la misión, pero siempre lleva encima tapones para los oídos cuando va por la base. Los gritos _enfadados_ son aún peores. Para empezar no tiene ni idea de cómo la gente puede soportar discutir a grito pelado. No le ha pasado nada malo en ningún momento en que haya olido a alguien enfadado por SHIELD, pero su cuerpo parece programado para prestar atención a los olores de peligro y la única forma en que reacciona a la ira es yendo a alerta roja. Es incluso peor ahora que es O, porque en lugar de abalanzarse a los sentimientos previos a una pelea, su cuerpo solo quiere esconderse en una caja de zapatos.

La idea de estar entre dos personas que pelean a gritos le da ganas de tirarse por una ventana. Rodea la C.

El resto del cuestionario es más de lo mismo. Bucky sale adelante como puede, y donde no puede se rinde y coge una respuesta al azar.

_Resultados:_

_DIPLOMÁTIC@_

_AVENTURER@_

_MEDIADOR_

_MADRE DE LA GUARIDA_

_NIÑ@ SALVAJE_

Si Bucky cuenta sus puntos, le sale NIÑ@ SALVAJE. Bucky no se siente como un NIÑO SALVAJE. Tampoco se siente diplomático, aventurero, mediador o maternal. Principalmente se siente como que es un milagro que se ponga las botas bien cada mañana.

Avanza en las páginas de la revista. Los cinco pasos para asegurarte un crush parecen ser hacer el cuestionario con tu banco, definir qué rol cumple cada uno, y después mandar al AVENTURER@ y al DIPLOMÁTIC@ a hacer una propuesta mientras que la MADRE DE LA GUARIDA y el MEDIADOR preparan un ambiente acogedor para el A. Al NIÑ@ SALVAJE le recomiendan que conozca al A en los pasos posteriores del cortejo y "compruebe las habilidades del A en jardinería". Ese consejo va seguido de una carita sonriente guiñando el ojo.

Bucky es muy bueno descifrando cosas. Desmonta la revista con cuidado hasta que todas las páginas están sueltas, después localiza cada artículo que tenga una carita guiñando el ojo. La pared de espejo sobre el lavabo es una superficie excelente para análisis de información; la cinta adhesiva se pega muy bien al cristal, y bloquearse la imagen de sí mismo reduce el índice de dolores de cabeza que sufre. Pega las páginas de la revista en montones lógicos y empieza a marcar artículos relevantes con etiquetas de colores. No está claro qué patrón establecen, pero es de esperar. Esto es una situación en curso, con muchos puntos de información desconocida. Seguirá estableciendo contacto con el Capitán Rogers hasta que los huecos de datos estén cubiertos, y Bucky entienda los pensamientos de pudin de chocolate y el remolino y el sentimiento de rodillas líquidas que experimenta cuando el Capitán Rogers sonríe en sus inmediaciones. Y entonces sabrá qué _hacer_ al respecto.

Mientras tanto, necesita más información. Mira al reloj: 0317. El Capitán Rogers llegará en una hora a la base. Eso le deja con suficiente tiempo para saquear el contenedor de reciclaje de papel en busca de más revistas. Se equipa con un número de armas apropiado para la base de SHIELD y se escabulle por un conducto de ventilación.

-o-

Steve se pasa la mayoría del tiempo entrenando, porque el resultado de tener un montón de As alrededor es que tienen que estar ocupados o empiezan a tener peleítas de dominio para ver quién se queda con el último trozo de tarta de cereza y ruibarbo. Él participa en todos los ejercicios de terreno y dirige muchos de los que tienen lugar en el bosque, por su experiencia vagando por los campos europeos infestados de gente del Reich sin morirse. Hay un montón de entrenamiento de combate, lo que agradece, y cursos y repasos en armas, que son interesantes, y por supuesto acondicionamiento de campo, que es como ir al gimnasio pero con los antiguos sargentos instructores haciéndote agotar músculos que ni sabías que tenías.

Luego está la semana O de cada mes, en la que tienen que participar todos los agentes alfa de servicio activo frente a todos los agentes omega en servicio activo sin bloqueador del olor. El ejercicio también está abierto a personal no combatiente, y sirve además como un curso de defensa personal. Natasha dirige este. Todos los Os de servicio activo de la base pasan el fin de semana depurándose de todo el bloqueador del olor y vuelven, como Dernier solía decir, au naturale, y luego se pasan la mañana poniéndose el equipo y haciendo sus ejercicios en el gimnasio principal. Ahora es por la tarde y Steve puede ver cómo los As entrantes parpadean con fuerza al pasar por el muro de aroma natural.

Él y May dirigen el contingente alfa. STRIKE tiene tanto entrenamiento que no retroceden automáticamente cuando un O se les acerca con nada más amenazante que una mirada afilada, pero la razón de que no retrocedan es que tienen estas sesiones de entrenamiento a menudo. El olor va directo a los instintos y es jodidamente difícil anteponerse a él a no ser que encuentres la forma de metértelo en la cabeza aunque sea a golpes. Puede ser tan minúsculo como un estremecimiento o medio segundo de duda, pero a agentes como Natasha y Peggy les basta con medio segundo.

Alrededor de la mitad de los agentes O son lo que Natasha llama viajeros frecuentes, cambiando con tanta frecuencia que se pasan un mes a un lado de la valla y un mes en el otro, por así decirlo, pero también es práctica para los que no transicionan. Que se te acerque un alfa corriendo hace que tus instintos te digan que hagas el muerto y le muestres la garganta, que es igual de inconveniente. Los As no tienen que limpiarse mucho - el olor a alfa es más pungente y los As sudan más, de modo que lo único que Steve y STRIKE tenían que hacer era no ponerse bloqueador del olor ni desodorante por la mañana. De todas formas, los As van primero.

Steve lleva tiempo haciendo estos entrenamientos, y a estas alturas hay una fórmula. Empiezan con calentamientos; Natasha y May eligen una forma de entrenamiento cada una y proceden a usar a Steve como títere de prácticas. Natasha enseña a un corrillo de agentes júnior dónde golpear, y pone a otros sénior a practicar agarres en Steve para poder corregirles la técnica. Es un buen calentamiento para la siguiente parte, que es para lo que hacen la depuración de productos.

A veces Steve se siente un poco mal por esta parte. Es como cuando doblas uno de esos músculos que tenías que estirar, yendo directo al núcleo del sentimiento alfa y subiéndolo al máximo de revoluciones, maximizando su olor. Al mismo tiempo es - no es lo que más le guste, ver a los agentes a su alrededor tambaleándose ligeramente o con algún espasmo, todos girados hacia él con los ojos como platos y los orificios nasales dilatados, incluso cuando saben lo que ocurre. Pero su olor a alfa es mucho más fuerte que incluso el A más apestoso, por lo que entrenar con él da ventaja a los agentes cuando están en combate contra As normales, y todos están de acuerdo en que tienen suerte de tenerlo solo por eso. Fue al menos la mitad de la razón por la cual todos los matones de HYDRA llevaban máscaras en batalla tras las primeras pocas veces en las que se tropezaban entre ellos cuando Steve estaba a barlovento.

Lo usaban como ariete en la guerra, cuando sabían que les serviría para abrir paso en medio del combate: Steve se lavaba lo mejor que podía en el pozo o lago o río más cercano si aún le quedaba algún resto de bloqueador del olor, pero la mitad de las veces ni importaba porque el producto aguado que le dieron no aguantaba suficiente y Steve enseguida lo agotaba en combate. A Peggy le gustaba provocarlo - tu truco era empezar una discusión, o algo suficientemente parecido que sus instintos no podían distinguir la diferencia: empujaba a Steve en el pecho, le gruñía en la cara hasta que él le devolvía los gruñidos, hasta que el tufillo de ambos se elevaba como el vapor. Tampoco lo usaba solo para el combate - una vez arrastró a Steve por el cuartel general, lo enfadó, lo llevó a una celda en la que retenían a un obrero de HYDRA que habían capturado e hizo que Steve estuviera parado detrás del prisionero mientras Peg le hacía preguntas muy calmadas y civilizadas y educadas. Las rodillas del tipo se rindieron en cinco minutos.

Era primitivo, y más que un poco brutal, pero Steve no puede negar que Peggy obtenía resultados. Y cuando se trata de entrenar, es lo que funciona.

No es exactamente así. Para la actividad de SHIELD, el verdadero objetivo de los agentes O júnior ni siquiera es desarmarle, es tan solo llegar a poder tocarle y conseguir golpearle de cualquier forma. Un manotazo en el pecho cuenta. Para los civiles, Steve piensa, el objetivo probablemente sería simplemente mantener su posición cuando se acercara a ellos. Los agentes más experimentados tienen que intentar quitarle el garrote de las manos, y para algunas personas como Natasha y May es directamente una lucha - aunque para este tipo de entrenamiento lo usan más como una demo que como una pelea de verdad.

Solía hacer este tipo de cosas con los Howlies, aunque nunca llegaron a este tipo de oficialidad. Siendo todos A, era un poco más serio que un forcejeo de dominio, pero a veces Peg traía a un par de agentes O cuando estaban en el campamento y les gritaba cosas como _¡parece que tengáis leche en las venas, malditos pusilánimes!_ y los animaba a que se amontonaran encima de él.

A menudo los Howlies se enfrentaban a operativos altamente capacitados que miraban el escudo con desdén como si solo fuera cosa de pompa y circunstancia hasta que les daba justo en el melón. Peggy solía golpear a un chaval con lo que tuviera a mano, se apartaba el pelo de la cara y suspiraba, mirando el atizador o la lámpara reventada o el tarro de conservas roto: _bueno, el deber manda_. Intentó pasárselo a todo con el que entrenaba, al ver que era _muy efectivo_ , pero no todo el mundo pillaba el truco.

Después todos se juntaban alrededor de una mesa de la cantina o una fogata, recordándose a ellos mismos y a Steve que todo había sido cosa de práctica, sin ningún motivo ulterior tras ello. A Steve le gustaba esa parte; rodeando en sus brazos a los mismos agentes que habían intentado ahogarlo en un charco de barro unas horas antes, todos acurrucados en buena compañía. La energía inquieta que normalmente hacía que se quedara dando vueltas al campamento una o dos horas antes de poder dormir lograba agotarse entre la pelea y la satisfacción de tener a todo el mundo cerca y a salvo.

Steve se pregunta por un momento por qué Bucky no participa - hasta Lillian de Contabilidad está aquí, envuelta en equipo almohadillado y todo - porque no está fuera de misión: Steve lo ha visto esta mañana. Aunque de nuevo, si el olor de Bucky es tan suave que hasta a Steve le costó identificarlo como O, puede que no sirva para este tipo de ejercicio.

Después May da una palmada para empezar. Natasha ataca a Steve, le da una patada entumecedora al interior de su antebrazo, y comienzan. Las carreras de todos empiezan con Steve, y después de un intento se ponen en línea frente a uno de los otros cuatro alfas que tienen el siguiente olor más fuerte. Tras Steve, cargar hacia Rodríguez o Baker o May parece perfectamente factible.

Steve está repugnante al final de la sesión, goteando sudor y apestando. Ya no es agresivo: no puede aguantar ese ritmo fuera de combate, no cuando su cuerpo sabe que solo es una pelea de mentira. Ahora solo huele a sí mismo, lo que es - bueno, se puede decir con seguridad que ya no hay nadie que salga de la sala para huir de él.

A estas alturas casi todo el mundo se ha ajustado más o menos, o por lo menos, nadie se le acerca demasiado. Los Howlies solían hacer eso, aunque fueran As hasta la médula. Los GI más jóvenes del campamento solían seguirlo a veces, ni siquiera siendo conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Al principio era raro de cojones para Steve, porque antes del sérum la gente más bien cruzaba la calle para evitarlo, sin importar lo maleducados que fueran, y ahora es - esto. O sea, lo entiende. A veces cuando la gente estaba cansada y se te estaba yendo el bloqueador del olor se te acercaban, como si fueran polillas y tú fueras el mejor jersey de todo el armario.

Pero si la gente puede acostumbrarse a su olor en su máxima potencia, pueden acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa. Todos están resollando más de lo normal, es verdad, y Steve se siente un poco como aquella confitería en la quinta frente a cuyo escaparate solía quedarse sin darse cuenta. Los olores son gratis, ¿verdad? Simplemente no sabe muy bien qué hacer con el hecho de que hay un par de personas mirándolo igual que él mira a un buen bollo de miel artesano.

—Deberíamos dejarlo —dice Steve apartándose pelo sudado de la frente. Natasha asiente, masajeándose un nudo del cuello con la mano que tiene libre. Todos los otros agentes están haciendo estiramientos o tragando agua, agrupados alrededor de las fuentes. Steve podría seguir, pero sabe que nadie más puede, no en buena forma, ni aunque quisieran.

Están empezando a recoger cuando aparece Bucky.

Steve está de espaldas a la puerta, pero se da cuenta al mismo tiempo que ellos, porque ese débil olor a enfermo que captó en el quinjet ahora es toda una avalancha. Se propaga como el fuego ante el influjo repentino de aire que llega por las puertas abiertas, abriéndose paso en el aire viciado del gimnasio. Bucky se ha quitado todo el bloqueador del olor igual que el resto de agentes, y cuando Steve se gira ve que también va vestido con su equipación. Tiene una especie de rubor frenético en lo alto de las mejillas.

Muy, muy distantemente, se le ocurre a Steve que se ha quedado mirando. Bucky lo mira como si Steve fuera una alarma de incendios avisando de que no le quedan pilas a las dos de la mañana. Parece una boca de incendios reventada en un día abrasador. Bucky huele como si algo hubiera salido mal y arreglarlo es cosa específicamente de Steve. No tiene la más remota idea de porqué se le presenta tan violentamente ni a qué instintos, pero por Dios, está pasando.

—Soldado —le saluda May cordialmente y en absoluto como si se hubiera tragado ninguna parte de la lengua. Eso es indicio de un buen líder, determina Steve. Él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso ahora mismo, con las manos temblando y lo que sea la necesidad que tiene normalmente por tocarle la cabeza a Bucky multiplicada. Detrás de May la mitad de STRIKE se mira entre ellos con cara de pánico—, justo estamos acabando, ¿necesitas un compañero?

La mirada de Bucky recorre el recinto a toda velocidad, desde la aprobación profesional de May a todos los otros As intentando esconderse unos detrás de otros. Bucky traga saliva. Steve traga saliva en compasión porque si fuera cualquier otra persona, piensa, el ansia por arropar a Bucky y ponerlo junto a una chimenea con un buen libro y algo en la radio sería incontrolable, y aun así -

—Yo —se ofrece, dando un paso hacia delante, y después, para sonar un poco menos como un neandertal gruñón, añade—, puedo pelear. Aunque tendrá que ser uno contra uno. Los demás están ehm. Probablemente. Cansados. Por hoy.

La mirada de Bucky se centra en Steve. Parece que esté hipnotizado. Todo el gimnasio se infla de alivio.

—De acuerdo, podéis retiraros —dice Natasha, manteniendo una conversación mediante miradas con May, y hay una estampida inmediata hacia las duchas. Eso es bueno. A Bucky no le gusta tener público, está - bien.

Pero ahora es Bucky mirando a Steve y Steve mirando a Bucky, y Steve se concentra en su mirada y piensa _colega. Compañero de armas. Compañero de trabajo_ y no piensa en nada relacionado con mantas. Tiene muchas ganas de pensar en mantas. Y en cómo Bucky debería estar envuelto en al menos ocho. Por esto viene tan bien el entrenamiento, para que no vayas a atacar al enemigo y de repente cambies de plan y te encuentres preparando chocolate a la taza. Una guerra fundada en malvaviscos es un reino en declive, es probablemente lo que dice al menos una parábola. Steve se muerde los labios y toma varias inhalaciones profundas por la boca intencionadamente porque tiene que aclimatarse y no pensar en. Mantas.

May se hace a un lado, con expresión neutra, claramente adoptando el papel de vigilante, y eso rompe el hechizo. Steve se alegra; Bucky parece menos incómodo alrededor de May que de la mayoría de los otros agentes, y no es que Bucky necesite una _alcahueta,_ pero le hace sentir mejor que haya alguien más de todas formas. Más profesional. Menos como el tipo de pelea que un A y un O puedan tener para divertirse, y Steve entierra ese pensamiento en cuanto aparece. No es el tipo de capullo al que se le mezclan esos cables. Es un profesional que va a pelear con un compañero de trabajo. Un compañero de trabajo agradable, de hecho, que le enseñó dónde están las toallas y el café, y ay si esta no es una línea de pensamiento práctica porque ahora no puede dejar de pensar en cómo realmente tiene que intentar devolverle el favor a Bucky. _Proveer_ algo.

Puede proveer siendo _profesional_.

Y eso no pasará mientras sigan mirándose fijamente y oliéndose el uno al otro si tan siquiera dar vueltas. Con lo que se siente como una cuantía histórica de voluntad, Steve rompe el contacto visual y entra en uno de los grandes cuadrados hechos de cinta aislante que han servido de rings de pelea.

Bucky le sigue, y ahora están a una yarda el uno del otro. De cerca su olor es casi abrumador. Steve no se estremece. También solía oler a enfermo. Es solo que, es - mucho, bombeando más feromonas de lo normal, Steve está bastante seguro, pero de nuevo Bucky se mueve bien y respira bien y Steve no va a sacar a colación los problemas personales de alguien si no pueden evitarlo. El tipo ya lleva bloqueador del olor en las misiones. Steve se concentra con cuidado en no pensar en ningún remedio de los que su Ma hacía en casa.

De algún modo, posiblemente por intervención divina, se dan cuenta más o menos simultáneamente de que deberían ir empezando. Chocan los guantes. May da una palmada para empezar la pelea, y Steve no debería haberse preocupado demasiado por ser profesional porque Bucky va hacia él como una avalancha con la intención de al menos un (1) hueso roto. No hay ni un atisbo de duda. Deja ver sus movimientos un poco, pero Steve se imagina que el tío con el brazo de metal al que han pedido que pelee con compañeros de trabajo deja ver sus movimientos por simple educación humana y también para evitar que alguien le mande una bronca vía RRHH.

Steve pilla el puño de Bucky y hace el movimiento demostrado de Peggy de simplemente dejar que la fuerza de la otra persona le lleve a una pared. Sin embargo no hay opción de pared, solo esterillas, y Bucky se endereza con facilidad. Los dos hacen algunas fintas durante un momento. Una zurda, un gancho de derecha, golpeándose y alejándose como si bailaran y después a Bucky le entra un centelleo que no tiene nada que ver con cuánto metal hay involucrado y probablemente mucho que ver con el hecho de que Steve quizás sea la única persona que puede recibir un puñetazo de Bucky en la mandíbula sin necesitar una ambulancia. A Steve le entra otro centelleo igual. Luchar con Natasha es productivo y tal, pero se parece a jugar al ajedrez contra un ordenador; no vas a ganarle, pero ¡cielos! todo lo que aprendes intentándolo.

Bucky es distinto. Vuelve hacia Steve, ahora más rápido, y Steve no sabe cómo los estará monitorizando May, pero con todo lo que ha sudado antes, eso era como un sudor maratoniano de hacer algo una y otra vez. Esto es un sprint. Tiene los pulmones bombeando y el corazón poniéndose al paso de una carrera desesperada a una línea de meta que tu cuerpo quiere atravesar con fuerza.

Soltarse el pelo se siente jodidamente bien. Cuando Steve acelera, Bucky se pone a la par. Está claro que ha aprendido más en la escuela de Natasha de patadas voladoras y menos en la escuela de Peggy de golpéale hasta que deje de moverse, pero no es algo _malo._ El estilo de lucha de Steve, dice Natasha, tiene toda la elegancia del material de construcción, pero lo compensa teniendo la misma fuerza - y Bucky puede soportarla: Steve le golpea y Bucky simplemente lo acepta y pasa al siguiente golpe. Steve muestra los dientes y Bucky muestra la espalda.

Y Bucky es rápido, _muy_ rápido, pero Steve también es rápido. Por fin consigue sujetar a Bucky a la esterilla usando las dos manos para inmovilizarle el brazo izquierdo y atrapándole las piernas en el fuerte amarre de sus muslos. Puede que esté sonriendo un poco. Tiene los músculos _agotados_. Le _duelen_. Y no debería echar de menos el dolor del sobreesfuerzo, pero aquí está, encima de(l) lo primero que ha despertado su cuerpo que no implique la maratón amarga de pegar puñetazos a una oleada sin fin de aliens o dar tantas vueltas a Central Park que le dé angustia.

Y Bucky está justo debajo suyo, con la piel caliente y el olor elevándose. Así de cerca Steve puede oler las últimas trazas de bloqueador del olor mezclado con el jabón antibacteriano abrasivo que tienen todos los dispensadores de los aseos de SHIELD, emanando de detrás de las orejas de Bucky. Tiene el pelo más húmedo que de solo sudor. ¿Ha llegado tarde porque había estado lavándose el bloqueador del olor en un lavabo del baño? Bucky le está casi sonriendo, habiendo perdido algo del olor a enfermo, que ha sido reemplazado por el olor del verdadero esfuerzo, con los cuerpos de ambos habiéndose acelerado más de lo que podrían haber conseguido con el equipo de entrenamiento de SHIELD.

Bucky se levanta y lo voltea y vuelven al ruedo. Pelear con Bucky es como intentar cazar a un puma engrasado en la bañera, pero Steve no es un holgazán en el departamento de felinos aceitados. Steve se mantiene a su ritmo, acercándose cada vez que Bucky intenta esquivarlo, yendo a su par golpe a golpe. Esta vez Bucky ni siquiera lleva el pelo recogido y sus mechones se baten violentamente, golpeando la piel de Steve, y no significa nada pero Steve no puede evitar acalorarse más cada vez que pasa.

Y el olor de Bucky empieza a cambiar. Es más que el sudor fresco de un nuevo esfuerzo, aunque hay bastante de ese, lo que es bastante halagador dado el poco esfuerzo con el que parece escaparse de sus agarres. Pero el olor chirriantemente amargo de un cuerpo luchando contra sí mismo se está apagando. Ahora hay unas espesas notas doradas de desafío en su olor, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Steve tuvo un oponente que estaba físicamente emocionado por pelear con él que empieza a sonreír como un bobo cuando Bucky vuelve a atacar.

Se abalanzan el uno al otro con un vigor renovado. Steve se siente electrificado, encendido, como montar en una de las montañas rusas de Coney Island multiplicado por cien. Bucky es incesante y Steve está _despierto_. Quiere vivir en esta sensación, en los tintineos que brillan entre ellos. Es como un baile. Bucky lo inmoviliza. Steve los gira, las piernas entrelazadas mientras ambos luchan por una ventaja, y luego el olor de Bucky pasa a _hambriento_ tan rápido que Steve se queda congelado.

Bucky aprovecha la ventaja inmediatamente, rulando a Steve sobre su espalda con el brazo de metal sobre su garganta. Sigue ejecutando sus movimientos a la perfección, pero tiene los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas iluminadas de rojo. Los jadeos que hace un momento parecían parte habitual de un enfrentamiento ahora tienen un sentido completamente distinto, y Steve está a punto de avergonzarse delante del mejor operativo que ha conocido en el futuro y, oh Dios, _Melinda May_ , que todavía los mira desde fuera, con una expresión imposible de leer.

—Buena - buena táctica —logra decir. Puede que si no se mueve, ni respira, nunca más, su cuerpo dejará de reaccionar al O _aparentemente_ muy interesado que tiene encima y no acabará empujando una erección contra el culo de Bucky. Puede que su polla decida caerse, de repente, sin motivo alguno. Eso sería - genial—. Buena distracción. Muy - sí.

—¿Qué? —exhala Bucky, mirándolo con pupilas del tamaño de níqueles. Ahora no aguanta tanto a Steve como lo - cubre con su cuerpo, sobre el - sobre el _todo_ de Steve, y Steve ya quería marchitarse empezando por la verga y _esto no ayuda._

—El olor —intenta desesperado—, es muy. Distractor.

Bucky le dirige una mirada perpleja. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando toma una gran bocanada de aire, pero eso debe de darle otra enorme emanación de _Steve_ , porque sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos justo antes de que plante la cara en el recodo del cuello de Steve. Todo su cuerpo convulsiona repentinamente al sentir la boca de Bucky estamparse contra su cuello.

—¡Vale! El ejercicio de entrenamiento ha _acabado_ —dice May dando una palmada cortante.

El sonido es suficientemente alto para que Bucky levite y Steve se estremece, dando otro espasmo cuando Bucky aterriza sobre él con sus cuatro manos y pies. No cree que haya oído a May usar ese tono antes, y probablemente se preocuparía si no tuviera toda su preocupación centrada en unas cinco pulgadas cuadradas entre sus piernas.

Bucky tampoco, está claro, porque da un latigazo con la cabeza, y luego mira hacia abajo, y después dirige a Steve, May y su propia delantera cubierta en sudor, una mirada casi espantada. Steve se encuentra estirando los dedos para apartar un mechón de pelo de Bucky que le iba a caer en la mejilla, pero antes de que llegue a tocarlo Bucky se aparta de él con ojos como platos y prácticamente se teletransporta fuera del ring.

Steve se apoya en los codos, tan mareado como ha estado nunca exceptuando un traumatismo craneoencefálico, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Bucky desaparece tras las puertas del gimnasio.

—Yo, ehm —mira a May impotente—. ¿Ha sido - he -

May tiene toda la parte inferior de su cara sostenida en la palma de la mano, como si lo que sea que Steve y Bucky estaban haciendo fuera algo para lo que necesite apoyo físico para poder aguantarlo. Steve se levanta, con el cuerpo todavía inclinándose hacia el aroma persistente. ¿Bucky está bien? ¿Steve lo ha asustado? ¿Deberían entrenar más para que esto no pase otra vez? ¿Deberían tener una alcahueta? ¿El banco... de Bucky... se enfadará? ¿Por ello?

—Eso ha sido... poco ideal —declara May, y la idea cae sobre Steve como un jarrón de agua fría, o, bueno, wow. Qué dramático, Rogers. No pasa nada. Está bien. No habían hecho nada... bueno tal vez fuera un poco inapropiado, pero ese era el objetivo de estas cosas. Nunca antes le había molestado a Steve, pero quizá la combinación de que puedan con él y el O lo que lo haya pillado. Peggy solía -

No importa lo que Peggy soliera hacer, porque _Bucky_ acaba de _salir corriendo_. Steve se aclara la garganta.

—¿Debería - hacer algo? ¿Hay algún impreso o. Tenemos que practicar... más?

May le mira muy poco impresionada, pero se suaviza un poco cuando le devuelve la mirada, completamente perdido.

—Ya... hablaré con él —dice ella, y lo mira—. Date una ducha en los gimnasios de la primera planta y refréscate, ¿vale?

Steve asiente. Refrescarse, claro, eso es lo inteligente. Después duda, hinchándose un poco.

—No está en un lío, ¿verdad?

May niega con la cabeza, ahora con un aspecto resignado por encima de todo.

—Ningún lío. Solo quiero saber en qué onda está-

Steve asiente y nota cómo se le acalora la nuca por algún motivo que no puede explicar.

Refrescarse. Es verdad. Se va.

-o-

Bucky se esconde en las duchas, sus jadeos ocultos bajo el sonido del agua. Echarse agua en la cara debería estimular la Reacción de Sumersión, que desacelera el corazón y calma los nervios. Pone la cara más de lleno en el chorro, pero sus nervios siguen _extremadamente incalmos_. Su cerebro parece una colmena que hayan mandado rodando las escaleras de un puntapié. Siente demasiado calor. Se siente como si el agua que le está cayendo debería estar echando vapor. Puede _olerse_ , incluso en la ducha, el modo en que su cuerpo simplemente - borbotea. No huele como antes. No huele como olía hace tres horas. Qué está _pasando_.

Cuando era A tampoco había olido bien, pero era probablemente debido a todas las drogas, y bajo eso sabía que olía - aterrador. Lo hacían a posta. A veces sus encargados le lavaban de todo el bloqueador del olor, le inyectaban algo que hacía que sintiera la piel como si estuviera intentando derretírsele del cuerpo, y lo mandaban fuera así. La gente se desperdigaba como mosquitos cuando lo mandaban de esa guisa. A veces hacía que los hostiles se petrificaran como ratones frente a él, cuando no hacía que soltaran las armas y salieran corriendo, si no tenían suficiente entrenamiento del bueno.

El entrenamiento que acaban de hacer. Steve no - no ha - incluso el olor conmocionado que surtía de él olía bien, aunque había desaparecido prácticamente para cuando Bucky hubo entrado, tan tarde. Igual es porque su propio olor a conmoción era así de malo, cuando era A. Igual es porque el Capitán Rogers huele bien _todo el tiempo_.

Bucky no huele bien todo el tiempo. No huele bien nunca. Ya no es capaz de emitir olor conmocionado, pero al menos era natural. Sabe que no huele de la manera correcta, no desde que se desintoxicó, pero se había acostumbrado al olor metálico de sí mismo, un cruce entre bilis aguada y una lata mojada bajo la tormenta.

Esto es - no es - no es para nada como eso. No sabe qué es esto. Se ha leído su manual (y lo ha triturado) y el manual de SHIELD muchas veces, y no cubren esto. ¿Hay otro manual? Hay algún manual de persona normal que debiera buscar. Todas las revistas se comportan como si _fueran_ manuales de personas, pero si lo son, están escritas en un lenguaje que Bucky no habla del todo bien, y necesitan más apéndices. Puede que un glosario. Necesita un glosario ahora mismo. Necesita una palabra para la forma en la que está reaccionando a haber rulado por las esterillas del gimnasio son el Capitán Rogers _llámame Steve_.

Ha luchado con muchas personas, pero esta ha sido la primera vez que ha peleado con alguien que... se estaba... divirtiendo. Sí, Bucky decide, revisando mareado de las pruebas A a C: la voluntad resuelta de Steve por pelear con él, el lenguaje corporal de "perrito meneando la cola" de Steve entre agarres, Steve sonriendo como un loco mientras Bucky intentaba arrancarle la cabeza con las rodillas. Steve se había _divertido_.

Bucky también se había divertido, hasta que su cuerpo ha decidido subir de marcha a mach 7 descarrilarse dando volteretas sin siquiera consultarle. En retrospección probablemente perdió control de sí mismo cuando oyó por casualidad a un agente diciendo "¿El Capitán Rogers? Está haciendo el entrenamiento de la semana O en el gimnasio de la tercera planta", y de golpe estaba revolviendo el vestuario en busca de equipación de entrenamiento con jabón todavía detrás de las orejas. Y se han metido en el ring, y todos sus instintos que le dicen cómo acabar con su oponente estaban constantemente invalidados por las partes que chillaban _LÁMELO LÁMELO MUÉRDELE LA CARA._

Se había mantenido controlado, hasta que estaban dando tumbos por la esterilla y algo dentro de sí se ha vuelto loco y de repente su cuerpo estaba... haciendo lo que sea que está haciendo ahora. No _huele_ a sí mismo. Es como pasar por una superficie reflectante y ver la cara de otra persona.

Bebe más agua de la alcachofa de ducha, apoyando la cara en los azulejos fríos. Tiene que averiguar qué hacer. La situación en curso con Rogers ha escalado y ahora Bucky siente el cuerpo como un diapasón golpeado contra un piano. Ha estado toda la semana luchando contra pensamientos tipo _y si abrieras su taquilla y le robaras todo el desodorante_ , y ha estado poniendo mucho empeño en no obedecer a lo que parece un chimpancé rabioso aplastando botones en su cerebro, porque todas esas grandes ideas contradicen las reglas de "Comportamiento aceptable en el trabajo" que los RRHH de SHIELD estuvieron explicándole durante varias semanas una vez empezó a salir en misiones. Hubo presentaciones en PowerPoint. Bucky _no_ quiere tener que repetir las presentaciones en PowerPoint.

Y - aparte de eso, no quiere que Steve empiece a mirarlo como lo hacen otros agentes cuando creen que no puede verlos. Steve le habla como si fuera una _persona_ , y no como si estuviera a un Rocinante de ser el nuevo Don Quijote. Eso es suficientemente valioso como para ayudarle a resistir el ansia por robarle los calcetines a Steve mientras todavía los lleva puestos, por mucho que el chimpancé rabioso quiera llevarse todo lo que huele a Steve a su nido y rodar sobre ello.

Sus buenas intenciones se descarrilan brevemente por pensamientos de Steve apareciendo en su nido y rodando en él. De Bucky rodando sobre _él_ , de - de frotar toda su cara en la cara de Steve y apretar el pulgar en el hueco del codo de Steve. Bucky piensa en todo lo que oye por accidente, en todas las conversaciones llenas de cejas y eufemismos porque nadie tiene la decencia de decir una sola cosa directamente por los posibles escuchantes que puedan merodear en su periferia que solo quieren Comprender. Piensa en el sencillo placer de tener la piel de Steve bajo su lengua.

Todo el mundo habla alrededor de los detalles y Bucky no está seguro de cómo o a quién o qué preguntar, pero sabe que _quiere_ a Steve. Quiere a Steve de la manera en que una vez vio un vídeo en internet de un cachorrito trepar a su cuenco de pienso y después quedarse dormido dentro. Quiere a Steve igual que quiere alargar el brazo al interior de los vídeo tutoriales de maquillaje y tocar todas las brochas. Quiere que _Steve_ haga un tutorial de maquillaje, absorber el olor de Steve que se parece tanto a su voz, tan profunda y grave y buena cuando habla de cosas agradables como cómo el mate es obviamente superior para hacer cut creases, pero más que nada, Steve simplemente debería tener las brochas y usarlas con delicadeza para trazar los pómulos de Bucky y su frente y -

RRHH tendrían mucho que decir sobre estos pensamientos probablemente.

Pero está permitido pensar. Puede simplemente - pensar en ello. Pensar es inofensivo. Será una persona perfectamente normal hacia Steve y en su cabeza puede pensar pensamientos que no saldrán nunca. Por ahora, ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo convirtiendo los pensamientos en acciones que son útiles en lugar de siniestras. Cuando pensó en colarse en el centro de vigilancia de SHIELD para poder ver dónde estaba Steve en todo momento, le enseñó dónde están las cámaras en su lugar. Cuando pensó en robarle la ropa a Steve mientras Steve estaba en la ducha, lo ayudó a encontrar las toallas buenas. Lo que fuera que su terrible cerebro reptil le dijera que hiciese, él haría lo contrario, y entonces todo iría bien.

Y si no, él _hará_ que vaya bien. No es la primera vez que el cuerpo ha hecho algo nuevo y espantoso y desconcertante. Esta vez, tiene asistentes de misión. Las trituradoras y la impresora todavía están en su nido. Tiene más revistas por revisar. Casi no le quedan etiquetas de colores, pero sabe dónde Sheryll de Admin esconde el material de oficina de sobra.

Es _su_ cuerpo y puede que no pueda controlarlo, pero puede intentar entenderlo, y a pesar de todo, toma decisiones sobre qué hacer con él. No está muy seguro de qué es lo que quiere hacer, pero - tiene muchos pensamientos, y pensar es bueno. Pensar es inofensivo. Aquí en la privacidad de la ducha, con agua caliente interminable rodeándole, puede reposar la frente en la pared y pensar todos los pensamientos de pudin de chocolate que quiera. El pensar es suyo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T:  
> SSR: Strategic Science Reserve o Reserva Científica Estratégica, no sabía si traducirlo o no  
> USO: United Service Organizations  
> Cut crease: estilo de sombra de ojos que significa algo así como "cortar el pliegue"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias a Quietnight y AggressiveWhenStartled por un trabajo beta inestimable y a los muchísimos animadores de discord por chillar sobre mantas con nosotros!  
> N/T: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Os deseo mucha salud y felicidad y que encontréis fanfics que os gusten ^-^

_¿Te preguntas qué hacer este fin de semana? ¿Cansad@ de quedarte en casa y discutir sobre Netflix? ¡Es hora de obsequiar a tu banco con una noche fuera! No importa lo diverso que sea tu grupo, tenemos nuevas inauguraciones y otros favoritos de siempre para que tu banco se refresque, se reagrupe y salga de la misma rutina antigua._

_Los bancos atléticos encontrarán diversión de altos vuelos en la gran apertura de Enrejado, donde tienen una pista vertical de cuerdas perfectamente integrada en su jardín natural de cuatro pisos (¡no os perdáis las fuentes temáticas de animales!). Los compañeros de banco más tranquilos pueden acurrucarse en las plataformas elevadas y ver espectáculos de luces cada hora, mientras los exploradores activos estarán cautivados y seducidos por los ascensos desafiantes. ¿Te gusta tener los pies en el suelo? Un jardín de esculturas interactivas ofrece horas de contemplación en silencio para los miembros con los pies en la tierra. Echa un vistazo a sus noches temáticas para ofertas especiales y experiencias únicas:_

_Amantes entre las hojas (21+)_

_Campeonato de pelea de almohadas (El primer lunes de cada mes)_

_Noche de micrófono abierto en ASMR (Moderada)_

_UnA carrera hacia la cima (¡Los As entran gratis!)_

_Jardines del trivia (Elige tu nivel)_

_Para una noche tierna y lenta, echad un vistazo a la reapertura de Las Madrigueras, donde banquitos de amor acogedores pueden deambular a lo largo de túneles de speakeasy reinventados y disfrutar de algo de entretenimiento tranquilo, los mejores vinos y quesos de la ciudad, o simplemente un rato fuera de casa. Explorad los jardines subterráneos de musgo y setas (¡no os perdáis la sala de hongos que brillan en la oscuridad!) o acomodaos para pasar la tarde en una íntima cueva forrada de almohadones. ¿En busca de una noche más activa? ¡Poneos vuestros mejores pijamas y preparaos para deshaceros de las penas bailando en la pista de baile cavernosa de Las Madrigueras!_

_Incluso más activa: cada cuarto jueves del 1 de mayo al 30 de septiembre, ¡los bancos pueden apuntarse para una partida al escondite entre toda la red! Los participantes llevan pulseras coordinadas según su banco que brillan en la oscuridad, pasan a hurtadillas por pasillos resplandecientes y se esconden en todo rincón resguardado que las cavernas ofrecen. Se otorgan premios especiales al primer banco que reagrupe a sus miembros, y otro para el miembro de banco que pueda eludir la captura durante más tiempo…_

_\- Time Out New York, Julio_

Melinda se encuentra al Soldado de Invierno en el vestuario menos transitado al día siguiente, ese que tiene el olor misterioso a moho que ninguna cantidad de antiséptico ha logrado quitar. Está en el lavabo del fondo echándose sombríamente gel bloqueador fuerte por todo el cuello del bote más grande que ha visto nunca con la concentración decidida de un niño pequeño intentando comerse Ese Último Fideo, sin mostrar señales de que le importe si le cae en el pelo o la ropa.

Melinda nunca ha tenido niños y tampoco quiere tener precisamente, pero supone que dirigir equipos de STRIKE durante casi una década le ha dado más experiencia parental que la mayoría de las personas que sí producen bebés. Además, también tiene veintitrés primos con edades entre trece y veinte, de modo está más familiarizada de lo que quisiera con la explosión de hormonas que acompaña a la primera transición de alguien, y ayer el Soldado _definitivamente_ olía como alguien que se acababa de catapultar de cabeza a la pubertad.

Melinda no tiene ni idea de cómo pasó, dado que el Soldado es bastante plenamente un adulto, pero _pasó_ definitivamente, y Melinda tiene Un Deber. No llamaría al Soldado inofensivo, exactamente, pero tampoco es una máquina descerebrada de matar, y sabe que él se - confunde, a veces. Al tío ya lo han puteado demasiado. Si Melinda puede ayudar, lo hará.

Se ha metido hasta el cuello en complots políticos y zonas de guerra. No va a ponerse a huir de una conversación incómoda. Claro que, se sentiría un poco más cómoda si el Soldado sostuviera una pistola, o igual si estuvieran corriendo a través de un edificio en llamas. Y normalmente dejaría este tipo de asesoramiento personal a los de RRHH, pero el Soldado asocia RRHH con estar en problemas por haberse comido todo lo que había en el frigo de la sala de descanso sin importar el nombre que hubiera en la tapa del Tupperware, y RRHH asocia al Soldado con autorizar horas extra de asesoramiento psiquiátrico para todo el involucrado en su proceso de incorporación inicial.

Se imagina brevemente decir “Así que tu cuerpo está cambiando” al Soldado de Invierno, y despide a su imaginación inmediatamente.

Si el Soldado y Rogers se gustan, es asunto de ellos, y el asunto de Melinda es asegurarse de que esto no acabe con nadie llorando. O disparando. O en asesoramiento personal obligatorio. _Nadie_ quiere más asesoramiento personal obligatorio.

—Soldado, —dice Melinda, parando a algunos pies de distancia.

La mira como un gato empapado en forma de saludo, pero no deja de intentar ahogarse en bloqueador del olor.

—Sobre ayer, —dice, lo que hace que el Soldado dé una sacudida impresionante y cierre la tapa del bote de un golpe.

—Qué —dice él, mirándola como si esperara que lo mandara a una misión de diez meses en el Antártico.

Melinda decide que toca usar palabras pequeñas.

—No pasó nada malo, —dice—, solo quiero ver cómo estás. Las cosas probablemente sean… nuevas…

La mirada de caballo espantado del Soldado se intensifica. May da un giro brusco conversacional a la izquierda.

—Entonces —prueba en su lugar—, tú y el Capitán Rogers. ¿Vosotros… lucháis… a menudo?

El Soldado la mira a ella, después al cubo de bloqueador del olor, después a su mano, cubierta de gel.

—Yo —dice, con dificultad, después hace un par de pequeños movimientos frustrados con la mano que indican que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero sabe jodidamente seguro que hay muchísimo.

—De acuerdo —dice Melinda, decidiendo que lo que sea que el Soldado y Rogers estén haciendo juntos y con qué regularidad y en qué configuraciones no es información que realmente necesite saber, a no ser que reciba una queja de cualquiera que sea el Agente incauto que consiga irrumpir en su… tiempo privado de gimnasio—. No pasa nada. ¿Habéis hablado sobre tomar precauciones?

El Soldado arruga la frente, y Melinda puede _oírlo_ pasando mentalmente por todas las reuniones de misión y protocolos de comprobación de armas. Ella da marcha atrás.

—Es importante proveerte de los recursos a tu disposición —la posibilidad de que el Soldado vaya a la clínica sanitaria de SHIELD es una cifra negativa—. Hay mucha información en la página web de salud del estado, —decide—. Lo importante es llevar cuidado con – las cosas.

De nuevo, están hablando del Capitán América y probablemente no podría pillar una ETS ni aunque lo intentara.

Aunque probablemente pueda dejar embarazado al Soldado. Melinda pausa mientras un fresco y nuevo horizonte del horror se desarrolla ante ella. Toma aire lentamente.

—Si estás pensando en menstruar –

—NO —de repente el Soldado está encaramado en el borde de la fila de taquillas, a un pie sobre la cabeza de Melinda.

Ella ajusta el ángulo de su mirada.

—Es una función corporal perfectamente normal. Mucha gente encuentra la experiencia gratificante —no Melinda. Pasó exactamente un ciclo con un parche térmico pegado al abdomen mientras bebía garrafas de infusiones de jengibre antes de jurar que no volvería a hacerlo, pero una de sus compañeras de banco aseguraba que la ayudaba a sentirse más cerca de la naturaleza. – Melinda no sería la responsable de privar al Soldado de la oportunidad de estar en contacto con su diosa de la luna interna o lo que coño que la marea roja se suponga que hace cuando no te tiene rezando por que llegue un ataque alienígena para quitarte los dolores de útero de la cabeza.

—No estoy. Pensando en eso —dice el soldado atragantándose—. No. Nada de eso. Nada.

—Vale —dice Melinda—. Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por embarazos. ¿Sabes cómo poner un condón?

El Soldado no le da un sí claro e inmediato, lo que significa que lo que sea que sabe no es adecuado. Melinda se aguanta un suspiro.

—Espera aquí —dice—. Vamos a ver algunos ejemplos.

Tiene la costumbre de llevar algunos condones y barreras bucales en la cartera, y no tienen que estar dentro de su fecha si para todo lo que se van a usar es la peor clase de educación sexual del mundo. Melinda busca un espacio pequeño y acogedor que haga la experiencia más fácil para ambos, pero el único sitio disponible es el armario del mocho del baño.

Estas no son exactamente circunstancias ideales. Ver cómo el Soldado de Invierno se sienta en un cubo del revés y coloca un condón con vergüenza al palo de un plumero no son los quince minutos más surreales de la vida de Melinda, pero sí llega a los diez mejores. Parece que quiera escurrirse bajo un sofá y morir ahí, y si no fuera por la gracia de _Lysol ultra fuerte mantente todo el día sin olor_ probablemente también olería a ello.

Melinda no es indolente.

—Este es mi número de teléfono —dice, y lo recita—. Si tienes dudas sobre cualquier cosa de lo que hemos hablado, vas a llamarme. Si el Capitán Rogers hace cualquier cosa que te hace sentir incómodo o inseguro, vas a llamarme. ¿Qué vas a hacer si estás incómodo o tienes preguntas?

—Llamarte —murmura el Soldado.

—Respuesta correcta.

-o-

Natasha se sienta frente a Steve cuando está almorzando en su escritorio al día siguiente, y lo mira a los ojos e incluso suspira.

—Es así, Rogers —dice—. El Soldado de Invierno es un operativo de un calibre que muy pocos sistemas tienen la capacidad de controlar. No somos uno de esos sistemas. Él está aquí porque quiere. Después de que demoliera veintidós células de HYDRA en solitario – y de verdad digo en solitario – vino con uno de nuestros equipos de STRIKE. Se quedó una semana, respondió a un par de preguntas – perfectamente dispuesto a hablar, siempre que supiéramos qué preguntarle – y después decidió que quería mantequilla de cacahuete. Aún no sabemos cómo salió.

Steve parpadea en su dirección, con el tenedor lleno de rigatoni a medio camino hacia su cara. _Había_ estado pensando en Bucky, pero mucho más en el contexto de _qué puedo darle como regalo de disculpas_ que – ¿su historial táctico? Por supuesto, es un buen historial táctico, uno que hace que un chaval se siente bien y preste atención como ver a Peggy recibir leña y devolverla con un puñetazo a la mandíbula, pero intenta no pensar mucho en esas ideas en particular en medio de la cafetería de SHIELD.

—¿Qué?

—Está mejorado, como tú —continúa Natasha, como si Steve supiera de lo que está hablando. Y, bueno, peleó con Bucky ahí en el ring, o sea que sabía que se estaba enfrentando a _algo_ especial, pero supuso que era como con Natasha; no parece tener ningún sérum ni nada, pero sin duda lo aplasta en las esterillas de forma habitual. Y Bucky tiene su mano de metal blindada—. Añade a eso un nivel de pericia, y es casi imposible tenerlo contenido. Pero volvió, comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete —continúa—. Simplemente volvió a entrar en su celda. Después de eso, Fury empezó a ponerlo en algunas misiones porque, ¿por qué n-

—¿Su _celda_? —interrumpe Steve.

Natasha lo mira extraño.

—Es ex-HYDRA, Rogers. STRIKE lo trajo en ataduras de cinco puntos y lo puso en máxima seguridad.

—¿Era _HYDRA_?

—No voluntariamente, —admite Natasha—. Era un prisionero de guerra. El peor caso de lavado de cerebro que he visto nunca. ¿Nadie te informó de todo esto?

Steve hace una especie de ruido estrangulado de evasión porque se figura que el entrenamiento de incorporación normal se perdió un poco entre todo el: _esto_ es un _Uber_ y lo puedes llamar para ir al _aeropuerto_. Le enseñaron cómo hacer un informe de gastos justo después, es verdad, pero con un montón de _esto_ es lo que es una _app_ , _amigo_. Y absolutamente nada de eso es relevante al hecho de que _Bucky_ es aparentemente – un PDG. Señor. Con razón el pobre había olido a enfermo. Steve vio a más de un par de personas rescatadas de campos, durante la guerra, y aparentemente, la única cura para eso, era un banco estrechamente unido. Y a veces los tenían en casa y a veces los formaban en el campamento, y otras veces tenían la mirada vacía de alguien a quien habían desatado y tirado por la borda.

Y lo de _mejorado_ también explica mucho. Pensarías que alguien lo hubiera sacado a colación igual que sacaban el “Oh, mi abuelo luchó en la segunda guerra mundial, ¿lo conocías?”. Tal vez un “Oye, ¡ahora existe otro tío como tú! ¡No eres un extraño caso práctico! ¿De todos modos, podemos tener más sangre tuya? ¿Por favor? Verás, estoy trabajando en mi tesis y-”

—En resumen —dice Natasha—, no era culpable. HYDRA lo tuvo durante mucho tiempo. De alguna forma rompió su condicionamiento durante suficiente tiempo como para luchar contra ellos. Todavía no sabemos qué pasó al principio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Era muy - —Natasha pausa—. Eficiente. No nos dimos cuenta de que alguien se había desvinculado, al principio. Empezaron a aparecer personas muertas. Tardamos seis cadáveres misteriosos en empezar a indagar más hondo y descubrir que todos tenían las mismas conexiones.

—Conexiones nazis —dice Steve, empezando a registrar la realidad.

—Sí. Y después simplemente siguió. Para cuando nuestros analistas de inteligencia se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya había eliminado a la mayoría de las ramas en Europa del este y había hecho una buena mella en las de Norteamérica.

La ficha cae con la fuerza de un meteorito.

—Él era el activo que desertó. El que acabó con casi toda HYDRA.

—El mismo.

—¿Y SHIELD lo _detuvo?_

Natasha hace un gesto, o tanta expresión como suele hacer.

—SHIELD no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando, fuera un cisma interno entre facciones enfrentadas – HYDRA tenía muchos de esos – o una disputa por contratos de mercenarios, o qué. Cuando averiguamos que el Soldado era un prisionero de guerra ya se había ido a saquear la despensa de la cafetería. Nos pusimos al día bastante rápido después de eso. En serio, ¿nadie te había contado esto?

—No —dice Steve como anestesiado—. No tenía ni idea. Su nombre no aparece en los informes.

—El trabajo del Soldado no es tan ostentoso, y hemos trabajado en mantenerlo así, tanto como sea posible a estas alturas —dice—. Es el asesino más famoso de la historia cuyo nombre todavía es top secret. Era parte de una historia de miedo antes de que se separara de HYDRA, y después no iba por ahí firmando autógrafos. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido por mantenerlo oculto, pero acabar con HYDRA hizo olas. Los periodistas no han podido alcanzarlo, pero todas las agencias de inteligencia de primer orden saben quién es, suficiente para saber que no quieren meterse con él. Algunas le han hecho ofertas de trabajo. De momento, se ha quedado con SHIELD. Nos gustaría que siguiera así.

Steve se apoya en el respaldo, los rigatoni olvidados, intentando procesar. _Lavado de cerebro_. Jesús. Suena tan estúpido, pero la cara de Natasha es letalmente seria.

—Pero ahora está bien —dice Steve, medio en pregunta.

Natasha se encoge de hombros.

—Tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros, supongo. Es retraído.

—¿Pero tiene un banco? —dice Steve, con cautela; no está seguro de qué quiere que diga. Que vuelva a encogerse de hombros, o diga _claro que sí, ¿todavía no conoces a Terry e Isabel? Trabajan en administración._ Por una parte, si Bucky no tiene banco, Steve puede dejar de preocuparse de que le echen una mirada y le digan a Bucky que escoja a cualquier otra persona. Por otra, si Bucky no tiene banco, entonces _Bucky no tiene banco_. Steve piensa en la cola encrespada de Bucky, se lo imagina peinándola él solo delante de un espejo del baño, y siente sus dedos contrayéndose en los guantes.

Natasha vuelve a suspirar, esta vez breve y agudo y bastante dirigido a sí misma.

—Nadie sabe nada sobre él, Rogers. Apenas un par de nosotros llegamos a leer su expediente antes de que toda copia empezara a desaparecer y cualquier intento por hacer una nueva se topara con “dificultades técnicas” —hace comillas con los dedos de forma sumamente sarcástica—. Ha dejado bastante claro que está aquí en sus términos y solo los suyos.

—Sigue órdenes —dice Steve.

—Más o menos. Lo has visto. Le das un objetivo y un informe de misión y va y se encarga de ello. Pero no esperes que se comporte como un agente. En su tercera misión se desconectó durante 78 horas, simplemente desapareció sin decir una palabra a nadie más de la operación. Aparentemente había oído a uno de los objetivos que estaban vigilando mencionar una instalación en la que estaban experimentando en humanos. Se ausentó sin permiso, convirtió la instalación en un cráter y se presentó en el lugar de extracción acompañado por cinco prisioneros rescatados.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Natasha lo mira.

—¿Es malo que un operativo sea impredecible y no se comunique? Usted me dice, míster Tácticas. No estoy diciendo que sus motivaciones sean malas, tan solo – ten cuidado. No sé cómo va a responder a… esto, y tú tampoco, y él tampoco, probablemente.

—Agradezco que te preocupes —dice Steve, y lo dice en serio. Natasha hace todo lo que puede por evitar que sea más tonto de lo que puede evitar, y ha aprendido a no desestimar sus consejos—, pero esto es algo que debemos solucionar Bucky y yo.

Natasha se queda mirándolo.

—¿Quién demonios es Bucky?

-o-

Steve lo busca. _Disparan a Secretario de Estado estilo ejecución en casa de Mclean_ , dice el primer titular, y eso es solo el principio. No ha estado al día con las políticas actuales aparte de intentar seguir a flote en un mar de información que empezaba por “y esto es lo que pasó en los últimos setenta años empezando el día en que la palmaste”, pero no es como si todo esto sea difícil de encontrar. Hay un _montón_ de estos titulares. Aparecen nombre tras nombre – político, política, abogado, magnate inmobiliario, político – todos ellos ejecutados, con un disparo o la garganta rajada, normalmente en sus propias casas. Las últimas muertes aparentemente tenían memorias USB y papeles y fotografías amontonados al lado, como si el asesino estuviera educadamente intentando ahorrarles el esfuerzo. El asesino, _Bucky_ , que se hizo camino sistemáticamente a través de toda una organización paramilitar fascista, uno a uno, solo.

La amable señora de RRHH había dicho que SHIELD había estado infectado por HYDRA. Que un activo los había extirpado. Steve no se esperaba… esto.

Desde una perspectiva civil, puede ver cómo es – no lo mejor, saltarse el juicio y el debido proceso y presentar las pruebas ante el tribunal. Desde una perspectiva militar, Bucky no tenía elección. Cuando estás solo, enfrentándote a probabilidades abrumadoras y probablemente siendo acechado activamente por tus antiguos captores, no puedes permitirte llevarlo a un juez. Especialmente cuando el juez también pueda estar metido en el asunto.

En cuanto a una perspectiva personal, bueno. Llámalo anticuado, pero Steve no puede encontrar sentimientos de pena por nazis muertos. Por lo que a él respecta, le debe a Bucky un muffin y una bebida. Muchas bebidas.

Le dio una bellota a Steve. Tal vez le gustaría algo así. Una… buena… ¿piedra? O – le dio a Steve una bellota _y_ una bolsa de frutos secos. Steve podría comprarle… más frutos secos. Esos buenos que vienen en las bolsitas que crujen y llevan un lazo, quizá. Pasó frente a un escaparate con Anacardos con sabor a nueces de Macadamia la semana pasada, pero por algún motivo el concepto de un fruto seco que no había comido nunca con el sabor de _un fruto seco completamente distinto_ que no había visto nunca lo había descolocado tanto que acabó dando la vuelta y saliendo directo de la pequeña tienda de regalos.

Y ahora está de vuelta a soñar despierto sobre darle regalos a Bucky, solo que en vez de simplemente buscar un regalo para disculparse por ser inapropiado durante su lucha del otro día, está pensando en cómo decir _realimente admiro cómo extirpaste a una organización paramilitar nai de la agencia de Peggy – y por cierto, por curiosidad, ¿tienes banco_ – con una cesta de fruta y una manta. Tendría que ser una cesta jodidamente grande. Sabe del lenguaje de las flores, pero probablemente no hay ningún lenguaje de la fruta, y en todo caso sería tremendamente difícil intentar encontrar una flor que simbolice “paramilitar” o, es más, “nazi”.

Y debería olvidarse de la manta por completo. Probablemente sea prematuro. Y Natasha definitivamente le levantaría las cejas si supiera que su respuesta a su advertencia era soñar despierto con envolver a Bucky en una fantasía de catorce capas de lana y franela.

Entiende porqué Natasha se preocupa. Ha conocido a un par de personas como ella, cree – normalmente había un par en cada edificio de apartamentos. Su madre era una. Su banco no era grande para empezar, y luego fue la Gran Guerra, que mató a la tía Siobhan y al tío Ian de repente y dio a su padre catorce meses con Steve antes de que el gas mostaza acabara con él. No acogió a nadie más después, simplemente no montó ningún escándalo cuando la abuela Shannon – que no era realmente la abuela de Steve, o en realidad, lo era, solo que por vecindad y no sangre – empezó a venir a diario.

Pero todos los críos del bloque tenían chequeos gratis, y a veces medicina gratis, y su madre tenía el ojo en la salud de todos, mirando a todas partes. A veces cuando la gente no tiene un banco hacen del mundo entero su banco en su lugar, como si fueran responsables de todo niño con una rodilla raspada que no está siendo atendido por nadie todavía. No hay tal cosa como valerse por sí mismo en un arrecife. Steve creció sabiendo que si veía que se avecinaban problemas, era tanto asunto suyo como de cualquier otro, y nunca había tenido reparos en meterse en medio. No hay tal cosa como una carga demasiado pesada, solo la cuestión de encontrar suficientes hombros sobre los que ponerla que te ayuden a levantarla, solía decir la Ma de Steve, normalmente seguido de una charla sobre la importancia de las uniones de trabajadores para la protección y salud de los arrecifes.

Eso es lo que Natasha está haciendo. Está hablando así sobre Bucky porque no lo conoce, y no puede predecir lo que pueda hacer. Steve no puede culparla. Natasha, de entre todas las personas, se pondría a sí misma a cargo de buscar infiltrados, operativos que se cuelan por medio de engaños y se aprovechan de la confianza de la gente. Le está guardando los puntos débiles. Eso le hace sentir que debería darle las gracias, pero probablemente a ella no le guste. Tal vez le lleve un trozo de la siguiente hogaza de bizcocho de plátano que sus vecinos le dejen en el portal. O bien Natasha no recibe suficientes dulces de panadería en su día a día, o es dueña de una panadería en secreto y esto ni siquiera es su trabajo cotidiano, solo viene por diversión. Es imposible saberlo con Natasha.

De nuevo se le ocurre que nadie le está llevando bizcocho de plátano a Bucky, nadie le está guardando los puntos débiles, porque _Bucky no tiene banco_. Ejecutó una de las operaciones de antiterrorismo en la historia moderna en solitario y va por ahí con una tragedia de coleta porque no hay nadie para _arreglársela_. Le cuesta _esfuerzo físico_ no levantarse de su silla y pasearse sin pensar alrededor de la base buscándolo. Normalmente Steve tiene mejor control de sí mismo. Logró no ofrecerse para arreglarle el pelo a Bucky en las misiones, o invitarlo a cenar durante uno de los actos transitorios de amabilidad de Bucky, porque sabía que incluso si Bucky fuera receptivo no era el lugar de Steve dar el primer paso. Pero _ahora –_

Natasha parece pensar que Steve estaría en algún tipo de peligro si se acerca demasiado, pero Steve no puede imaginar a Bucky atacándolo. Bucky ni siquiera puede mirarle directo a los ojos y sale corriendo cada vez que Steve intenta entablar una conversación. Sí que _puede_ imaginarse tirándole demasiado y asustando a Bucky, pero de momento Bucky ha sido quien le buscaba todas esas veces, y aparentemente no lo hace con nadie más de SHIELD.

Si el Soldado de Invierno es un fantasma, es uno oculto detrás de una sábana con agujeros para los ojos, sosteniendo una funda de almohada y pidiendo caramelos.

O más bien ofreciéndolos.

A Steve se le ocurre que lo que Bucky ha estado haciendo puede, a grandes rasgos, considerarse comportamiento de cortejo.

Eso es. Toda una idea.

Steve pausa mientras el universo se realinea en silencio. Normalmente ese tipo de invitación viene de mano de todo el banco, pero basado en lo que le ha dicho Natasha, no cree que Bucky siquiera _tenga_ un banco. Y si Bucky no tiene banco –

Todos llevan bloqueador del olor durante las misiones, y en el trabajo nadie presentaría una invitación deliberadamente en todo caso. Pero Bucky le ha dado comida a Steve. Si no tiene a nadie más, no es como si todos pudieran acercarse y darle una invitación en condiciones – carajo, puede que Bucky ni siquiera sepa cómo hacerlo.

Pero ha estado haciendo todo lo que puede, para mostrar a Steve que está invitado.

Steve sale y compra cuatro tipos de caramelos de mantequilla de cacahuete. Sus papilas gustativas están tan mejoradas como el resto de sus sentidos, y con el olfato O de Bucky, probablemente él sea todavía más sensible, de modo que Steve elige los paquetes que no tengan palabras que no reconoce en la lista de ingredientes.

Durante todo el tiempo sus ojos están leyendo y sus piernas van andando, pero partes significativas de su cerebro han decidido existir en una dimensión paralela. La dimensión se llama _Y si Bucky viniera de visita y no se fuera nunca_. Steve está siendo obsequiado a un carrete sin fin de momentos destacados con Bucky comiendo pudding en su cocina a las tres de la mañana, Bucky en su foso de cama echándose una siesta por la tarde, Bucky haciendo una carrera con él en el rocódromo del arrecife por ver quién puede trepar hasta el techo más rápido, Bucky llevando los jerséis de Steve hasta que huelan tanto a ambos que sea imposible determinar a quién pertenecían en primer lugar. Probablemente no debería estar teniendo estos pensamientos en un supermercado, pero a estas alturas se le ha ido _completamente_ de las manos. Una cosa sería que esas ideas fueran para cortejarlo, pero parece que su cerebro ha decidido saltarse ese paso y en cambio ir directamente a la recompensa.

No hubo ningún cortejo con Peggy, no realmente, a no ser que cuentes a ellos dos yendo tras los agentes de HYDRA que mataron a Erskine y comparando apuntes después. Ellos simplemente… le pasaron el uno al otro. O más bien Peggy le pasó a él. No paraba de _mirarlo_ , incluso antes del procedimiento del sérum, y oliendo a la forma en la que Steve se imagina que huele un tigre justo antes de convertir a un antílope en varias docenas de libras de filete. Francamente, Steve estaba listo para echarse la salsa barbacoa metafórica por encima y lo hubiera hecho definitivamente de haber sabido cómo, o sea que es afortunado para todos que hubieran pasado directos de miradas a besuqueo. Y luego todo lo demás.

Tampoco hubo regalos, o al menos no regalos _de los buenos_ , porque Steve sospecha que información extraída y armas saqueadas no aparecen como regalos de cortejo sugeridos en ninguna guía de etiqueta. Peggy le había dado un buen cuchillo, eso sí, y Steve había conseguido que Stark le hiciera la radio más pequeña que pudiera para regalársela. Esos eran los regalos que la gente se daba en el frente. Como una promesa: te daré cosas suaves más tardes, pero aquí tienes algo que te ayude a sobrevivir estos el presente.

No es el pensamiento más feliz que uno puede tener en la sección de caramelos de un supermercado. Mira hacia abajo a su cesta llena de dulces e intenta volver a concentrarse. Todos los caramelos tienen buen aspecto: envueltos en papeles amarillo pálido, marrón o blanco, con las letras rosas, azules o verde salvia. Aunque están hechos en una fábrica. Otra persona hizo y envolvió y empaquetó estos caramelos. Cuanto más tiempo los mira más le parece un poco… impersonal.

Steve se dirige a la sección de repostería.

Cuando por fin sale de la tienda es con los dos brazos cargados de bolsas. Cuando llega a casa, va directo a su fichero de recetas. Tuvo una discusión muy educada con el Smithsonian sobre si sus diarios, cuadernos de dibujo, y posesiones varias que habían conservado le pertenecían a él o al museo, y una vez hubo establecido que pensaba irse de allí con sus pertenencias les gustara o no y que podían sentirse libres de llamar a la policía si pensaban que era el mejor proceder, pudo reunir todo lo que quería relativamente en paz.

Uno de sus mejores hallazgos fueron las fichas de recetas de la abuela Shannon, amarillentas y frágiles a pesar de haber estado preservadas con cuidado, pero todavía legibles para cualquiera que supiera leer su letra apiñada. Hizo un par de recreaciones donde algo no se había conservado tan bien, o donde tuvo que reescribir alrededor de una mancha de salsa. Podría haber comprado el _Libro de cocina de Steve Rogers_ de la tienda de regalos del Smithsonian con todas esas recetas en páginas satinadas y comentarios no solicitados de algunos de los ‘mejores’ chefs del mundo, pero si Steve quisiera que le dijeran que estaba hirviendo las patatas mal iría a clase y no a tener a ese tal Thomas Keller chillándole en su propia cocina sobre ello.

Aunque _recibió_ emails de algunos de los chefs que habían comentado en las recetas de su Ma, invitándolo a una cocina o la otra con su banco. Visto que andaba escaso de familia, le pareció un poco como un escenario de pesadilla, tener que sentarse él solo e hincar los cubiertos en las grandes porciones pensadas para que el banco comparta. Todo ello hubiera sido televisado sin duda, además. Steve no ha tenido muchas apariencias televisivas desde que cateó el entrenamiento de prensa de SHIELD por responder demasiadas preguntas con sinceridad, así que ha evitado todo el circuito de programas de entrevistas, sin mencionar los reality shows de citas que Natasha le hace ver para preguntarle sobre ellos al día siguiente. Steve espera que Bucky no haya estado viendo esos programas. No está seguro de que su estilo de citas gane contra el de Los Bachelors.

La mayor parte de la etiqueta de cortejar que Steve aprendió cuando era joven era parcial a presentar las parejas potenciales a los miembros de la familia. Hacer los scones de la abuela Shannon, pensando en cómo su Ma le había enseñado a doblar la masa _con cuidado, Steven, no estamos haciendo pasteles de roca_ , es lo más cerca que Steve puede ir a presentarlas a Bucky, aun si es el único que verá la conexión. Él lo sabrá.

Mientras los scones se hornean, Steve piensa en la presentación. Ya no están en guerra; un pañuelo envuelto precipitadamente no va a servir. Su cajón de material de papelería está penosamente vacío: ¿a quién le escribiría? La mayor parte de la comunicación es electrónica hoy en día, pero no puedes envolver un regalo en un email, y Steve sabe que un buen empaquetado es tan importante como siempre, dado el número de cajas estampadas y papeles coloridos que las tiendas de lujo usan para envolver las ventas. Cuando compró sus terriblemente caras zapatillas rosas, el tipo del mostrador anidó cada zapatilla en un lecho de papel seda aromatizado a rosas dentro de la bolsa en la que venían. Steve todavía tiene esos papeles en el escritorio, pero el rosa no pegaría con los scones y los caramelos de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Saca los scones del horno y vuelve a salir de casa. Hay una tienda de aromas cada tres o cuatro bloques, con juegos de papelería y tonterías y cosas que hacen que tu casa huela bien; las puertas de las tiendas siempre están abiertas de par en par para promocionar su tema a los viandantes. Steve pasa frente a un par de tiendas que emanaban olores florales y cítricos sin entrar en ellas. Cuando enterraron a su Ma, todo el arrecife se presentó con flores, como si ella y Steve no fueran un banco de dos después de todo. Es un recuerdo agridulce, y oler flores silvestres normalmente le recuerda a ramos de claveles y tréboles y claveles del poeta todos envueltos en papel y esparciéndose desde el tanatorio, lo que le deja sintiéndose lento y callado en sus mejores días y no es en absoluto lo que quiere llevar a sus propuestas de cortejo. Las tiendas que desprenden un olor especiado no le dan nada por lo que sentirse tristón, y tras un poco de olfateo exploratorio se adentra en una con un clavo y un palito de canela estilizados impresos en el escaparate.

Todo está cuidadosamente sellado y compartimentado con el objetivo de no sobrecargar el ambiente, pero un aroma rico de especias penetra la tienda de todas formas. Y huele real, sin el picor polvoriento que le da ganas de estornudar de los perfumes manufacturados, y reconfortante, como si alguien estuviera a punto de salir y darle una galleta y un vaso de leche caliente. Los cajeros del mostrador llevan mascarillas con caras de ositos, las desechables de papel que los dependientes suelen llevar hoy en día, y ambos le saludan con la mano; a través de la puerta de atrás puede ver a un par más de empleados en el patio trasero, clasificando paquetes de olor al aire libre.

Steve les saluda y se gira hacia la pared de pequeños estantes extraíbles. Bellotas. Bucky le dio una bellota. Si Steve no encuentra el olor correcto aquí va a ir a una de las tiendas naturales que huelen a plantas. Tras una larga deliberación selecciona un paquete de hojas de papel de un beige cálido que huelen a cedro, no tan oscuras que no dejarán que se vea la tinta, pero tampoco tan claras que no pueda usar lápiz blanco en ellas. Es prácticamente del mismo color que la bellota que Bucky le había dado.

Compra el paquete de papel, y después se da cuenta de que todo lo que tiene para escribir son los bolígrafos de plástico de SHIELD que acaban en sus bolsillos y se acumulan en la cómoda. En una tienda de materiales de arte a cuatro bloques encuentra algunos lápices y tintas decentes y algunos rotuladores. Se distrae un poco en la sección de bolis – piensa _Vale, Rogers, solo tres, ese es el presupuesto_ y después se acuerda de que por lo que a su cuenta bancaria respecta, _presupuesto_ es una palabra inventada. Quería hacerle un regalo de cortejo con sus propias manos, y lo ha hecho, pero los scones son un regalo bastante prosaico, no más allá de lo ordinario que los brownies con los que vienen los vecinos cuando hacen una bandeja extra. Cuando se trata de hacer algo que Bucky mire y haga que se sienta _especial_ , Steve podría… podría…

A partir de ahí pierde un poco la cabeza. Ir de compras es completamente distinto cuando está comprando cosas para otra persona. Sabe lo que necesita para sobrevivir, y le parece derrochador ir más allá de eso. En el momento en el que piensa en lo que _Bucky_ pueda necesitar, cualquier frugalidad natural es anegada por una ola de avaricia de la que hasta Natasha estaría impresionada. Quiere darle a Bucky todo lo bueno en lo que pueda poner las manos, y el siglo veintiuno está más que contento de ayudar.

Consigue controlarse un poco en algún momento entre los estantes de lápices y la línea de la caja. Si va demasiado rápido, puede que asuste a Bucky, y en este tipo de situación especialmente la calidad es más importante que la cantidad. Verter todo el inventario de lazos de la tienda sobre la cabeza de Bucky no es lo mismo que darle un regalo bien pensado y elegido con cuidado, algo que demuestre que Steve ha estado prestando atención. No puedes comprar una historia de amor, Steve siempre ha pensado. Tienes que hacerla con tus propias manos.

Steve deja los rotuladores y una bobina de lazo color bronce en la cesta, después de todo, y paga sin mirar el total. Cuando llega a casa se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y se prepara un espacio de trabajo por primera vez desde 1944.

Dibuja a Bucky sentado en un saco de harina, sosteniendo un scone, y el dibujo sale suficientemente entrañable que le añade una flor tras la oreja de Bucky del Dibujo. Debajo escribe, con cuidado, _Gracias por acompañarme en el ejercicio de entrenamiento ayer. Espero que mi respuesta no fuera inoportuna, y siento si te he incomodado_. Muerde el capuchón de plástico del rotulador e intenta encontrar un punto medio entre _si no quieres volver a verme me mudaré a Florida_ y _por favor déjame trenzarte el pelo_.

Tal vez solo deba decir esa parte. Le dará el regalo y si Bucky parece… receptivo… verá si está interesado en pasar más tiempo con él. Si Bucky solo quiere que sean amigos entonces solo tendrá una tarjeta bonita y las proposiciones de Steve podrán ser olvidadas y perdidas en la neblina del tiempo.

Los dos se estaban divirtiendo, cree Steve, durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Justo hasta que May los sacó de las narices al mundo real. Quizá puedan… pelear otra vez. Algún día. ¿Debería decir eso? Muy a lo Mae West. _Por qué no vienes algún día y me ves…_ solo que, incluso aparte del cortejo, como que quiere pelear solo por el hecho de tener a alguien a quien no hará daño sin querer. Quizá Bucky también quiera eso. Se mantenía alejado de las cosas igual que Steve hacía a veces, como si fuera a tirar algo caro al suelo si no vigilaba lo que hacían sus codos.

Tras un poco de reflexión también copia la lista de ingredientes de los scones debajo, porque en su lectura sobre vacunas se encontró con un montón de personas hablando sobre la crecida en tasas de alergias y no quiere _en absoluto_ darle algo a Bucky que pueda hacer que se le cierre la garganta y lo mande al hospital por accidente. Ese no es el tipo de memorable al que aspira.

Se queda un poco extraño con solo los ingredientes, así que copia la receta al lado, y a esas alturas parece casi una ficha de receta, de modo que añade un borde y algunas flores a juego en la parte de abajo para que esté más unido. Después se obliga a dejar el boli a un lado antes de que acabe haciendo algún tipo de gran composición barroca de espirales y florituras y se dispone a empaquetarlo todo. La verdad es que se parece un poco a las recetas que hay en la parte de atrás de las cajas de ingredientes. Piensa en colgar un nombre de marca sobre la imagen de Bucky sentado en el saco de harina, como solía hacer para los anuncios cuando aún estaban en la fase de boceto. Los chicos de las copias solían divertirse con ellas. _Metido en harina_ tal vez, o em… _Horneando el tiempo_.

Envuelve los scones en papel encerado, luego se acuerda de los pliegues más elaborados que vio en la tienda de olores e intenta retorcer las puntas juntas como si fueran pétalos. Se quedan blandos y mustios después de su tercer intento, y lo desenvuelve y empieza de nuevo con otro pliego de papel. Gasta medio rollo antes de que consiga la forma _justo perfecta_ , y probablemente hubiera sido más rápido buscar un tutorial que intentar recrearlo de memoria, pero el resultado final tiene una suavidad que le gusta. Pasa una tira de lazo bajo la flor y la anuda fuerte, pasando las puntas sobre la uña de su pulgar hasta que se rizan.

Después todo lo que queda es el acercamiento. Steve pasa lo que es probablemente una cantidad humillante de tiempo paseando por el apartamento y repitiendo fragmentos de frases a nadie, y la pantomima ocasional para rematar. Al final se cansa de la falsa seguridad de su propia voz – no para de pasar al registro de anunciante de radio sin querer, como si fuera a invitar a Bucky a comprar bonos de guerra al final de su discurso – y se fuerza a dejar de ensayar. Ha hecho toda la preparación que podía.

Ningún plan de batalla sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo. Tendrá que decirlo directamente y seguir tirando a partir de ahí. Si Bucky quiere algo más, pues, bueno, a Steve siempre se le han dado bien las tácticas improvisadas. Si no quiere nada, al menos esto será una compensación por todos los regalos.

Llegar a _encontrar_ a Bucky resulta ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que espera, dada la facilidad con la que Bucky lo encuentra _a él_. Steve se pasea por SHIELD durante casi una hora sacudiendo la bolsa de papel de una mano a otra para evitar arrugarla por el agarre. Después, tras haber acabado reducido a asomar la cabeza por las salas de descanso, le llega la inspiración y va y se pone a merodear por el jardín de almuerzos del patio de la cafetería hasta que Bucky se materializa entre las capuchinas. Aparentemente todo lo que Steve tiene que hacer es quedarse quieto para que Bucky ofrezca su propia presencia.

De acuerdo. Es el momento de la verdad, Rogers. Steve marcha hasta él, alarga la bolsa de papel, toma aire y suelta,

—¿Quieres ir de picnic conmigo?

Bucky abre los ojos como platos a cámara lenta.

—¿De picnic?

—Sí —dice Steve, alentad por la ausencia de Bucky inmediatamente riéndose en su cara—. Hay un parque, al norte de la ciudad – tiene buenos caminos. Hay una cascada, parece. He oído que las flores silvestres son impresionantes —resume, Rogers, ve al grano—. Podríamos ir este sábado. Si no estás. Ocupado.

Bucky lo está mirando como si Steve acabara de preguntarle si quiere que lo carguen en un trabuquete y lo lancen sobre el Hudson. Mira a la bolsa de papel en la mano de Steve, después de vuelta a la cara de Steve como si fueran dos enemigos completamente distintos que vienen a flanquearlo. No alarga la mano para cogerla, y Steve no puede doblar la bolsa y meterla en uno de los bolsillos de Bucky como él hizo con los cacahuetes. Steve fija las rodillas y lo espera.

—Un picnic —dice Bucky tentativamente, tras otros tres segundos sin fin.

—Sí. El tiempo… debería ser bueno, así que… —con un esfuerzo de voluntad hercúlea, Steve no se mira los zapatos—. Te… gustan las plantas, así que pensé que podríamos ir a las plantas. En el parque.

Se quedan ahí durante veinte segundos más de silencio. Steve los cuenta.

—Sss…í —dice Bucky al final, sonando solo un pelín como si estuviera aterrado de los sonidos que salen de su propia boca—. Sí. Em. Me gustaría ir al picnic. Un picnic. En el parque.

—¡Genial! —dice Steve, intentando no humear su alivio—. Genial. Bien. ¿Dónde te recojo?

Bucky vuelve a tener cara de pánico antes de soltar,

—Parada de autobús.

—¿Parada de autobús?

—Cerca de aquí. La otra punta del aparcamiento.

Tiene sentido. Steve ha oído a agentes hablar de que los operativos sénior tienen apartamentos señuelo para su propia protección. Bucky probablemente no puede ir por ahí dando su dirección a cualquiera.

—Vale —dice Steve—. Entonces yo. Haré eso. Te recogeré. ¿A las nueve? De la mañana, digo. No de la noche. Eso sería. Estúpido.

—Estúpido —coincide Bucky.

—Jaja —dice Steve, _diciendo_ la palabra “jaja” de verdad en lugar de reírse, e inmediatamente quiere darse un puñetazo en la cara. Después se da cuenta de que sigue con el brazo estirado para darle la bolsa a Bucky—. ¡Esto! Esto es para ti.

Bucky coge la bolsa con mucha cautela, como si pudiera contener un gatito o una bomba. La boca de Steve se vuelve a abrir y “es una cita” se escapa antes de que se dé cuenta de que suena más como una declaración unilateral que una invitación.

—O sea. Que te estoy invitando a una. Si quieres. No solo un… picnic sin motivo. Por que lo sepas.

Bucky se queda mirándolo en silencio tanto rato que Steve da un paso atrás-

—Si no quieres —empieza, y después Bucky hace un movimiento agudo de arañar con la mano que no está aguantando la bolsa.

— _Sí_ —dice Bucky—. Quiero. Eso. Hacer eso. Iremos de. Picnic —se acurruca la bolsa contra el pecho; Steve piensa sin poder controlarse en la forma en que Bucky había dado una palmadita a las hojas de la planta donde escondía el Buen Café.

Después Bucky se gira y se marcha bruscamente de ahí. Pero se lleva la bolsa consigo cuando se va, acunada con cuidado entre sus brazos hasta que desaparece tras una esquina.

Steve asiente a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Vale —le dice al patio.

Un pájaro trina en un tono muy de _claro que sí, chaval_. Steve se da cuenta de que todo lo que acaba de hacer ha pasado en… su trabajo. El sitio donde trabaja. Probablemente debería… hacer algo de eso.

Una conciencia incipiente del mundo le recuerda las cámaras de seguridad que graban el patio desde arriba, y rápidamente se gira y entra deliberadamente en el edificio, esperando que el ángulo esconda su sonrisa ridícula.

-o-

Steve quiere llevarle al parque de picnic.

Steve quiere llevarle. Al parque. De picnic.

_Steve_ quiere _llevarle al parque_ de _picnic_ y Bucky no sabe por qué las palabras no paran de saltar arriba y abajo en su cabeza como un trampolín lleno de lemmings. Steve quiere llevarle al parque. De picnic. A una _cita_.

Bucky se siente como si hubiera acabado dentro de la coctelera de Dios y ahora él se estuviera haciendo un Martini. La semana pasada vio el ombligo de Steve en el vestuario y ha estado teniendo _sueños_ con él. Los sueños consisten en poner la lengua en lugares que antes no se había imaginado que fueran lamibles. Y _ahora_ Steve _le ha invitado a una CITA._

Siente la idea como un globo de mylar masivo, brillante y chirriante y oscilando en algún lugar alto bajo sus costillas. Normalmente sospecharía de cualquier cosa que quiera tanto, pero _Steve_ le preguntó _a él_. No puede estar mal si primero fue idea de Steve. Steve no parece el tipo de persona con un chimpancé rabioso viviendo en su cabeza.

El chimpancé de Bucky, sin embargo, se siente como si hubiera descubierto las metanfetaminas. Se siente como si tuviera que intentar activar la Reacción de Sumersión otra vez. Necesita una mascarilla facial. Las revistas siempre hablan de mascarillas faciales. Por el contexto, está bastante seguro de que no son el mismo tipo de máscara facial que lleva en las misiones. Su máscara de las misiones no tiene aloe vera hidratante. A veces tiene sudor, pero eso es más bien lo contrario de hidratante.

Se mira las manos, que sostienen la bolsa de papel marrón, después mira alrededor y se va corriendo a Ubicación Oculta. Solo una vez está cobijado a salvo en su nido de papel triturado examina la bolsa de nuevo. La sopesa, después la agita con suavidad, luego pierde toda la paciencia y la abre titubeante.

Dentro hay un trozo de papel, un paquete de papel encerado con las puntas del papel torcidas en forma de flor y un lazo atado debajo, y una bolsa de plástico llena de formas onduladas que crujen ligeramente.

Extrae el paquete encerado. Toca uno de los pétalos de papel y este se inclina bajo su pulgar. La parte del papel encerado no es el regalo, no cree, pero le gusta mucho esa parte, su cerebro de chimpancé salvaje lanzándole imágenes del aspecto que tiene Steve cuando se concentra en algo. Y puede que fuera fácil. Puede que Steve haga flores de papel encerado todo el rato. Puede que medio SHIELD tenga flores de papel encerado hechas por Steve, pero le gusta la idea de Steve frunciendo el ceño mientras retuerce las esquinas para que _Bucky_ pueda tener una flor de papel.

Pero también quiere lo que hay _dentro_ del papel. Pero no quiere destrozar el papel. Y no quiere tener que volver a retorcer el papel en caso de que se le quede todo arrugado en las manos.

Corta la parte de la flor cuidadosamente y aguanta la base apretada hasta que puede sujetarla con un clip. Mira por el baño y luego coloca la flor de papel sobre la impresora, por ahora.

Una vez desata el lazo y abre el resto del papel da un olisqueo cauteloso, después acerca bien la cara e inhala. Cedro y vainilla emanan del interior, térreos y comestibles, y a través de todo el olor a Steve que ha hecho que sienta como un toque de diana en las fosas nasales estas últimas tres semanas. Siente como si partes de su cerebro se estuvieran encendiendo y apagando como las luces de una marquesina.

Bucky abre el empaquetado interior, imaginando que puede sentir el olor transfiriéndose a las yemas de sus dedos. Está lleno de triángulos gorditos. Scones. _Scone en la mano es mejor que dos en el arbusto_ , no espera esa no es la… _alimentar a dos pájaros con un scone?_ La fuente de la vainilla. Y encima hay un trozo de papel. Una tarjeta. Es la fuente del olor a cedro y a Steve. Bucky abre la tarjeta.

Es una imagen, hecha con lápiz y tinta. Es él. Bucky. No puede ser ninguna otra persona. Nadie más tiene los pantalones de equipamiento con las tiras en esa precisa configuración, y Steve – debe haber sido Steve – las ha dibujado a la perfección. Es él, sentado, _sonriendo_ , y – hay una flor detrás de su oreja. Como la flor encerada en la impresora. Se está comiendo un scone. Parece tan tranquilo y relajado y feliz como las personas en las portadas de las revistas, solo que nueve millones de veces mejor, porque _Steve_ lo dibujó así. Steve piensa en él sonriendo.

Bucky está en grave peligro de intentar meterse la tarjeta en la boca. Si se la come puede que se convierta en ese Bucky. Si se la come entonces nadie más puede tenerla. Van a ir a un parque. De picnic. Tal vez Steve coja una flor y le aparte el pelo a Bucky y –

Bajo el dibujo hay una lista de palabras: una receta. Está escrita con una letra tan limpia y elegante que casi parece impresa. Bucky se acerca la tarjeta y la olisquea. Sobre la tinta y el papel y el cedro y la vainilla hay una gran dosis de Steve. La imagen mental de Steve sosteniendo un lápiz y doblando el papel y amasando la masa con sus manos de pala solo hace que todo empeore.

Bucky se embucha un scone en la boca. Luego lo tose de vuelta a la palma de su mano, le da un mordisquito diminuto, con la intención de saborearlo lentamente, pero entonces le llega el sabor y se lo mete de nuevo. Lo engulle entero como una pitón, cerrando los ojos mientras el gusto le llega en alta definición. El sabor es tan rico. Es tan _mantecoso_. Se embute otro en la boca antes de que el primero vaya a medio camino por su esófago. El resto de scones no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

Una vez la carnicería ha acabado y no queda nada aparte de un par de miguitas demasiado pequeñas para sacar a lametazos de entre las grietas, Bucky usa ambas manos para alisar el papel cuidadosamente, quitando las arrugas. Todavía huele a vainilla. Bucky puede mirarlo y saber que vino envuelto alrededor de comida que Steve le dio. Que Steve _hizo_ para él.

Y aún quedan cosas en la bolsa de plástico. Bucky mira dentro. Está llena de dulces de mantequilla de cacahuete. Caramelos blandos de mantequilla de cacahuete y jengibre. Bocados crujientes de mantequilla de cacahuete y chocolate. Castañitas de mantequilla de cacahuete. Crujiente de mantequilla de cacahuete. Bucky mira fijamente los cuatro paquetes, y después los aplasta contra su cara como si los pudiera ingerir así directamente, sin necesidad de boca, solo si lo intenta con suficiente empeño. Las bolsas están frescas y crepitan sobre su piel caliente. Va a derretir los dulces. Los dulces le van a derretir _a él_.

Bucky aferra las bolsas contra el pecho y se rula en su cama de papel crujiente, con los ojos cerrados. Siente como si sus entrañas hubieran sido sustituidas por mantequilla caliente. Debe de estar haciendo algo bien. Steve no le hubiera dado estas cosas si no lo estuviera haciendo bien. Ha vuelto a los pensamientos de pudin de chocolate de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo es él acurrucado en solitario pensando en Steve leyéndole en voz alta el manual de personal de SHIELD mientras Bucky se queda dormido sobre sus toallas usadas, es Steve _dándole dulces_ e _invitándolo a una cita_. Seguro que esto significa que él también tiene los pensamientos. Tal vez los pensamientos de pudin de chocolate sean contagiosos.

Va a ir a una _cita_.

Tiene que prepararse.

Bucky se controla. Tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

El primer paso en la preparación de una misión es la evaluación física. Si su cuerpo es capaz de llevar a cabo las acciones necesarias de lo que sea que pueda conllevar una cita. Se vuelve a su pila de Cosmopolitans frescos. Estos no se han diseccionado para la pared de descifrado todavía, pero ha echado una ojeada a las tablas de contenido para familiarizarse con el quid de cada uno. Identifica el del artículo de _CÓMO PREPARAR TU BODY_ , lo extrae y se acomoda para tomar notas. Tras un momento, apoya cerca de sí la tarjeta que le dio Steve, para poder mirar a ese Bucky. El Bucky feliz sentado en un saco de harina sin entrar en pánico para nada.

_¿SUAVE O MULLIDO? Seas de un afeitado acicalado o un tierno paquete de vello, tenemos todos los tips necesarios para ayudarte a arreglarte justo como te gusta – ya quieras fomentar un crecimiento sano o quitarlo todo._

Bucky tira del cuello de su jersey de cuello vuelto táctico y se mira el torso. Tiene pequeños parches de vello esparcidos por el pecho que bajan trastabillando hasta su entrepierna. No está acicalado. Y tampoco parece un tierno paquete de vello. Parece que alguien con poca puntería atacó su vello corporal con una desbrozadora y las partes que sobrevivieron acabaron tan desmoralizadas que simplemente se rindieron.

No tiene tiempo para fomentar un crecimiento sano, así que tendrá que ser acicalado. Lee siete palabras del artículo sobre la depilación con cera, casi lo tira contra la pared como defensa propia preventiva, y decide afeitarse mejor. Afeitarse es bueno. Afeitarse es normal. Si soportó que los técnicos de HYDRA le afeitaran la mandíbula y el cuello para la máscara, también puede soportar afeitarse el… resto entero. Añade rasuradoras y crema de afeitar a su lista de suministros necesarios.

Lo siguiente es el equipamiento. Teen Vogue dice que “las capas informales” y los “accesorios monos” son la clave para un “outfit perfecto para una primera cita”. También enseña muchos ejemplos, cada uno dándole la impresión de que ha sido diseñado por camaleones drogados. Son tan _radiantes_. Tan radiantes y obvios, como la estrella del pop que aparece una de las secciones de fotos llevando una cola de pavo real sobre el escenario, radiante e iridiscente y diciéndole a _todo el mundo_ lo que quería. No quiere que Steve piense que él es, que es algún tipo de fresco o algo. Pero no es que _no quiera_ que Steve – que – que haga lo que sea que la gente hace. Con él. A él. ¿Igual puede ser solo un pelín fresco?

Accesorios. Los accesorios son la clave.

Acaba en una tienda en la que entró simplemente porque es más grande que la mayoría de las otras y por tanto tiene menos posibilidades que hacer que acabe rodeado de personas o empujado. ¿Cómo se olvidó de lo exigente que es ir de compras? Se te acercan extraños, y te dicen _quieres este o este o este otro_ , y tienes que responder y no vale matarlos. Bucky mira a su alrededor por si hay alguna persona de ventas avanzando y se apresura hacia el fondo del todo de la tienda.

Tiene una misión, se recuerda con firmeza. Necesita ropa. Ropa correcta. Ropa _para una cita_. Será tentador y accesible. Esa es una frase que aparece mucho en las revistas rosas, _tentador y accesible_ , normalmente seguido de una lista de productos recomendados que supuestamente son el equivalente de extender un felpudo de bienvenida. _Tentador_ y _accesible_ no son palabras que haya considerado previamente como propiedades que pudiera aplicar a su persona, pero quiere probar. Encontrará ropa para la cita que sea suave. Va a ser. Tocable. Puede hacerlo.

Merodea hasta la sección de Íntimos y toma un jersey suave marrón que es casi del mismo color que el papel de olor a cedro que Steve le dio, y después ronda por la ropa de cama antes de decirse a sí mismo con severidad que es una locura y demasiado pronto y no sabría cómo amar de casa bien, de todas formas. Eso le lleva a tener una crisis porque no sabe qué está haciendo y esconderse en el baño durante veinte minutos, tomando bocanadas profundas del ambientador a azúcar y canela y tirando de la cadena cada vez que alguien pasa cerca.

Está bien. Puede hacer esto. Hay que seguir el plan.

Entonces luego está en la sección de joyería, teniendo otro tipo de crisis. Las pulseras le ponen tenso y no tiene las orejas agujereadas. Los collares son para la gente que no tiene glándulas en el cuello, y por lo que ve, de todos modos aquí solo venden cordeles para que los alfas no pierdan las llaves. Y los anillos, simplemente no.

Pero tiene pelo. Mucho pelo. En su cabeza, es decir. Hay cintas para el pelo con bordados y lazos y volantes e incluso purpurina, aunque al menos esas últimas están en los estantes altos alejadas de los niños. Se aleja con repelús de las cosas más brillantes y se escabulle hacia la punta de la balda, tranquilizadoramente sencilla, donde hay el volante ocasional, pero nada de neón, o Dios le libre, lentejuelas.

Sigue siendo terra incognita por lo que a él respecta. No se le da muy bien arreglarse el pelo. Cada vez que intenta pasarle un peine, su volumen se cuadruplica y lanza un contraataque feroz. Tiene recuerdos confusos y afilados de que le golpearan mucho, de ser disciplinado por encargados y monjas y un par de curas diciendo cosas amenazadoras sobre la auto-humillación, y algunos días simplemente no vale la pena intentar hacer algo más aparte de plantarse bajo el espray de la ducha y sacudir desanimadamente las ramitas o cristales o mantillo que haya acabado en su cabeza.

Aunque ya no queda ninguno de ellos aquí. Nadie puede decirle que no se toque el pelo ahora. Y si quiere que pasen buenos sentimientos de pelo con Steve, tiene que hacer que su pelo tenga un aspecto tentador y accesible. Steve debería sentirse invitado. Steve debería sentir que puede acercarse a él. Steve debería ponerle una flor detrás de la oreja.

Sintiéndose valiente, Bucky marcha hasta la sección algo menos espartana del pasillo del pelo.

Aquí hay más tecnología: cosas que alisan y rizan y ondulan y secan. Bucky prueba a mirarlas más de cerca, pero todo parece estar sobre una docena de pasos por encima de su nivel de usuario actual. Los rizadores y las planchas para el pelo dicen cosas terroríficas como _¡Se calienta hasta 350 grados!_ Bucky se aleja de toda esa sección. Ya puede esconder hasta tres cuchillos en el pelo después de intentar cepillarlo, no necesita _más_ rizos o volumen, y aunque una plancha le podría ayudar con eso, no piensa poner algo tan caliente que puede hacer tostadas a media pulgada de su cara.

Al final llega a las herramientas de aseo simples. Tienen todo tipo de cepillos aquí, desde los simples y utilitarios a juegos completos hechos con maderas caras esmaltadas y alarmas de seguridad pegadas a la caja. Mirar esos kits le hace pensar _juego de dote_ sin saber muy bien qué significa, pero la idea hace que se ponga las manos detrás de la espalda para no sentir la tentación de tocarlos. Al mismo tiempo, hay juegos incluso más elegantes que los que puedes comprar en grandes almacenes. Una de sus revistas tenía un reportaje en portada de una O mostrando ondas hasta la cintura, con un peine de marfil prácticamente acariciándole las puntas del pelo con púas tan delicadas que solo mirar la foto le dio escalofríos de anhelo incoherente. A veces va a esa página, cuando le pican las manos y está acurrucado en su nido. Para usar un peine así, en una melena tan larga, tendrías que cepillarte el pelo _todos los días,_ probablemente durante _horas_.

Conforme está la cosa, ni siquiera puede obligarse a tocar el juego de ébano con incrustaciones de esmalte. El juego de caoba tiene menos números en la etiqueta. Coge con cuidado el peine de púas anchas que tienen de muestra y presiona los dientes con el pulgar. Son fuertes, pero ceden un poco, bastante como para no partirse en su primera melé contra los enredos de Bucky.

Siempre se ha sujetado el pelo con las gomas negras básicas que vienen en paquetes de veinte en todos los supermercados. La tienda tiene algunos de esos, pero también tiene paquetes con arcoíris de colores, todos desde suaves pasteles a los intensos tonos joya. Hay cintas para el pelo. Hay scrunchies. Hay pasadores y peinas y tiras de cuentas decorativas y justo cuando está a punto de sentirse abrumado y dar media vuelta, ve las horquillas con estrellitas brillantes. Vienen en envases de doce. Uno de los paquetes tiene horquillas con estrellitas rojas, blancas y azules.

Pilla el peine y las horquillas, sintiéndose como si estuviera robando una iglesia, y va a pagar antes de que los nervios se la jueguen. Cuando la cajera ve su compra dice “Oooh, ¡buena suerte!” y le guiña el ojo. Se sonroja espantosamente y sale prácticamente corriendo de la tienda.

Se apresura de vuelta a Ubicación Oculta y pasa una cantidad inapropiada de tiempo triturando. Revisa sus compras. Peine. Horquillas. Jersey. Se le pasa por la cabeza que no ha adquirido pantalones. Es demasiado tarde para pantalones. Se pondrá los tácticos. Tendrán que servir. Van a ir a un parque. Es posible que tenga que estar activo en el parque.

Tampoco compró una rasuradora. Mira bajo su camiseta de nuevo. No quiere volver a una tienda y – probablemente no habrá muchas situaciones en las que tenga que quitarse la ropa. En el parque. Le parece un tipo de preparación para la misión como de compromiso de larga duración. Es un picnic. Es una primera cita. Es más como una exploración. No tiene que preocuparse de afeitarse para explorar. Está debidamente equipado con su jersey y las horquillas que en algún momento podrá mirar directamente, si sigue practicando.

Qué más. Consulta su pila creciente de revistas otra vez. Tiene la equipación correcta – más o menos – pero todavía necesita un plan de misión, uno con objetivos definidos. Ahora mismo solo tiene una colección de ansias corporales, la mitad de las cuales son físicamente imposibles. Tiene que traducirlas a tácticas. Efectivas.

Los artículos de revista son mucho menos comunicativos respecto a cómo progresar de capas informales y divertidas a tocar toda la piel de Steve con toda su piel. Los pasadores coquetos son un comienzo. En algún lugar entre pasadores coquetos y el matrimonio hay una fase en la que Bucky puede mordisquear los hombros de Steve y chupar la parte posterior de sus rodillas. O – algo.

Bucky va a la oficina de un agente que está de misión en el extranjero y abre una ventana del navegador. Buscar “cómo cortejar” le devuelve un montón de porno que evita clicar y solo un par de guías escritas con eufemismos confusos que probablemente, de algún modo, corresponden a actos sexuales. Muchos de ellos están escritos en un tono divertido y bromista, como si el escritor y el lector fueran partícipes de algún chiste genial. _Si estás más acostumbrado a escardar los melones que a cosechar calabacín, puede resultar intimidante darse una vuelta por el otro lado del jardín. Pero no te preocupes: ¡estos consejos sencillos te ayudarán a llevar a tu semental por el rodeo de su vida!_

Bucky lee los consejos. No son sencillos. Los vuelve a leer, después busca _escardar melones_ y hace clic sobre el primer resultado.

El artículo no clarifica mucho las cosas. Bucky aprende que los melones necesitan mucha agua y sol directo. Se lava a menudo, pero no está seguro de si sol directo significa directamente sobre él o directamente sobre su… melón. No le importa la idea de tumbarse en el tejado una hora o así, pero arriesgarse a quemaduras del sol en la zona general de su melón está extremadamente contraindicado.

El párrafo sobre repeler insectos le da ganas de encogerse bajo el escritorio. Pasa algunos minutos persuadiéndose de que si tuviera babosas _en cualquier parte_ de sí, _lo sabría_. Al final sale a gatas y vuelve a la silla, y pasa a la página siguiente del artículo.

La segunda página muestra la imagen de un jardín, con cantalupos creciendo en filas rectas de tierra. Bucky los mira furioso por traicionarle y apaga el ordenador.

Toca ir al Cosmo.

Esta es la preparación de misión más estresante que ha tenido que hacer nunca, y ni siquiera es para una operación con objetivos en ella. Cree. Espera. Esa no es la meta de las citas. Steve no le invitaría a una cita si tuvieran que ir a matar a alguien. Eso ya lo hacen en el trabajo. Steve le invitó a una cita porque – porque quiere darle scones, y, y dulces de mantequilla de cacahuete, y dibujos de Bucky con una flor y pelo bonito y otro scone.

Se empana un rato pensando en los scones y cómo sabían y cómo Steve los hizo (¡los hizo! ¡Para Bucky!) y cómo le hizo querer _ser_ un scone, que lo lleva a pensamientos vagos y confusos sobre Steve tal vez hiñéndolo y poniéndole mantequilla y cubriéndolo de vainilla. Igual podría haber mermelada, y Bucky podría acabar con mermelada en el pelo, y entonces Steve tendría que ayudarle a quitársela, y –

Cosmo probablemente no tiene ningún artículo que pueda ayudarle con esto. Los autores hablaban de lamer melón y coger melón y rodar melón, algo que está empezando a sospechar que es indicativo de algún tipo de fetiche por parte de ellos. No está seguro de que le vaya a ayudar en absoluto.

Y – tal vez Steve lo sabe. Es de mala educación presentarse sin preparación, pero Steve no parece el tipo de persona que se enfadaría si Bucky le informa de que ha fracasado en obtener información complete, sobre todo si Bucky le explica el problema de los melones. Es un buen capitán. Y – quizá Bucky no tenga que reportar ningún fracaso, solo – mencionar lo melones, tal vez, y plantear alguna pregunta importante. Bucky no es ni de lejos tan bueno en la interrogación pasiva como, pongamos, la Viuda Negra, pero no tiene que serlo, para esto.

Y no es una interrogación. Es una cita.

Ha completado misiones con éxito con muchísima menos información que en esta. Y su objetivo está claro. Está seguro de que lo quiere, sea lo que sea. Quiere que la flor de la calabaza de Steve entre su gorro del amor. Quiere que le coman su cantalupo especial. Quiere al amigo calabacín de Steve en su jardín, y puede que hablar del sexo no sea lo suyo, pero sabe lo que está pidiendo. Más o menos. Cree. Y lo que no sabe, lo puede averiguar. Las citas son una operación conjunta; él y Steve pueden compartir su información

-o-

El día anterior al picnic, Steve se planta frente a su armario durante mucho más tiempo del que sus cinco perchas de ropa merecen. Steve no tiene mucho en cuanto a ropa de civil. Definitivamente no tiene nada que sirva para cortejar. Los tiempos han cambiado, lo sabe, pero no va a ponerse su disfraz rojo, blanco y azul de Capitán América para quedar con un O soltero, en parte porque los periódicos se pondrían las botas, y en otra porque meramente pensar en ello le hace sentir el pellizco fantasma del índice y el pulgar de su madre sobre la oreja. Quiere ser respetuoso. En su época, respetuoso incluía no hacer un espectáculo en colores primarios de sí mismo, y no le importa _lo que_ Natasha diga sobre los sesenta y las “empecinadas inhibiciones prismáticas” de Steve, no piensa hacerlo ahora.

Uno debe llevar _un poco_ de color en una cita. Steve no puede presentarse de azul marino profesional, o en limpio y simple kevlar negro. Todo lo demás que tiene Steve son camisetas blancas básicas, pantalones de chándal negros o pantalones normales negros, o uniformes de SHIELD. Los pantalones de chándal son bastante suaves, pero no puede ponérselos para una cita, y no tiene nada más que sea agradable al tacto. La idea de Bucky acurrucado en sus brazos ha tomado la urgencia de un objetivo de misión, y ese objetivo es incompatible con su equipamiento actual.

Va a tener que salir de compras.

La terapia de exposición de Natasha ha hecho bastante bien en esto, ya que al menos sabe hacia dónde ir. Hay un laberinto de tiendas cerca de Atlantic-Barclays que tienen de todo desde zapatos hasta trajes estilosos, y no a precios de turista. (Steve está empezando a notar la diferencia, principalmente por el grado de desmayo que siente cuando los mira). Ir de compras ya es difícil, porque ahora para hacerlo bien tiene que no solo redirigirse de la sección de tallas pequeñas, sino también intentar descifrar el sistema de tallaje incomprensible del futuro, y la mitad de las veces acaba demasiado exasperado como para molestarse. Y todo es muy… bueno, es muy… O.

No es que Steve sea _contrario_ a lo adorable, no es un cómo se llama, un gótico o un románico o lo que sea, pero sí que siente que no es el tipo de persona que lleva un suéter polar amarillo pastel con un estampado de patitos en el forro. El estampado de patitos parece ser increíblemente popular. Está en la mitad de las cosas que ve en cada jodida tienda. Las cosas que no tienen patitos tienen pompones.

Una vez encontró una sudadera de su talla y era suave y cómoda y de un agradable azul formal, solo que acabó teniendo que cortarle los grandes pompones peludos que llevaba en las puntas de los cordones, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable mientras lo hacía, pero incapaz de aguantarlos botando en su campo de visión durante más tiempo. Guardó los pompones, por si acaso. Tal vez pueda empezar a repartirlos a los hijos de tres años de su vecino que siempre le regalan pequeños dinosaurios de plástico con solemnidad cada vez que uno de sus padres se deja caer para empujar una nueva horneada de bizcocho de plátano a sus brazos.

También parece haber una tendencia por ponerle orejas de animales a todo. Steve no puede llegar a entenderlo. Sí que lo encuentra encantador, y en la época de su Ma eran los flecos, y en la de Steve era… bueno, era más bien el racionamiento, ahora que lo piensa, pero está seguro de que si no fuera por eso hubiera sido algo. Se ponían estampados bonitos de flores en los sacos de harina para que la gente tuviera algo hermoso que poder convertir en cortinas, o trenzar en forma de alfombras, y le gusta la idea de las flores. Las flores son libres, fuera por el mundo. Los estampados florales y el carmín en tono rojo, hasta que llegó la guerra y los cosméticos rugían en rojo victoria, clamando confianza como un grito de guerra.

Los sesenta, sin embargo, por el amor de Dios. No es que Steve sea averso a un poco de color, pero todos esos _estampados_. Y las lentejuelas. Ni siquiera va a pensar en el tie-dye. La gente se viste bastante normal ahora, por lo menos, incluso en Nueva York. Ha visto bastantes conjuntos llamativos en la calle, pero en general todos se quedan en los tonos neutros o pasteles.

Que no tiene nada que ver con el pelo. Se acuerda de su primer vistazo del siglo XXI, entrando de cabeza en Times Square y todos los rizos abundantes llenando las carteleras. Ha visto más pelo suelto desde que se despertó que posiblemente en el resto de su vida anterior. Nadie le puso al día en ese tema en particular, pero hizo su propia investigación, y junto con la _explosión_ de color de los sesenta, también hubo… mucho pelo. Hasta un musical sobre él. Así que ahora todo el mundo tiene el pelo suelto con ondas voluminosas, o recogido en uno de esos estilos trenzados complejos que parecen pertenecer a la moda más sofisticada.

Steve echa su propio pelo hacia atrás, consciente de lo corto que es. Siempre ha sido práctico, y nunca le importó ni llamó mucho la atención antes – cuando te reclutaban o te unías al ejército te dejaban el pelo corto, y casi cualquier persona que no estuviera enferma, o mayor, o embarazada se unía. Pero ahora, con todos los demás llevando el pelo largo y suelto y… brillante, se siente un poco como si fuera por ahí vestido con un saco y manchado de ceniza.

Por otra parte, la parte contraria de sí que dice cosas como _mentir en tu impreso de alistamiento no cuenta de verdad si lo estás haciendo por un buen motivo_ le apunta que el pelo corto no significa en absoluto una vida de monje y no “reduce la intimidad del banco considerablemente” _para nada_ , no importa lo que hayan dicho los curanderos que escriben artículos reprobadores sobre el gusanillo de trinchera. Peg solía frotar el vello corto que tiene en la nuca todo el rato, y Steve aún no tiene claro quién sacaba más gozo de ello. A veces cuando va por la calle mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que tiene el pelo más corto de entre todas las personas que ve, pero sigue yendo al barbero cada cuatro semanas, y nadie ha intentado decirle que no debería, ni siquiera su doctora más franca de SHIELD. Además, es práctico para el combate.

Pero eso significa que no puede arreglarse el pelo como ha visto a otras personas hacer antes de ir a una cita con su banco, normalmente con una cascada de ondas que parecen un poco despeinadas, como una invitación para que alguien alargue la mano y las alborote aún más. Todo lo que puede hacer con su pelo es ponerle gomina, y _odia_ llevar gomina en el pelo, nunca ha averiguado el truco para integrarla bien y que no acabe mitad puercoespín y mitad fardo de paja. Su presentación tendrá que apoyarse en la ropa.

Las prendas de cortejo eran más simples cuando la gente solía tener uno o dos conjuntos formales de ropa, pero ahora hay tanta _variedad_ que las expectativas también se han vuelto mucho más variadas. Hay de todo desde vestidos con minifalda a mantones de terciopelo, y Steve ni siquiera tiene un traje para ir a la iglesia ahora. Mirar los conjuntos de los maniquís solo le confunde más. ¿El maniquí que lleva leggins, un top atado al cuello y una rebeca de cachemir se prepara para una cita, una tarde tranquila en casa, o una entrevista de trabajo? Steve no tiene ni idea. Y los _colores_. ¿Cómo se supone que va a saber cómo interpretar los colores?

En SHIELD ve muchos grises y azules y marrones, con el lavanda o granate ocasional si alguien se siente vivaracho. Incluso eso viene mayoritariamente del personal de administración, porque los agentes tienden a llevar solo los uniformes.

Steve solo ha visto a Bucky con equipo táctico. ¿Se – en qué se va a presentar _Bucky_?

La mente de Steve le ofrece una imagen cristalina de Bucky en el voluminoso jersey melocotón que vio en un escaparate hace dos días, junto con los leggins de terciopelo del maniquí y calcetines mullidos. Steve llega a rotar de un lado a otro con las manos extendidas como si ese mero pensamiento fuera una tetera hirviendo y no supiera dónde ponerla. Siente que tal vez debería decírselo a un sacerdote. Es – eso es – mucho. Bucky en calcetines mullidos es. Es muy. Sí.

Céntrate, Rogers.

Entonces necesita un conjunto para la cita. Puede preparar comida para el picnic, y tiene un sofá, si a Bucky le gusta la cita. Si quiere Subir A Tomar Algo. Puede que en la próxima cita. O la siguiente. Steve no está seguro de cuándo se supone que debe pasar, pero al menos tiene un sofá y…

Cama no.

Cojines tampoco.

El cerebro de Steve se llena de interferencias y piensa en Bucky llegando al apartamento de Steve y mirando a las paredes lisas y los suelos desnudos y _yéndose_ o mirando a Steve igual que hicieron los agentes inmobiliarios. Steve no puede llevarlo directo a las cortinas esmeralda y sonreír, tiene que – tiene que demostrar que puede hacer un _hogar cómodo_. Un _espacio apetecible_. Peggy solía hacer eso con tan solo un trozo de tela para cubrir la ventana y un chaquetón suave, pero Steve tiene un apartamento entero y _un cojín_. Bucky pensaría que es algún tipo de… un tipo de… desalmado que quiere tener sexo en un suelo duro o… o que le gustan las _abrasiones_ por culpa de la _alfombra_. Excepto que ni siquiera tiene una _alfombra –_

Afortunadamente, el mismo fuego descontrolado que tomó su cerebro en la tienda de papelería también toma las riendas y se centra y se da cuenta de que esto es un problema que puede _solucionar_.

Para la parte del picnic, encuentra una manta en un tono de azul apetecible pero no demasiado atrevido, claro y delicado. Algo más divertido que profesional, y se quedó mirando los cuadros azules con la franja roja mientras agarraba su manta y tenía uno de seso momentos en los que intentaba con mucho ímpetu no pensar en el aspecto que pueda tener Bucky de rojo. Lo intentó suficientemente fuerte que su cerebro dio la vuelta y lo engañó haciéndole recordar el vestido rojo de Peggy y luego lanzándole un gancho con la idea de Bucky con ese mismo vestido cuando había bajado las defensas. Tuvo que montar una retirada táctica de inmediato y por suerte ya tenía la manta azul en las manos, porque claramente no se le puede dejar suelto vagando por la sección de ropa de hogar como un ser humano adulto.

Después busca ropa. Ha visto a muchas personas con prendas apretadas y brillantes en la actualidad, con estampados atrevidos y algunos incluso con purpurina, pero se conoce y sabe que algo en beige es probablemente todo a lo que puede tirar. Ahora la gente también sale con la ropa de estar por casa, como si pudiera haber algún tipo de siesta de emergencia y tengan que estar preparados. No le sienta… correcto. En la guerra, se intentaba estar lo más pulcro y arreglado posible cuando se estaba fuera de casa, haciendo todo lo posible con lo que se tenía, incluso si implicaba dibujarse líneas de costura en piernas desnudas porque no podían permitirse comprar medias. Ponerte la ropa que se había quedado fina y suave de tanto lavarla significaba que estabas en casa y podías dejarlo todo a un lado y relajarte. Incluso Peggy, que hizo un arte de convertir la elegancia en un arma, acababa callada y sin fuerzas cuando solo estaban ella y Steve acurrucados en la cama que pudieran encontrar, sin carmín y con el pelo suelto, con toda su armadura fuera. Ahora se trata de una distinción obsoleta, pero es una de la que Steve no puede desligarse, y cada vez que entra a una boutique de ropa llena de pantalones de yoga y camisetas con lentejuelas solo tarda un par de minutos antes de girarse y acabar de vuelta en la acera.

Se dirige hacia la tienda en la que compró la esterilla de acampada. Tienen bastante ropa, sobre todo para ir de camping o de senderismo, pero viene en telas suaves y resistentes. Frota los dedos en el dobladillo de una camisa de cuadros color salvia y traga saliva. Es marfil y verde. Esos son… colores. Y estará abrigado, y parece que ya ha pasado por la lavadora un par de veces. Y él tiene pantalones caquis. Tienen color. El tostado es un color. Él lo sabe. Solía ser un profesional de los colores.

La tienda de acampada también tiene cojines duraderos que no tienen caras de gatos sonrientes encima, y siguen siendo suficientemente suaves y huelen a cedro y a musgo. La exposición de arriba con los tamaños más grandes, de tres a cinco pies cuadrados, muestra tiendas de campaña forradas de cojines frente al fondo de una puesta de sol en la playa. Se pueden lavar a máquina, lo que es. Lo que es bueno. Si el foso de almohadas se usa en el modo que Steve cree que debe usarse.

Los compra junto con la camisa, sintiendo ligeramente como si el cajero sonriente pudiera saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando ojeaba, y se apresura de vuelta a casa, con el enorme saco de lona que le han dado para llevar los cojines colgado sobre un hombro como si fuera el Santa Claus de la Ropa Blanca. Tiene mucha preparación por hacer.

Arroja algunos de los cojines en el foso de almohadas de la sala de estar, suficientes para pasarlo de “hoyo inexplicable en el suelo” a “buen sitio para recostarse bajo los rayos del sol”. Amontona el resto en el armario de ropa de hogar. Si todo sale bien, quizá – pero se está precipitando. Se va a dormir sobre sus esterillas de acampada y trata de no pensar en cuán diferente sería enroscarse sobre las almohadas con _Bucky_ ahí, Bucky cálido y cómodo en un pijama grueso de franela y sonriéndole con los ojos semicerrados y –

Steve se despierta de un sueño con un montón de detalles bochornosamente realistas sobre la coleta de Bucky y se da cuenta de que se le ha caído la baba en una de las esterillas. Ignora el hecho de que todavía está oscuro afuera y se mete a darse una ducha fría sin mirar al reloj. Sabe que no va a dormir más.

Organizar su puesto de preparación en la cocina le ayuda a calmarse de algún modo. La comida, al menos, la puede manejar. Desde temprano su Ma le hubo informado alegremente de que “Bueno, Steven, si no puedes conquistarles con tu aspecto seguro que les conquistarás con cómo cocinas,” y procedió a enseñarle la totalidad del recetario de la abuela Shannon. No siempre tenían los ingredientes, pero siempre que había un poco de dinero extra, su Ma intentaba destinarlo para lo que hiciera falta para hacer algo de lo más lujoso, los postres con palabras vagamente francesas en el título. “Si el tío Ian y yo conseguimos pillar a tu padre, tú no tendrás ningún problema”, le dijo, y desde entonces ha tenido todas esas clases comunitarias con Mabel y Shara y Josef, aprendiendo a lardear y asar y marinar. La semana pasada incluso salteó una remolacha.

Sin embargo, ahora no es el momento de tomar ningún riesgo. Va hacia lo que mejor conoce, horneando pan de soda y cortando tomates y cebollas en rodajas, y añadiendo mostaza, montando sándwiches de rosbif. Prepara un pastel de manzana con nata montada con miel, y hierve té con limón, enfriándolo en la nevera antes de llenar un termo con él. También echa mandarinas y servilletas y tenedores y cucharas, y logra que todo quepa en una mochila ciertamente amplia, también cortesía de la tienda de acampada. Sale al balcón para mirar el cielo, después se acuerda de que no tiene que hacer eso y da toquecitos al teléfono hasta que le enseña el pronóstico meteorológico. Es toda una semana de solecitos.

Steve mira al paraguas que tiene colgado junto a la puerta, después a las imágenes de solecitos. Echa el paraguas.

Cuando sale del apartamento, se encuentra una lata de galletas de jengibre en el suelo con una pequeña nota alegre hecha con ceras del banco del 2B, junto con un dibujo en cartulina que es o él o una estrella de mar roja, blanca y azul que lucha contra distintos borrones que… ¿podrían? ¿Ser petirrojos? ¿O tal vez extraterrestres? Está en un 50/50 de pájaros cantarines a amenaza intergaláctica.

Sostiene la lata un segundo y abre la tapa alegre y radiante, encontrando monstruitos torcidos de jengibre, todos hechos un alboroto de glaseado y terrones de fideos decorativos. Steve los mete en la mochila con el resto de la comida y supone que si la conversación se estanca puede sacarlos y al menos tener parte de una historia.

-o-

Cuando entra en el aparcamiento de SHIELD, Steve va con veinte minutos de antelación resultado de levantarse a las tres de la mañana para hornear el pan, preparar la comida, y agobiarse, y piensa vagar por ahí hasta que sea una hora sensata a la que llegar de verdad. Pero cuando dobla la esquina, Bucky ya está ahí, prácticamente en posición de descanso militar en la acera junto a la marquesina del autobús, de modo que Steve también puede acercarse.

Steve juraría que por un momento la cara de Bucky hace algo indescriptible cuando ve la Harley, pero puede que se esté imaginando cosas. ¿No debería haber cogido la Harley? ¿Es inapropiado? No tiene coche, pero podría haber tomado uno del garaje comunal de su arrecife. Solo ha conducido un jeep del ejército, pero probablemente la conducción civil es más fácil de todas formas, entre la ausencia de fuego enemigo y eso.

En todo caso, ya es demasiado tarde, porque aquí está delante de Bucky y Bucky sin ninguna duda no lleva equipo táctico. Steve pierde segundos valiosos solo en el jersey, porque es del mismo color que el pelo de Bucky y parece muy suave y el tejido es tan mullido y el cuello es tan alto que casi le toca las orejas. Hasta se ha cepillado el pelo. La verdad es que ahora tiene un poco de pinte de acabar de meter los dedos en un enchufe, pero esta _sumamente_ algodonoso. Entre el pelo y el jersey Bucky parece una oveja particularmente bien equipada y Steve quiere heñir algo con tantas ganas que puede que le dé un poco al gas sin querer.

Bucky le saluda, o al menos su mano de metal se mueve un poco brusca a la altura del pecho antes de que la tire de vuelta a su costado.

—Hola —dice Steve.

—Hola —repite Bucky, y ahí están, mirándose el uno al otro, estúpidamente pronto. Lo que sea lo contrario de elegantemente tarde. Vergonzosamente temprano, eso es.

—Estás em. ¿Listo para salir?

Bucky asiente. Arrastra los dientes sobre su labio y mira a Steve, a la Harley, a la carretera, y luego al suelo. Lo que sea que encuentre ahí no le debe ayudar mucho, porque luego devuelve la mirada a la Harley.

—Ya puedes… subirte —dice Steve. La Harley definitivamente ha sido un error—. Y. Agarrarte. A mí.

Bucky mira al asiento disponible detrás de Steve con ojos como platos. Steve está a punto de abrir la boca para ofrecerte que vayan en literalmente cualquier otro medio de transporte – un coche, una tirolina, una carretilla en la que empujar a Bucky – cuando Bucky vuelve a su cuerpo un poco y pasa una pierna por encima de la moto. Se agarra, tentativamente al principio, como si le preocupara que pudiese pellizcar a Steve o algo, y luego más fuerte, y después Steve tiene una lapa en la espalda. Siente como si Bucky estuviera intentando convertirse en su segundo par de pantalones. Y camisa. Y – cinturón. Oye al motor quejarse hasta que se da cuenta de que está apretando otra vez, y- no lleva guantes. Se ha olvidado de los guantes esta mañana. Qué… genial… sí.

El camino de ida es – bueno, desde luego parece que se pasa rápido, y da gracias a Dios por la memoria mejorada del sérum y haber mirado la ruta de antemano, porque aun así Steve casi se salta la salida. El parque está al norte, uno enorme justo al salir de Westchester, y Steve entra al aparcamiento con una conciencia prácticamente radioactiva de que tiene a Bucky pegado a la espalda, como que si cerrara los ojos y se girara vería a Bucky resplandeciendo a través de sus párpados. La mano izquierda de Bucky es un punto de presión más frío sobre su pecho, lo bastante alto como para ser decoroso, pero aun así _sobre_ él. En todo el resto de su cuerpo se siente cálido, y fuerte, y Steve no sabía que la sensación de chocolate caliente se pudiera convertir en una experiencia inmersiva, pero se imagina que está recibiendo la versión con sonido envolvente de una galleta mojada en leche caliente.

Es agradable.

Cuando llegan ahí Bucky no parece querer despegarse de él, y ahora que no le da el viento en la cara, Steve puede oler el aroma ligeramente químico del potente bloqueador del olor que ha empezado a considerar como el olor de Bucky. Solo que ya no es exactamente así, no después de haber olido esos diez segundos de Bucky en el gimnasio. Steve se da cuenta de que estaba intentando tomar husmear más a fondo lo más discretamente posible mientras aparca, se sienta bien y apoya el caballete. Se quedan así un minuto. Un par de runners pasan corriendo. Algunos pájaros aterrizan en un árbol que hay junto a ellos y Bucky continúa una larga línea de calor a lo largo de la columna de Steve y él medio piensa en curvar las manos bajo los muslos de Bucky y simplemente… llevarlo a caballito el resto del día. Eso estaría. Bien.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —dice Steve al final, lo que hace que las manos de Bucky se despeguen de su pecho como un resorte. El peso de su cuerpo desaparece de la moto un segundo después. No es – lo que Steve quería, pero – bueno, en realidad sí, ¿no? Han venido aquí al parque y no era para quedarse sentados en su moto. O sea que no pasa nada. Van a ir al parque. Y hacer un picnic.

Steve saca la bolsa de la comida de una de las alforjas mientras Bucky olfatea el aire y hace un giro de 360º en el parking. El aire es fresco y vigorizante y huele a tierra húmeda, con el sol de la mañana secando lo que queda de la lluvia de anoche. Steve se cuelga la bolsa del hombro, Bucky termina de husmear y se adentran en el camino.

Es una senda encantadora, bordeada en un lado por un riachuelo ancho y poco profundo. Steve se devana los sesos por encontrar algo de lo que hablar. Bucky tan solo camina en silencio junto a él, con la tierra casi sin hacer ruido bajo sus botas. ¿Igual no le apetece hablar? Pero no deja de mirarlo disimuladamente como siempre. Han venido aquí para conocerse. Deberían. Hablar.

—Y… ¿qué tal… el trabajo? —dice Steve.

—Clasificado —dice Bucky, tras un momento y tragar saliva.

—Oh —dice Steve. Debería haber caído en eso. No sabe por dónde coger la conversación desde aquí. La mayoría de sus interacciones sociales han sido sobre aprender algo, comprar algo, o estar encerrado en un ascensor con alguien poniendo demasiado empeño en tratarle como a una persona normal y acabando en la otra punta; uno de los administrativos estuvo tan decidido a no ser demasiado formal que lo invitó por accidente a su boda, dos minutos después de que se conocieran en la cola de la cantina. ¿Podría preguntarle a Bucky qué tiene pensado hacer este fin de semana? ¿Va – películas? ¿La gente sigue viendo películas? Dios, debería haberlos llevado a ver una película. Entonces podrían hablar sobre… la película.

—No – no para ti —dice Bucky apresurado, como si estuviera preocupado de haber ofendido a Steve—. Solo que. Em. Canales comprometidos —Bucky hace ligeros aspavientos hacia los árboles y el riachuelo y los pájaros regordetes de los árboles que lo tienen fácil. Por lo que Steve sabe solo se dedican a chillar a las 0500 y después acaban anidando con alguien. Steve podría chillar frente a la ventana de Bucky a las 0500. Steve podría… bueno, no puede hacer un nido porque tiene un apartamento y está sin anidar, pero la parte en la que se levanta al alba y hace ruido, probablemente podría arreglárselas.

—Claro, no, lo entiendo —dice Steve. No ve cámaras, pero no le sorprendería viniendo de sus jefes, dada la cantidad de veces en las que Bucky le miró fijamente las rodillas en los vestuarios e incluso delante de las duchas—. El mío… yo… también.

Siguen andando por el camino. El silencio no es incómodo, exactamente. Carajo, probablemente es más seguro, excepto cuando se siente demasiado como una misión, entre Bucky mirando los árboles y la mente de Steve evaluando su protección en lugar de centrarse en lanzar cortejo. Y quiere cortejar. Si tan solo el cortejo fuera un, un escudo, o una piedra o cualquier otra cosa igual de pesada que pudiera lanzar no tendría problema. ¿Hay clases? Debería haber mirado si dan clases de cómo salir con gente en el siglo XXI.

El silencio ha durado demasiado. Se pone a buscar un tema que sirva, o, si no lo logra, un charco en el que ahogarse.

—Fui – a una cafetería el otro día —dice, e inmediatamente se asciende de ahogarse a inmolarse. Debería haber venido con tarjetas con indicaciones. ¿Por qué no se hizo tarjetas? ¿Por qué SHIELD no le daba tarjetas con indicaciones para todo?

—¿Tenían café? —dice Bucky tras un momento, como si Steve no estuviera hablando como alguien en una clase de _Aprende a hablar francés_.

—¡Sí! Tenían café —que alguien le pare. Puede que haya un ataque sorpresa y Bucky y él tengan que pararlo y después hablar sobre. Eso—. En la cafetería.

Hay una pausa durante la cual Steve mira desesperadamente a un pato. El pato no lo salva.

—Te gusta el café —dice Bucky, mirando intensamente a un árbol.

—¡Sí! —dice Steve—. Te has acordado. Del café.

Bucky asiente. Steve asiente también, como una marioneta. Intenta pensar en algo más que decir, pero todo lo que suena en su cabeza es un estribillo fuerte de _Jesús, espabila un poco, Rogers_. Andan un poco más. ¿Por qué ha elegido un parque? ¿De todos los sitios del planeta cómo se le ocurre ir a un parque? Tal vez el césped mitiga sus poderes. Erskine nunca lo dijo, pero es una teoría tan sólida como cualquier otra. La mayor parte de sus peleas fueron sobre la nieve, o edificios de cemento desnudos, o en submarinos súper secretos de HYDRA. Puede que el césped sea su criptonita. Le encantaría poder culpar al césped de todo esto.

Pero a Bucky le gustan las plantas. Regó las plantas. ¿Steve debería… hablar sobre las plantas? Están justo aquí. No sabe cuál es ninguna de ellas, pero están aquí definitivamente, siendo plantas.

Los dos se encuentran con una bifurcación en el sendero. Hay un cartel. Leen el cartel. Les dice por dónde ir para pasar por los caminos para correr o dar un paseo pintoresco. El paseo pintoresco probablemente es la opción más romántica, pero dar una vuelta corriendo suena mejor. Correr tiene beneficios para la salud. Steve podría… mostrar a Bucky que le preocupa… la salud.

—Ese es. Un buen árbol—dice Bucky señalando uno cerca del cartel. No el que había estado mirando fijamente, que, Steve supone, no es un buen árbol.

—Sí. Wow. Sí que lo es —dice Steve, mirándolo. ¿Qué le gusta a Bucky de él? ¿La corteza? ¿El musgo? ¿Le gusta el musgo? Steve vio pequeñas bolitas decorativas de musgo en tarros bonitos en la tienda de olores. ¿A Bucky le gustaría una bola de musgo? ¿Cuatro bolas de musgo? ¿Cuántas bolas se supone que debes tener al mismo tiempo? Sabe que con gatos a veces es mejor tener dos que uno para que puedan jugar. Eso también se podría aplicar al, em. Musgo. Es el futuro. ¿Qué hace bueno a un árbol? ¿Deberían treparlo?

Bucky se queda mirando la copa del árbol y Steve ve un práctico agujero en un nudo en el que una persona podría gatear y esconderse para siempre, si una persona midiera seis pulgadas. Una ardilla corre tronco arriba y se cuela por él, y Steve nunca ha estado celoso de una ardilla _per se_ , pero parece que la latencia está ahí.

—Me pregunto —empieza Bucky, que es amable por su parte. Es amable que intente seguir tirando cuerdas conversacionales cuando está claro que tendría más suerte con el tronco en descomposición más cercano—. Me pregunto. Cuántos árboles hay —termina.

Hay una pausa.

—Dices – ¿en el mundo? —pregunta Steve, desesperado por entenderlo.

—Eh, ¿quizá? —dice Bucky, con los ojos un poco alocados.

—Supongo que – millones —dice Steve dubitativo—. Probablemente más de eso. O sea, hay siete billones de personas, o eso me han dicho. Tiene que haber más árboles que personas.

—Crees que. Alguno de estos árboles es más mayor que tú —pregunta Bucky.

—Em. Puede —dice Steve, desconcertado—. No - ¿los reconozco?

—Oh —Bucky vuelve a caminar, en la dirección de la ruta pintoresca. Paran ahí para mirar otro poco más. Probablemente es pintoresca. Steve no puede notarlo muy bien; está demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar si Bucky se lo está pasando bien sin mirarle directamente durante más de un segundo.

El estómago de Steve ruge.

—Comida —se arriesga Bucky.

—¡Sí! —Steve se acuerda de la existencia de la bolsa y la levanta—. ¡Comida!

—Deberíamos. Comerla.

—Qué _buena_ idea —dice Steve. Bucky es un genio—. Busquemos un sitio bueno para sentarnos. Como el césped. A no ser que no te guste sentarte en el césped.

—Me gusta el césped —dice Bucky.

—A mí también —dice Steve—. Quiero decir, he traído una manta. Para sentarnos. Para que no tengamos que sentarnos en el césped, exactamente. Sólo, eh. Encima.

Bucky asiente serio, absteniéndose muy amablemente de mirar a Steve como si fuera un cabeza hueca con la lengua trabada que no puede ir de picnic sin que le dé un ataque por culpa de la organización de asientos. Encuentran un trozo de césped adecuado bajo un árbol con el sol moteando el suelo a través de las hojas. Steve extiende la manta con cuidado, y Bucky se arrodilla y frota la tela entre los dedos mientras Steve desempaca la comida. Cuando Bucky se lleva un pliegue de la manta para acariciarse la mejilla, el aluvión triunfal que causa en Steve le ayuda a acabar de sacar las cosas de la cesta con balbuceo mínimo. Steve no ha hecho nada elaborado para la presentación, pero los bocadillos siguen bien envueltos y la superficie del pastel no se ha rajado, de modo que por lo menos puede volver a casa esta noche y decirse que la cita no ha salido _tan_ mal. La cosa podría haber ido peor. Podría haber abierto la bolsa y encontrarse con que había hecho sopa con té de sándwich ahí dentro sin querer.

Cuando tiene todo dispuesto Bucky estudia la comida con la deliberación cuidadosa de un general revisando sus tropas y toma un sándwich. Steve intenta que no parezca que esté mirándolo como con una tabla en mano listo para tomar notas. Bucky lo muerde, mastica, hace un ruidito y luego se embute medio bocadillo en la boca. Steve exhala.

—¿Te gusta el rosbif? —le pregunta Steve, como un completo idiota que no puede ver que Bucky tiene la boca llena.

Bucky lo mira, después al sándwich, de vuelta a él, y después traga a la fuerza todo lo que había mordido.

—Me gusta – la comida —dice, solo un poco amortiguado.

—A mí también —dice Steve—. He – empezado a cocinar hace poco, hay una… clase. Está bien. He hecho – algunos amigos —tres cuenta como algunos. Dos es un par, y tres son más de dos, así que. Steve se imagina a una matrona de banco altiva de pie tras el hombro de Bucky, marcando la casilla de “red social sana” en una lista. No hay nadie que pueda aprobarlo para Bucky excepto sí mismo. Es una responsabilidad aterradora, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo bien—. Y he estado practicando recetas en casa. A los vecinos pareció gustarles el rosbif bastante.

Bucky se queda mirando a Steve, después mira al medio sándwich que sostiene cerca del pecho, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera haciendo algún problema matemático complicado.

—Una vez me comí un sándwich como este. En una cafetería.

—¿Oh?

—Este está mejor.

—Oh —repite Steve, e intenta no hinchar el pecho de forma demasiado ridícula.

Bucky se come un segundo bocadillo, cuatro mandarinas, y medio pastel, que es solo un sándwich menos de lo que Steve se come. Steve intenta tomar su comida como un ser humano y no rondar sobre Bucky y solo ofrecerle cubiertos y servilletas a un ritmo normal. Sin embargo, cuando Steve lo ve mirando el molde vacío del pastel con ganas evidentes, no puede evitar acercárselo, y tras otra de sus miradas patentadas de conejo estupefacto, Bucky no tiene ningún reparo en agarrarlo y lamer los restos de la nata montada con miel. Se ve que Steve siguió bien la receta.

Una vez se ha acabado, Bucky deposita el molde en el suelo con un aspecto moderadamente avergonzado y se queda ahí sentado con las manos reposando un poco a la fuerza sobre sus rodillas, haciendo otra vez eso de mirar a Steve fijamente por el rabillo del ojo. Steve se devana los sesos por encontrar algo que decir que no sea algún comentario vano sobre la comida. Tiene que decir _algo_ , porque Bucky es una pequeña nube de ansiedad en rápida expansión que Steve puede oler incluso a través del bloqueador del olor. O quizá se está oliendo a sí mismo.

La lata. Por supuesto. Gracias, 2B y a tu número constantemente proliferante de niños. Le cae bien a su arrecife; esa es información que Bucky debe saber. Tiene una comunidad. Comunica. Steve trastabilla con la lata de galletas y la saca de la bolsa, con la tarjeta todavía pegada a la tapa.

—Me dejan comida frente a la puerta —suelta.

Bucky se sacude ligeramente y mira la lata como si pudiera contener veneno para ratas volátil. Steve se da cuenta de que no ha especificado quién.

—El arrecife, digo. Me. Me he levantado y tenía esto.

Bucky parpadea y levanta la tarjeta de encima de la lata con cuidado.

—Casi todos los días me dejan algo —dice Steve sin soltura—, el arrecife tiene muchas criaturas. Y. Soy grande, entonces. Cuando les ayudo con el jardín les gusta… treparme.

Bucky lanza una mirada a Steve, luego a los hombros de Steve, luego a las manos de Steve, y luego su mirada apresurada se retira de vuelta al dibujo de cartulina. Lo posa con cuidado. Abre la boca, luego la vuelve a cerrar, después hace la señal de campo que puede significar _vía libre_ u _objetivos neutralizados_ , pero también se usa mucho para decir _buen trabajo_. Después baja la mano y se sienta sobre ella.

Se le ocurre a Steve, con la sutileza de un piano cayéndose, que tal vez Bucky tenga las mismas dificultades conversacionales que él. Puede que incluso más. El chaval no habla mucho, Steve lo sabe. Bucky mantuvo una buena conversación cuando venían hasta aquí, pero ahora no tienen ninguna vista nueva que comentar. Y a Steve le da la sensación de que si hace alguna pregunta Bucky se asustará otra vez y buscará la escotilla de escape metafórica más cercana. Steve no quiere que pase eso. Quiere que Bucky se quede.

—Podemos guardarlas para… luego.

Bucky frota la cartulina entre sus dedos y mira a Steve, al campo, al suelo de nuevo.

—Hiciste buenos scones —murmura.

Steve intenta no hinchar el pecho otra vez, pero está difícil, porque Bucky está acariciando la lata del mismo modo en que Steve quiere acariciarlo a él.

—Me vendría bien una siesta —ofrece Steve, echándose hacia atrás sobre sus codos con vacilación. No está seguro de que vaya a ayudar a Bucky a calmarse, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Y si los dos están aparentemente dormidos, nadie tiene que hablar o no poder hablar o quedarse ahí sentado de otro modo evitando la mirada del otro como dos monjas encontrándose en la misma tienda de lencería—. Hace buen tiempo. Podemos – hacer la digestión un rato.

Bucky lo mira, después se dobla sobre la manta sin usar los brazos como un asiento del quinjet reclinándose. Parece lo bastante rígido como para poder ser usado de palanca. Steve se pone las manos detrás de la nuca y gira un poco la cabeza, para que Bucky no esté en su campo de visión, por si le pone nervioso que alguien lo esté mirando. La verdad es que sí es un buen sitio para la siesta. Steve no cree que pueda dormir ni por un millón de dólares y un suministro de por vida de Hershey’s, pero puede fingirlo de la hostia. Tiene la barriga llena y está abrigado: básicamente es todo lo que necesita estos días para dormir un rato. La brisa es suave y refrescante, y lleva su olor hasta Bucky, lo que es bueno igual que es bueno que Steve esté mirando en la otra dirección. Se centra en sentirse tranquilo y cómodo para que su olor le dé la misma señal de vía libre que su lenguaje corporal.

Oye el más leve sonido cuando Bucky se le acerca lentísimamente por la manta. Unos quince minutos después vuelve a pasar. Steve tiene que contenerse una sonrisa secreta, con alivio corriendo por sus venas. Puede que no haya sido tan desastroso, después de todo.

Cuando Steve se despierta de la cabezada un rato después, el sol se ha movido, moteando la llanura de sombras. Bucky está pegado a su costado, dormido. Parece estar comiéndose la camisa de Steve en sueños.

El trozo húmedo que se extiende por la camisa puede que sea lo que haya despertado a Steve, un punto frío sobre sus costillas. Steve levanta un poco la cabeza para mirar. Bucky está encogido, con los codos y rodillas pegados al cuerpo, la mano de metal también envuelta firmemente en la camisa de Steve.

Si se sentía suficientemente cómodo como para dormirse es una buena señal. Steve lo contempla un minuto, mordiéndose el labio, después se anima a rozar una mano sobre la curva del hombro de Bucky.

Bucky abre los ojos. Intenta levantar la cabeza, con la camisa todavía entre los dientes, entonces se le abren aún más los ojos y su olor salta y la suelta azorado.

Hace que la mano de Steve caiga con pesadez a la nuca de Bucky, pero por suerte se para en el último segundo antes de que le dé un apretón reflejo. Ya es suficiente, de todas formas, para que Bucky se paralice, como si lo hubieran pillado metiendo la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

—Eh, no pasa nada —dice Steve sin pensar—. Ha sido una buena siesta, ¿verdad?

Bucky no se mueve, con un hombro todavía encogido, pero ahora también está mirando a la boca de Steve como si le fuera a salir oro por ella. Peg solía mirarle así, a veces, solo que ella era mucho más carnívora al respecto.

Esto… puede que sea igual, tal vez. Sabe qué hacer cuando los ojos de alguien no paran de bajar a su boca igual que sabe mantener conversaciones triviales. Steve se arriesga y se inclina.

Bucky no besa como si supiera lo que está haciendo. El sonido que hace, sin embargo, dice que si Steve intenta alejarse acabará con una cuchillada. Bucky medio araña la camisa de Steve y coge dos puñados de tela, que usa para impulsarse más alto en el pecho de Steve. Él pone las manos en las caderas de Bucky y recibe otro ruido fantástico. Es un poco como su pequeña sesión de pelea de nuevo, solo que con – boca, mucha más boca, mucho mejor.

Se separan cuando es separarse o quedarse sin aire. Bucky ya está jadeando, con la cara roja como un tomate y los ojos febriles. Steve quiere sujetarlo contra el suelo y chuparle el cuello, o ser sujetado, le da igual. Tenía un plan para qué hacer después del picnic, sabe que tenía un plan, pero su cerebro ha tirado por la borda despiadadamente todo pensamiento que no está relacionado con la boca de Bucky y qué hacer con ella.

Afortunadamente, algunas cosas son innatas. Bucky está empujando dudoso el hombro de Steve, sujetándolo casi como para voltearlo y agarrarlo del cuello, de modo que Steve pasa un brazo e intenta empezar un pequeño forcejeo con gentileza.

Bucky se tuerce como una mangosta, estrella a Steve contra el suelo con un armbar perfecto, después hace un ruidito jadeante y sale corriendo.

Steve rueda, se sacude el césped del pelo, y siente cómo su cara se abre con una enorme sonrisa. Abandona el picnic y la manta sin pensárselo y se lanza a la persecución.

Pero Bucky no ha ido muy lejos, derrapando al otro lado de un árbol grande. Sigue en posición de correr, con el peso distribuido uniformemente, dos árboles enormes a cada lado ofreciéndole cubierta. Steve lo ronda con cuidado, sin acercarse, hasta que están casi cara a cara a excepción del retoño delgado que hay entre ellos.

—¿Bien? —dice Bucky con los ojos enormes—, ¿Esto está bien?

—Claro que sí —exhala Steve, y se lanza hacia él esquivando el árbol. Capta un destello de una sonrisa grande, casi incrédula antes de que Bucky se gire rápidamente y se escape.

Es la mejor carrera de la vida de Steve. Puede oír a Bucky justo delante, volando entre los arbustos como una gacela. Steve no se contiene ni se preocupa por pasarse de fuerza, y Bucky no parece estar conteniéndose tampoco, solo usando los senderos nominalmente, corriendo a través del bosquecillo en flor como si lo conociera toda su vida. Bota entre dos árboles como una bola de pinball y usa la altura y el impulso para lanzarse sobre la hondonada de un arroyo, lo que hace que Steve suelte una carcajada de admiración y lo siga. En algún momento irrumpen en un claro donde un trío muy obviamente acababa de terminar su propia persecución, pero a Steve solo le da tiempo de gritar “¡Perdón!” antes de salir de ahí.

Y después es como si Bucky se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Steve patina hasta detenerse, salpicando tierra. Gira sobre sí mismo, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles; pasa de jadear a tomar aire por la nariz para rastrear.

Bucky salta de entre los arbustos, toma a Steve de la nuca con un brazo y se gira como si esperara que Steve lo fuera a pillar, que – bueno, claro que lo hace. Steve apenas se tambalea cuando Bucky aterriza entre sus brazos, acurrucado y todavía sujetándose a la cabeza de Steve.

—¿Esto es como el pillapilla? —susurra Bucky, a una pulgada de la cara de Steve.

—Más o menos —admite Steve, también susurrando, aunque un poco más ronco.

—¿Si me cazas me toca a mí? ¿Y yo te cazo a ti?

—Si quieres —dice Steve, con la boca un poco más seca que antes. Bucky cazándole _a él_ – esa sí que es una idea que va a tener un buen tiempo.

Bucky lo considera visiblemente.

—Me gusta esto —decide—. ¿Qué pasa si me cazas?

Steve traga saliva.

—¿Nos besamos otro rato?

—Vale —dice Bucky, y luego hace una cosa en la que se gira y agarra a Steve con las rodillas para lanzarlo en medio del claro. Para cuando Steve se pone de pie, Bucky ya ha salido, dejando un hueco de forma vagamente suya en la maleza que señala en qué dirección ha ido.

Steve sale zumbando tras él. Deben cruzar medio parque, esquivando entre los árboles; pasan volando por lo que debe ser el mirador pintoresco y asustan a una bandada de gansos a volar con graznidos desesperados. El césped golpea las piernas de Steve y los pétalos de los árboles caen en espirales, agitados por su paso. Steve se siente como si estuviera corriendo a través de un cuadro de Monet, todo lleno de colores y verdor y luz.

Pilla a Bucky en el río. Es un afluente ancho y lento, enroscado de un lado a otro, y Bucky decide saltar una de las curvas. Steve se está acercando a Bucky por la derecha, y cuando Bucky ralentiza para saltar Steve no puede evitarlo, ve su oportunidad y su estúpido cerebro táctico lo manda directo a la intercepción, como si fuera un labrador y Bucky un frisbi que le han tirado.

El impacto los saca de la orilla, con Bucky en sus brazos, y a Steve solo le da tiempo de girarlos en el aire para que sea él quien golpee el agua de espaldas.

Se sumergen con una sonora salpicadura. Steve afloja los brazos alrededor de Bucky automáticamente, pero después se reorienta y lo sujeta más fuerte, encontrando la superficie y pataleando para salir. Bucky también, dando brazadas, de modo que Steve le suelta y los dos emergen uno después del otro.

Cuando Steve saca la cabeza Bucky ya está riéndose, incrédulo y un poco aspersor por culpa del agua. La disculpa que Steve tenía pensada decir se evapora en sus labios, porque Bucky se está _riendo_. Oliendo a estanque, pero a través de eso y el bloqueador del olor nota algo pequeño y fresco y limpio. A Steve casi se le mete una hoja flotante en la boca abierta antes de que se acuerde de cerrarla. Bucky tiene el pelo extendido sobre el agua como un nenúfar de terciopelo, y la nariz fruncida por sus pequeñas risotadas y es lo mejor que Steve ha visto en su vida.

Bucky le mira, con el pelo mojado brillando bajo el sol, y después toma un aspecto resuelto y nada hasta él con un par de brazadas amplias. Se aferra a Steve, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Steve, y las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Me has cazado —dice.

—Sí —dice Steve bobamente.

Bucky le lanza otra mirada significativa a la boca de Steve. Steve empieza a acercarse al mismo tiempo que la corriente, que había estado meciéndolos suavemente río abajo, los golpea contra un dique.

Se hunden un momento bajo el agua mientras un poco de confusión técnica les aturde en cosas como extremidades y direcciones y qué es roca y qué es cuerpo, y qué parte pertenece a quién en qué momento. Algo del sentido común de Steve se despierta y dice que tal vez un contacto facial más extenso debería esperar a que no estén literalmente goteando agua de río.

—¿Salimos primero? —ofrece Steve, y Bucky asiente, ahora mucho menos encantado con sus circunstancias acuáticas imprevistas.

Bucky trepa sobre la espalda de Steve de nuevo cuando este empieza a hacer pie y los saca del río, desmontándose con reticencia una vez Steve se encuentra con una sección de barro particularmente complicada a medio camino por la ribera. Steve hubiera estado feliz de llevar a Bucky todo el resto del camino por el bosque, a lo largo de la autovía y directo hasta su habitación, pero es verdad que tienen la ropa sumamente mojada y pegándoseles de forma incómoda, lo que no ayuda a crear un ambiente de cercanía ideal.

Entonces algo se retuerce a la altura de su pantorrilla. Steve pega un grito y hace lo que puede ser descrito como una patada alta, que eyecta a una pequeña rana de la pernera de su pantalón y la lanza al aire. Bucky salta y la caza en un segundo, después aterriza y la mira entre sus manos ahuecadas. Parpadea en su dirección, y después se la ofrece a Steve, como si él la pudiera querer o algo.

Es el turno de Steve de romper en risotadas. Bucky le medio sonríe tentativamente, después se abalanza hacia delante y hace un pequeño sonido de _uhp_ cuando la rana toma su momento de saltar hacia la libertad. Esta vez se escapa entre los dedos de Bucky, aterrizando de vuelta al agua con un chapoteo. Steve se ríe más fuerte, y el asombro ojiplático de Bucky vuelve a esa media sonrisa incrédula. Steve no quiere volver a ver otra expresión facial. Los ha mandado al río y consumado su bochorno concienzudamente y Bucky sigue aquí, todavía mirando a Steve como si fuera el último par de calcetines limpios del barracón.

Bucky se pasa las manos por el pantalón sin resultado, y después se aparta el pelo mojado de la cara, todavía mirando a Steve, y algo de la luz y las líneas de su sonrisa y el chapoteo romántico del barro hacen que Steve se dé cuenta de que están metidos hasta la rodilla en un río en público y en algún momento alguien se sentirá animado a gritarles al respecto, lo que puede que haga que la sonrisa de Bucky desaparezca. Steve señala a la orilla con la cabeza y Bucky aún sonríe mientras se salen del estanque.

Pero los dos siguen empapados, y el aire primaveral se está volviendo menos agradablemente refrescante y más incómodamente frío por minutos.

Steve se prepara para lanzarse.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —ofrece—. Tengo una secadora. Puedes… entrar en calor.

Bucky lo mira como si lo hubiese seguido a casa y se hubiese colado en su casa de todas formas aunque Steve no le hubiera invitado.

—Sí —dice con fervor.

—Vale —dice Steve, aliviado a pesar de saber casi seguro que le gusta a Bucky—. Vale, vámonos.

Bucky se le acerca, Steve pone un brazo a su alrededor y se ponen en marcha hacia la zona del picnic, haciendo ruiditos de chapoteo al andar. Cuando llegan a la manta de picnic se miran el uno al otro, y Steve hace un gesto que Bucky parece entender y significa _intentemos quitarnos toda el agua que podamos antes de volver a ponernos sobre la manta seca._

Los dos miran alrededor, Bucky escurriéndose agua del pelo de forma medio ausente, y los dedos de Steve se crispan algo desesperadamente hacia él y Bucky pilla a Steve mirando y se detiene, y entonces _Steve_ se detiene y los dos están de pie frente a la manta hasta que Steve señala la ropa de Bucky.

Tras un segundo, Bucky asiente, y Steve le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta y la sostiene, goteando, mientras Bucky intenta salir de su jersey de cuello vuelto. La tela es de buena calidad; cuando Steve se gira un poco para preguntarle si tal vez no debería estrujarlo distingue un vistazo de vientre desnudo y se vuelve a girar de inmediato, apretando la chaqueta tan fuerte que siente agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Bucky parece completamente indiferente, en cambio, quitándose el jersey y sacándole un poco de agua, dando un paso hacia atrás para que no le caigan las gotitas encima e incidentalmente de vuelta en el campo de visión de Steve. Y no es que Steve esté mirando, es que ve un destello metálico y divisa la mano izquierda de Bucky. No es solo su mano: el metal le sube hasta el hombro y la junta donde se acopla con la carne es un gran tumulto de cicatrices. Algunas se extienden tanto que le llegan a las glándulas del cuello en la base de la garganta.

No parece que haya sido unido… de forma médica. Parece que haya sido desgarrado, de hecho. El gran sentimiento revoloteante y cálido que había en el estómago de Steve se hiela de algún modo. La charla de Natasha sobre Bucky siendo un prisionero de guerra le retumba en la cabeza. Prisionero de guerra de HYDRA. Hacían experimentos en humanos, Steve lo recuerda. Quiere pensar que es una maravillosa prótesis nueva que le han dado a Bucky doctores buenos del futuro, pero su instinto le dice que no.

Y de todas formas no es asunto de Steve. Se da cuenta de que está embobado en la espalda desnuda de Bucky y se gira apresurado a mirar la chaqueta. Es de mala educación especular sobre cómo o por qué la gente tiene su aspecto, especialmente si es debido a alguna lesión. Steve quiere _hacerlo_ su asunto, pero a no ser que y hasta que Bucky también quiera eso, más vale que sus ojos miren al frente.

Pero entonces Bucky no se vuelve a poner el jersey. Steve está atrapado en el asfalto ardiente de su cerebro porque no es echar un vistazo si simplemente lo… agarras y te lo metes con ansia en el bolsillo. Que ha pasado de echar una mirada, a robar un vistazo, a quizá atracar todo el jodido banco. De vistazos. De vistazos de Bucky. Ni siquiera específicamente del brazo, sino del resto de Bucky, que puede que esté pasando frío, y al que Steve no puede dar su abrigo en un gran acto romántico porque no tiene uno, y si lo tuviera estaría mojado. Sus instintos intentan decirle que se pose físicamente sobre Bucky como solución y solo tiene una vaga impresión de porqué no es la mejor idea.

Está medio buscando algún montón de hojas secas sobre el que rodar a Bucky cuando recuerda la existencia de la manta de picnic. Enseguida echa la lata de galletas y los restos dispersos del picnic en la bolsa y espolsa la manta, apartando hojas y corteza de árbol mientras Bucky lo mira. Está tentado por liar a ambos en ella y retirarse al ovillo seguro de una siesta, pero Bucky está en medio del parque sin protección del viento ni los ojos de desconocidos.

Steve envuelve a Bucky con cuidado en la manta de picnic, manteniendo la mirada sobre el hombro de Bucky por respeto y asegurándose de que está bien cubierto. Tiene el pelo todo mojado y enredado y extendido sobre las clavículas, pero Steve no puede pensar en eso. Se quita su propia camiseta interior y le da un buen estrujón – Bucky hace un sonido casi infra aural, pero cuando Steve lo mira para asegurarse de que está bien, no parece ocurrir nada – y se vuelve a poner la camisa sin molestarse en abotonarla. Bucky parece bastante feliz de quedarse como un capullo en la manta, de modo que Steve toma la chaqueta mojada de Bucky, sacudiéndola de nuevo para quitarle las últimas gotas. Algo brillante se cae del bolsillo.

Steve se agacha a recogerlo. Es una horquilla brillante, de las que Steve ve por la calle estos días en los Os que se visten de colores y estampados que hacen que aparte la mirada automáticamente. Aunque no puede _no_ ver esta. Tiene forma de estrella, y los cristalitos de la superficie son rojos, blancos y azules.

El plan de Steve era devolverla al bolsillo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces Bucky se gira y ve a Steve sosteniéndola. Se paraliza, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Es como un momento de película. Es automático. Steve se acerca e inserta la horquilla con cuidado en el cabello húmedo de Bucky.

Se miran el uno al otro. La horquilla atrapa la luz y brilla. Los pájaros cantan por algún lugar. Bucky se lleva la mano al pelo y la boca de Steve empieza a tropezarse camino de una disculpa cuando Bucky se abalanza y vuelve a intentar comerle la cara.

Steve, tambaleándose hacia atrás, no puede evitar sonreír en medio de todo. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó. Bucky sigue empujando, quedándose sin aliento entre besos y después separándose para tomar aire y mirar a Steve con enormes ojos incrédulos. Mira a Steve como si fuera una mesa de bufé de una milla y no él parara de cambiar de opinión respecto a por dónde empezar, pero por Dios que piensa poner la boca en alguna parte de todas formas.

De algún modo, al final, vuelven a la moto. Solo la conciencia de que pueden hacer esto solo que _más_ y _mejor_ si tan solo van al interior evita que Steve los ruede en algunos arbustos y se queden ahí hasta que salga la luna. Cuando se montan, Steve está dividido entre conducir rápido para que Bucky entre en calor antes y conducir lento para que el viento no enfríe a Bucky demasiado, y acaba encontrando un punto medio saltándose un par de semáforos en rojo, y parando en otros para frotar los muslos de Bucky para que no coja mucho frío. A Bucky no parece importarle. Se ha sujetado a Steve como una lapa húmeda, con los puños cerrados sobre la camisa de Steve bajo la chaqueta que ha, osadamente, abrochado sobre ambos en el primer semáforo rojo que ha pillado. Cuanto más lejos van más bajo van las manos de Bucky, hasta que están cruzadas sobre el estómago de Steve, y es como si Steve pudiera _sentir_ sus funciones nerviosas superiores evaporándose en tiempo real.

Cuando por fin aparcan en el garaje bajo el arrecife de Steve probablemente están a treinta segundos de violar muchas leyes de exposición indecente. Cuando Steve baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y se gira, Bucky se ve desesperadamente alborotado, el pelo se le ha secado en todas direcciones y tiene las mejillas iluminadas de rojo. Steve no puede evitar inclinarse a por otro beso.

Bucky no le deja apartarse, prácticamente trepándolo, lo que, bueno, no es que a Steve le _importe_ llevarlo hasta el apartamento. Así es más rápido. Eficiente. Steve golpetea el botón del ascensor descuidadamente mientras Bucky chupa bajo su oreja con determinación, haciendo que sienta como si tuviera napalm bajándole por la espina.

—¡Oh!

Steve se gira en un espasmo y ve a Helena, la matrona del banco del 3A, parada al final del pasillo, con ambas manos sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Bucky no levanta la mirada. Steve está bastante seguro de que la atisbó y ejecutó un chequeo de amenazas que dio negativo antes de que Steve se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

—Hola, Helena —dice Steve débilmente, preguntándose si la indecencia pública será un apartado subrayado y en negrita de la agenda en la próxima reunión del arrecife.

—Oh, ¡no permitáis que os interrumpa! —dice Helena, despidiéndose con un gesto con los dedos, pero sin mostrar ningún interés en dejar el pasillo—. ¡Me alegro de verte trayendo a amigos!

Bucky tampoco da señales de abandonar su búsqueda de un objetivo mayor.

—Sí —logra decir Steve, sin tener ni idea de lo que está saliendo de su boca.

El ascensor repica y él toma la salida, entrando de un trompicón y mirando fijamente la pared del fondo para no tener que hacer contacto visual con alguien que le recuerda tanto a la abuela Shannon mientras Bucky mordisquea por donde estarían las glándulas odoríferas de Steve si fuera O. La piel de esa zona no debería ser más sensible que en cualquier otro lugar, pero Steve no puede evitar pensar que Bucky le está haciendo lo que se siente bien para _él_ , y esa cascada de pensamientos amenaza con hacer que el cerebro se le escurra por las orejas. Tiene una memoria física bastante buena. Podría poner a Bucky en cualquier sitio y enseñarle que ha estado prestando atención. Igual que con las cámaras.

Algunas de las funciones superiores de Steve empiezan a volver mientras trastabilla intentando meter la llave en el sitio correcto de su puerta principal con una mano. No tiene _nada_ , ni toallas especiales, ni buenos olores o, Dios, ropa blanca, su cama no es más que esterillas de acampada y sábanas de algodón ahora mismo, ni siquiera ha desempacado las almohadas todavía. Pero bajo el olor a estanque, el aroma de Bucky está floreciendo con excitación, y el modo en que se está amarrando con todas sus fuerzas a Steve le hace pensar que puede que no le importe que la cama esté un poco vacía en este momento. Tienen que lavarse antes de todas formas.

—¿Un baño? —logra decir en la boca de Bucky, y se separa solo lo suficiente como para asentir con fervor. Steve los tambalea en la dirección del baño mientras Bucky frota su cara fervientemente contra el cuello de Steve como si los alemanes estuvieran a una colina y tuviera un límite de tiempo. Tiene que hacer algunas maniobras, pero consigue apoyar a Bucky en el borde de la bañera mientras se arrodilla en la alfombrilla de baño para poder abrir el grifo sin tener que soltarlo. Bucky definitivamente no quiere que lo suelte. Tiene los tobillos trabados detrás de la espalda de Steve y se está sujetando a su camisa haciendo tanta fuerza con la mano de metal que la tela está a punto de rasgarse. Steve piensa en Bucky arrancándole la ropa literalmente y puede que gima, un pelín, antes de devolver su mente a lo que estaba haciendo. Baño. Van a bañarse.

Hacer cosas con una mano no es difícil – Steve ha sido más o menos ambidiestro desde que recibió el sérum -, pero hacer cosas con una mano con Bucky colgado de su cuello y frotándose contra sus abdominales distraído es _sumamente difícil_. Steve lo consigue distrayéndose con el sonido de las tuberías, la temperatura del agua en la mano, el sonido de susurros frente a su puerta de entrada-

Un momento. Cierra el agua hasta que los susurros son inteligibles.

— -tipo de pelo tenía?

—Largo, te he _dicho_ que era largo-

—Ya _sé_ que es largo, te estoy preguntando _qué tipo-_

—No lo sé, los vi apenas cinco segundos. Vale, tenemos champú, acondicionador, jabón-

—Mascarilla capilar, dos bombas de baño, un poco del líquido ese espumoso de lavanda. Tendrá que valer. ¿Dónde está Lacy con ese desenredante?

—¡Aquí! —hay algunos golpes ligeros, como si alguien bajara las escaleras corriendo—. También he encontrado esta esponja-

— -perfecto. Échala. Vale. Ahora salid de aquí, no podemos tocar a la puerta con todo el arrecife esperando-

—¡Oh!

— -venga, largo.

Hay una estampida muy silenciosa de pisadas alejándose, seguida de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Steve mira la bañera, que todavía está llenándose, luego a Bucky, o al menos tanto como puede cuando Bucky está intentando concienzudamente ampliar los pies cuadrados de contacto entre sus cuerpos al 100 por ciento. Pero los vecinos están llamando a la puerta. ¿Y qué demonios es una _bomba_ de baño?

Es muy poco probable que sea una acción ofensiva, pero no cree que pueda ignorarles. Y ahora Bucky también se ha espabilado, husmeando el aire con fuerza. Sigue sin soltar a Steve, de modo que deja la bañera llenándose y lo vuelve a tomar, casi golpeándose la puerta con el marco de la puerta cuando Bucky elige ese momento para meterle la mano de metal por debajo de la camisa húmeda. De alguna forma llegan a la puerta sin heridos graves, Steve piensa un momento en ponerse presentable, decide que es una causa perdida, y abre la puerta.

Es Helena otra vez. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sostiene una cesta de mimbre gigante llena de… cosas. Steve logra identificar una esponja de baño abombada con forma de piña antes de que le arrojen la cesta a los brazos.

—¡Toma! —trina Helena. Steve agarra la cesta torpemente con la mano libre. Bucky la mira con interés, sus fosas nasales dilatándose, de modo que Steve se la pasa, lo que también le otorga un minuto sin las manos de Bucky explorando nuevo territorio que Steve está _profundamente_ interesado en ayudarle a cartografiar en cuanto su vecina sexagenaria no esté frente a su puerta.

—Es que me he dado cuenta de que nunca te dimos una cesta de bienvenida cuando te mudaste —continúa, mintiendo tan descarada y alegremente que Steve solo es capaz de mirarla con desconcierto silencioso. Le dieron una cesta con champú de menta y citronela y un jabón aromático con hierbas aromáticas que aún estaba perdido por el fondo del armario del baño de Steve. Eran cosas buenas, y las apartó con la vaga idea de que debería guardarlo para las visitas, y luego se olvidó por completo de ellas cuando lo llamaron al teléfono de SHIELD treinta minutos después y Hill le dijo que llevara su culo a Jersey, que despegaban en una hora—. ¡Así que aquí tienes! —esta cesta es tres veces más grande y tiene _muchos_ más productos con empaquetado lila—. Siento mucho que se nos pasara por alto, espero que os guste, os dejo en paz ya. _¡Divertíos!_ —les canta, y Steve se alegra mucho de que no puede ver lo roja que tiene su propia cara.

—Gracias —consigue decir antes de que Bucky cierre la puerta de una patada con desinterés, con la cabeza enterrada en la cesta de regalos—. Esa era, em, Helena —dice, intentando ignorar las leves risitas que escucha a través de la puerta y el sonido distante de gente chocando las manos. La botella más grande de la cesta es dramáticamente violeta y dice _Burbujas de baño con purpurina PÓCIMA DE AMOR_ en la parte delantera con letras floreadas. Es una botella _muy_ grande—. Mi vecina. Ya sabes cómo, eh. Ya sabes cómo son los vecinos —cállate, Rogers, probablemente recibe cinco de estas cestas al día.

Bucky emerge de la cornucopia de productos, mira a Steve, se cuelga la cesta del brazo y después se echa sobre él con una determinación guiada por láser. Steve intenta recordar qué demonios están haciendo en el pasillo mientras Bucky mordisquea el cuello de su camisa interesadamente.

—¿Baño? —sugiere Steve sin fuerza, y Bucky responde intentando volver a poner la pierna sobre la cadera de Steve.

Lo toma servicialmente y los lleva de vuelta al baño, cerrando la puerta con un pie. Bucky deja caer la cesta en el suelo cuando empieza a obstaculizar su habilidad de frotar su cara por el pecho de Steve. Steve nunca ha montado a caballo, y solo ha visto uno - y es debatible - pero en lo único que puede pensar con los muslos de Bucky sujetándose con tanta fuerza es _montar_.

—Un momento —dice Steve, y se separa lo bastante para poder quitarse la ropa.

Cuando emerge de las profundidades de su camisa todavía húmeda ve que Bucky está mirando su pecho con una avidez brutal, la boca entreabierta. Steve nota cómo su rubor empieza a galopar hacia abajo. Bucky tiene cara de estar deseando _vehementemente_ un poco de nata montada y sirope de chocolate y puede que una cuchara, y tras un segundo cierra la boca y empieza a quitarse su propia ropa frenéticamente.

A pesar de que Bucky se está desvistiendo por el mero objetivo de estar desnudo junto a Steve, sigue sabiéndole mal quedarse ahí mirándolo mientras se pelea con lo que parece una cartuchera de espinilla difícil de desabrochar. Baño. Steve tiene que dejar el baño listo para que Bucky pueda estar limpio y cómodo. Ahora tiene el avituallamiento necesario para hacerlo, para hacerlo bien.

Steve se queda mirando las cosas de la cesta hasta que su cerebro vuelve a encenderse con un chisporroteo y se acuerda de cómo se lee. Podrían mejorar la situación de forma considerable solo moviéndose alrededor de un pie hacia delante. Bucky no quiere dejar de morder los hombros de Steve, pero Erskine no le dio le súper sérum por nada, y de algún modo logra meterlos a ambos en la bañera.

—Solo un segundo cielo, solo dame un segundo —dice Steve, y Bucky se despega lo suficiente como para dejar que Steve meta una pastilla de _AZÚCAR DE AMOR_ con torpeza en el difusor de la bañera.

La bañera es de tamaño banco, suficientemente grande como para que Steve se pueda estirar todo lo largo que es, y coloca a Bucky y a sí mismo junto a los grifos, pensando que es mejor tenerlos a la altura de la mano por si se – distraen. Probablemente debería haber olfateado un poco los productos antes de echarlos en el agua, pero ya es demasiado tarde y las cosas etiquetadas con “AMOR” y “SENSUAL” e “ÍNTIMO” no suelen tener olores tan potentes de todas formas, para no sobrepasar al propio olor de la intimidad. Probablemente no pase nada. Steve espera que le guste a Bucky, o que al menos no se pelee con sus olores personales.

Aunque por lo que ha olido anteriormente, Bucky solo ha estado usando las cosas de SHIELD. Entre el agua del río y todo el manoseo, el bloqueador del olor de Bucky está medio disuelto, y ahora que el agua caliente está subiendo – junto con el aroma delicado de lo que debe ser _AZÚCAR DE AMOR_ – está empezando a oler como en el gimnasio, radiante y dulce y tentador. También se le ve feliz: cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar a Steve, tiene las mejillas rosas y la boca abierta en una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

Steve no puede evitar pasar las manos por los costados de Bucky. Tiene bastante músculo y más de un par de cicatrices, y Steve llevará cuidado alrededor del amasijo de cicatrices que tiene en la junta del hombro. Tampoco le vendrían mal un par de comidas pesadas: no tiene ningún acolchado en las caderas y la cintura del que te suele salir cuando te vuelves O, pero tal vez las mejoras de Bucky hacen que queme grasa del mismo modo que las de Steve. Bucky es grande y alto, con maravillosos muslos gruesos, pero su pecho y hombros son más estrechos que los de Steve, sus muñecas y tobillos más delicados. Se apoya hacia atrás con los pies a cada lado del regazo de Steve, y él apoya las manos en el ligero valle de la cintura de Bucky, justo debajo del nivel del agua.

Bucky también posa sus manos sobre Steve, primero en el pecho, después los hombros, tentativo y casi como si fuera una palmada al principio, y luego progresando hacia lo que solo puede ser descrito como manosear. Sus toques varían entre apretar los músculos de Steve y acariciar suavemente otras zonas donde la piel está más cerca del hueso, hasta que coloca el pulgar con suavidad en el hueco de la clavícula de Steve con el tipo de mirada que no podrías dirigirle a otra persona en público sin causar algunos problemas.

—¿Necesitas… em? ¿Tienes – pelo? —Steve hace un gesto hacia la cacofonía de productos que hay alrededor de ellos, y los ojos de Bucky saltan a la frente de Steve. Estira la mano y pasa los dedos por el flequillo de Steve lentamente. A Steve le parece que no le importa parecer un patito despeinado si es por tener a Bucky agarrado a él de esta forma.

La otra mano de Bucky aparece, y las dos bajan de las sienes de Steve a los lados de su cara. Bucky le toca la nariz, después las mejillas, después toma las manos de Steve y simplemente – las aplasta contra su propia cara, tan tranquilo, frotando la mandíbula justo encima de las glándulas odoríferas de Steve. Steve cree que tal vez esté viviendo una experiencia extracorporal. Y entonces Bucky echa la cabeza hacia atrás y expone el cuello y pasa las palmas de Steve directo sobre su garganta, entrecerrando los ojos y flexionando los muslos al tiempo que se empuja aún más adentro en el regazo de Steve, su boca abriéndose y su aroma floreciendo de deseo. Steve no va a sobrevivir esto. Steve está más que de acuerdo dejando que Bucky tome todo lo que quiera, pero se imagina que debería ayudarle un poco y se mueve un poco, pega su nariz a la dulce área tierna que hay bajo la mandíbula de Bucky. Bucky suelta un ruidito suave que Steve se quiere comer. La mano de Steve acaricia el pecho de Bucky, tocando por el mero hecho de tocar; se centra en el latido bajo su palma y el olor del aire húmedo que los envuelve, dedicando todos sus sentidos a retener el recuerdo de esto en su mente para siempre.

Probablemente… no deberían tener sexo en la bañera. Está llena de agua, y… jabón, y además tampoco se ducharon antes de entrar, de modo que toda la arenilla del río que se les haya quedado pegada en el viaje a casa ahora también está en el agua junto con cantidades copiosas de _POCIÓN DE AMOR_ y jabón herbal. Y tampoco han estado limpiándose exactamente. Todo debería estar suave y cómodo y agradable para Bucky, y ninguna parte de esta experiencia debería incluir orificios interactuando con arenilla.

Steve, haciendo un esfuerzo bíblico, se centra y separa a Bucky de su oreja con cariño.

—¿Qué tal si te lavo el pelo?

Bucky lo mira como si Steve le acabara de preguntar qué le parece hacer que todos los días sean Navidad para siempre. Toma la botella de producto más cercana – la _POCIÓN DE AMOR_ – y se la arroja a Steve.

—Vamos a - ¿y si empezamos con esto? —dice Steve, cogiendo la botella y sustituyéndola por el champú. Probablemente sea lo mismo pero con un poco menos de purpurina comestible, pero también sea probablemente mucho mejor que el champú simple de Primavera Fresca de Steve. Abre el tapón y se echa un poco en la palma de la mano. Tiene unas notas de chocolate y frambuesa algo más fuertes de lo que Steve usaría para él normalmente, pero la idea de Bucky oliendo como una confitería tiene un atractivo innegable.

Se frota las manos para distribuir el champú y alarga el brazo lentamente, con cuidado de mantener las manos a la vista de Bucky. Muchas personas reaccionan mal cuando les tocan el pelo. Si va demasiado rápido hay sitio de sobra en la bañera para que Bucky pueda alejarse sin sentirse atrapado.

Bucky echa la barbilla hacia atrás en cuanto Steve posa sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo. A Steve se le entrecorta la respiración, pero sigue moviéndose, acariciando el pelo de Bucky con cuidado desde su frente a la nuca.

A Bucky le da un escalofrío. Steve trabaja más el champú, intentando no tirarle del pelo ni apretar demasiado fuerte; tiene las manos muy grandes y el cráneo de Bucky es muy importante. Toma un poco más de confianza cuando los hombros de Bucky continúan inclinándose hacia abajo y prueba a masajearle con las yemas de los dedos cuando el champú se hace espuma.

Los ojos de Bucky aletean. Steve siente como si cada uno de sus órganos diera una cálida y pequeña voltereta feliz. Continúa moviendo las manos lentamente, extendiendo los dedos y quitando algunos de los enredos más grandes con las manos para poder mover el pelo más fácilmente. Necesitará cepillarlo bien para poder sacarle todos los nudos, pero el champú deja la superficie lo bastante resbaladiza para que Steve logre dejar casi todo el pelo de Bucky cayendo liso tras algunos minutos de atención paciente.

Se queda muy largo así de liso, una oscura cortina brillante que pasa el cuello de Bucky. Steve tiene que tragar saliva un par de veces para encontrar la voz para decir “todo listo”.

Bucky abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces en dirección a Steve. Sube la mano derecha para tocarse el pelo. Mira alrededor de la bañera un segundo, y Steve no se da cuenta de que está buscando la botella de champú hasta que Bucky ya ha pasado una mano por la espuma de su propia cabeza y usado la otra para sacar una taza de agua de la bañera. Aplica los dos sobre la cabeza de Steve con cara de determinación, copiando los movimientos que Steve ha hecho antes con las manos con una precisión exacta.

Steve le sonríe sin poder contenerse, disfrutando de la atención metódica de Bucky antes de alargar el brazo para recoger la botella de champú otra vez.

—Toma —dice, cogiendo la mano de metal de Bucky un momento para poder tomarla en la suya y echar champú sobre las palmas de ambos.

Bucky mira al charquito iridiscente que tiene entre las manos y después lo deposita sobre la coronilla de Steve, masajeando el producto con firmeza. Puede que le esté estirando un poco, pero eso no es asunto de nadie aparte de ellos, y no está siendo ni la mitad de bruto de lo que Peggy solía ser a propósito. Bucky frota tras las orejas de Steve y trabaja el champú hasta conseguir una espuma firme a pesar de que Steve no tiene suficiente pelo como para hacer algo gracioso con ella. Tal vez si Bucky quiere quedarse para un par de citas más Steve puede enrollarle el pelo en una corona de champú como solía dibujar para los anuncios de jabón. Puede que Bucky deje que le haga algo divertido en la cabeza, vea su reflejo y se ría, arrugando toda la cara de alegría. A Steve se le tensa el pecho, pero con un tipo de dolor bueno y extraño.

Bucky continúa después de haber disuelto todo el champú, simplemente deslizando los dedos a través de espuma y pelo y ahuecando su mano alrededor de la nuca de Steve. Coge agua con la otra mano para enjuagarle la cabeza, con un poco de torpeza, pero va que chuta. Se repite el mismo proceso con la pastilla de jabón dulzón, y hay un buen rato en el que no deja de escurrírseles de las manos y Steve puede oír la risa oxidada de Bucky. En algún momento la pastilla de jabón simplemente flota entre las burbujas y Bucky esconde la cara en el hombro de Steve y suelta una risotada mientras Steve intenta pescarla. Al final consiguen enjabonar la esponja con forma de piña, y la cara de concentración reverente de Bucky mientras la usar para enjabonar el pecho y los hombros de Steve es algo que Steve quiere embotellar para poder guardarla.

Lavarse el uno al otro logra calmar algo de esa urgencia frenética de antes. Sus cuerpos parecen entender que ninguno de ellos se va a ir a ningún lado, y eso significa que pueden tomarse su tiempo, hacer las cosas bien. Steve toma la alcachofa de la ducha y los enjuaga mientras la bañera se desagua, con Bucky feliz de echar la cabeza hacia atrás bajo el agua caliente. Los dos siguen bastante generosamente cubiertos de purpurina, pero es de la finita y sutil que solo hace que los dos brillen bajo la luz.

Se tranquilizan a medida que se van secando, Steve pasando la toalla con cuidado por el pelo de Bucky, después con más firmeza sobre sus hombros y costados, secándolo de la cabeza a los pies. Las toallas de Steve no son las más mullidas, pero todas son increíblemente grandes, porque en Steve las de tamaño normal como las que tienen en SHIELD acaban pareciendo toallas de mano. Está a punto de guiar a Bucky hacia el foso de la cama donde al menos pueda quedarse bajo las mantas cuando se acuerda del estado bochornoso de su cama y se detiene. Bucky nota que la toalla ha dejado de frotarle y se vuelve a acoplar al cuerpo de Steve para empezar a lamer bajo su oreja, lo que no ayuda a que Steve se concentre.

—Solo un minuto, Bucky - ¿puedes – ah – aguantar un minuto más por mí? —Steve arroja la toalla húmeda al baño, cubre a Bucky con una seca y sale mientras está distraído. Bucky está _desnudo_ y tiene _el pelo mojado_ y el foso de la cama tiene _mantas insuficientes_. Steve patina hasta el armario de la ropa blanca, calculando frenéticamente temperatura ambiente y cuánto bajará la temperatura central de Bucky de tener el pelo mojado. Bucky podría _enfriarse_ , esto es un _desastre._

Cuando se gira rápido, cargado con una docena de almohadas entre los brazos, Bucky está justo detrás de él, mirando fijamente a Steve con los labios entreabiertos.

—Eh —dice Steve inteligentemente—. ¿Quieres – querías - —Steve levanta los cojines más alto y hace movimientos tentativos hacia el foso de cama. Algunos Os prefieren montar las sábanas ellos solos, incluso si no están haciendo un nido permanente.

Bucky toma las almohadas, mira al montoncito triste de esterillas de acampada de Steve en el foso, y tira todas las almohadas dentro de golpe, dejando que caigan en una pila desordenada.

—Listo —dice Bucky, de vuelta a mirar a Steve como si fuera un camión de helados con el maletero abierto en una mañana sofocante de verano.

—G – enial —dice Steve—. Genial. Eficiente. Venga, eh, ¿ven a acostarte?

Bucky está más interesado en frotar toda su cara por los hombros desnudos de Steve que en acostarse sobre los cojines, pero Steve lo acomoda bajo tres de sus mantas más suaves y después se aleja apresurado con otras dos. Corre hasta la máquina de la colada y mete las mantas en la secadora. Con cinco minutos a fuerte estarán calentitas y agradables, perfectas para calentar la cama.

Aproximadamente tres segundos después de que Steve ponga la máquina en marcha, Bucky, ahora sin toalla, trepa a su espalda.

—Glrrgh —dice Steve, de forma muy razonable.

Bucky usa las cuatro extremidades para afianzarse al torso de Steve. Ase a Steve del pelo y usa su agarre para hacer que Steve le mire directo a los ojos. Steve siente un hormigueo en todo el cuero cabelludo.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que. Lamas mi melón.

—Tu melón —repite Steve, hipnotizado. Después, mientras alguna sinapsis débil intenta valerosamente prestar atención, dice—. Tu… ¿melón? —con más cuidado. Todo lo que ha aprendido en cuanto a hacer que alguien pase un buen rato incluye usar sus propios términos para sus propios cuerpos. Si Bucky quiere llamarlo su melón o su bocina o su gran guajuni, no es cosa de Steve discutirlo.

Carajo, puede que hasta esa sea la forma en que lo llama la gente hoy en día. Steve no es un experto. Que – bueno, todo sea dicho no tiene muy claro lo que cualquiera que no fuera Peggy llamara al suyo, o sea que igual melón siempre ha sido lo normal.

Los soldados en general solo se quejaban de lo que picaba hacerse A y cómo nunca había suficiente crema calmante por ahí cuando todo el mundo estaba en transición. Los marineros solían hablar del mercado de pescado y la carnicería, pero ellos eran marineros y es completamente posible que literalmente estuvieran hablando de los sitios a los que iban a comprar pescado. Las otras bailarinas de las USO tenían muchas risitas nerviosas y usaban muchas metáforas de jardines. Los melones… crecen en los jardines. Steve puede seguir esa lógica un poco.

En todo caso. No le importaría tener alguna aclaración. Si Bucky dice _melón_ y quiere decir _codos_ , esto podría volverse incómodo muy rápido.

—Sí —Bucky salta al suelo, agarra la muñeca de Steve y empuja la mano de Steve entre sus piernas, donde está suave y resbaladizo y oh, Jesús, está mojado—. Mi melón. Quiero. Deberías lamerlo.

Steve traga saliva.

—Me parece una idea genial.

Bucky le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como para asegurarse de que ha pillado el mensaje. Steve mueve su mano con cuidado solo un pelín, para mostrar su intención, y ve cómo los ojos de Bucky llegan a cruzarse un poco. Entonces Bucky le toma el antebrazo con las dos manos y se frota contra él y es el turno de Steve de cruzar los ojos. Las glándulas de su muñeca y mano están _justo ahí_ , justo bajo Bucky, y no tiene ni de lejos la sensibilidad de las glándulas del cuello, pero sigue habiendo _algo_ de sensibilidad y de todas formas la _idea_ de ello, la imagen, Bucky queriendo tener su olor por todas partes, incluso ahí, es todo un martillazo a su cráneo. Si alguien… llegara ahí olería a Steve y sabría que Steve… y Steve podrá olerse a _sí mismo_ y –

El plan de batalla de Steve, asumiendo que tenía uno, era darle a Bucky un masaje agradable, lavarle el pelo, desenredárselo, llevarlo a la cama y presionar los músculos anudados de su espalda hasta que ya no tuviera los hombros encogidos a la altura de las orejas. Pero no es que se esté quejando, piensa aturdido, mientras Bucky lo lleva de la muñeca de vuelta al nido. Si Bucky quiere un orgasmo para relajarse un poco, entonces Steve puede ayudar definitivamente. Esto, supone, lo puede hacer suficientemente bien sin preocuparse de estar dando la impresión de ser algún idiota anticuado.

Bucky aparta un cojín de una patada, entra en el foso de un salto y baja a Steve con él. Aterrizan con un suave _uuf_ , y Steve intenta empujarse un poco hacia arriba para no aplastar a Bucky, solo que Bucky no parece apoyar sus planes. Usa las piernas para cinchar a Steve a su cuerpo, ase la cabeza de Steve con ambas manos y le deja caer la cara contra su cuello desnudo. Steve intenta suprimir la extraña gárgara de excitación que quiere salir y sólo tiene éxito parcialmente.

Bucky parece empecinado en golpear todas las deliberaciones cautas de Steve con un hacha. Steve se deja llevar pronto, husmeando tras las orejas de Bucky, bajo su barbilla, deleitándose con su olor creciente. La piel de su cuello es tan suave y su aroma es tan fuerte que Steve no puede evitar el sonido vergonzoso que suelta, un pequeño gruñido estúpido de deseo. Bucky tan solo echa la cabeza aún más atrás, retorciéndose en su sitio, con la respiración rápida y empezando a convertirse en gemidos, y Steve no puede evitar abrir la boca y darle un suave mordisco justo bajo las glándulas.

La respuesta de Bucky se siente muy parecida a un intento de estrangulamiento, solo que el ruido que hace dice que si Steve le suelta recibirá una puñalada. Steve pasa las manos por los costados de Bucky, lento, sintiendo los bordes y valles de cicatrices y contracturas musculares. Duda un poco, soltando el mordisco para besar más el cuello de Bucky, todavía acariciándole; no es que Bucky no sea maravilloso en todos los sentidos y no es _culpa_ suya tener la piel seca, pero Steve quiere ayudar, en cualquier grado que Bucky le deje, entre peinarle el pelo y frotarle crema hidratante para las durezas de Bucky o incluso crema para cicatrices, quizá, si Bucky quiere, si le molesta el hombro. Steve también se queda absorto en eso, planeando – no se había anticipado tanto como para comprar… nada, lo que ahora es una desventaja considerando que Bucky está _aquí_ y probablemente sería receptivo a alguna crema fría o un poco de aceite de coco si Steve tuviera.

Tiene una sensación súbita de desear que Peggy esté aquí, solo un segundo. Si ella estuviera aquí podría ayudarle a besar a Bucky y tal vez mantenerlo ocupado con eso mientras Steve trabaja en los nudos de sus hombros. O Bucky podría sentarse en el regazo de Peggy mientras Steve lo besa y le acaricia el pelo. Ella probablemente hubiera parado a Bucky la primera vez que se conocieron, girado hacia Steve y dicho “Tenemos compañía para cenar” y hubiera estado genial. Organizado. Ellos dos y el banco que ella juntó tras Steve.

Bueno, no puede hacer mucho respecto a eso, pero puede hacer bastante respecto a asegurarse de que Bucky no tiene quejas. Y cuando acaben puede… podría quizá… trenzar un poco el pelo a Bucky. Por la mañana. Si Bucky quiere. Quizá Bucky tenga más horquillas.

La idea hace que Steve husmee más en las sienes de Bucky, pasando los dedos por su pelo húmedo, o tanto como puede cuando Bucky está acostado de espaldas tan cómodo entre las almohadas. Bucky gira la cara en su dirección, presionando la boca abierta sobre la mejilla de Steve, el cuello, pero tras un par de minutos más empieza a empujar los hombros de Steve otra vez, esta vez en una dirección inequívocamente sur.

Steve baja, pero Bucky tendría que presentarle un caso mucho más fuerte para hacer que se apresurara en absoluto. El estómago de Bucky tiene relieve de músculos y líneas de cicatrices, con vello en unas zonas y sin él en otras. Steve besa el plano de su esternón, reverente, y empieza a bajar su vientre a besos hasta que el borde duro de sus abdominales pasa a la suave franja de piel bajo su ombligo, entre sus caderas, donde el vello disperso empieza a crecer más espeso. Steve frota la cara ahí, respirando hondo, pasando los labios por la piel. Las piernas de Bucky están temblando. Ya no parece tener ningún problema con el ritmo de las cosas. Steve sube besando un lado de su vientre, después baja por el otro, y después, atrevido, prueba a raspar muy suavemente con los dientes justo debajo del ombligo.

Bucky hace un ruido extremadamente positivo, una ola lenta de músculos moviéndose a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. A Peggy le gustaba un poco más duro, y se ve que a Bucky también. Esta vez Steve raspa deliberadamente su barba incipiente por el trozo de piel más suave de Bucky, haciendo que sus rodillas salten a los lados de Steve y sus dedos se hundan en sus hombros. Steve quiere apoyar la mejilla en la cadera de Bucky y simplemente sonreír ahí un par de minutos, abrazándole las piernas y tal vez masajeando sus caderas un poco, pero también quiere que Bucky vuelva a hacer ese ruido y de todas formas lo han dirigido aquí abajo por un motivo.

El motivo, Steve ve, es que Bucky está _más que_ listo. Debe haber sido O durante años, dado que está empapado pero su polla tarda más en ascender, todavía en camino hasta con las caderas ondeando. Steve se sube las pantorrillas de Bucky a los hombros y le abre más las piernas con delicadeza. Bucky huele tan jodidamente bien, un olor exuberante y embriagador que tiene a Steve pensando en bosques tropicales y terciopelo oscuro. Esto, por fin - le encanta esto, probablemente incluso más hoy en día, porque Steve no puede decir algo mal o descubrir que hay una forma completamente nueva en la que los del siglo XXI lo hacen. Su propia polla es una agradable ansia allá en la distancia, algo para más tarde, un motor manteniéndose caliente. Pasa las manos por los muslos de Bucky, apretando las cuerdas de músculo mientras besa más su estómago.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hizo esto, pero lo hizo con bastante frecuencia con Peggy y la otra mitad del tiempo estuvo chupándole la polla y, bueno, el principio es más o menos el mismo.

Steve le besa con la boca abierta. Bucky hace un ruido como un perrito al que han pisado e intenta curvarse alrededor de la cabeza de Steve. Steve se aleja, alarmado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡No _pares!_

Bueno, eso es una orden directa. Steve vuelve a ello. Bucky hace el ruido de una tetera hirviendo e intenta ponerle la cabeza en una llave. Steve no puede evitar la sonrisa incluso si pone su gesto justo donde Bucky probablemente no quiera sentir ningún diente, y de todas formas, un segundo después las dos manos de Bucky se aferran con fuerza a su pelo y le recuerdan para qué está ahí exactamente.

Steve le besa otra vez, justo en la base de su verga donde es sensible, y Bucky puede que no esté duro completamente, pero sus caderas se mueven tan bruscamente que se levanta de la cama. Está agarrado al pelo de Steve como si le fuera la vida en ello, sus sonidos entrecortados completamente descubiertos por algún lado allá arriba. No parece poder decidir dónde poner las piernas, o tal vez no esté prestando atención a eso, porque Steve se lleva un rodillazo al cogote cada cierto tiempo y va a acabar con los hombros morados y azules.

De repente se le ocurre que hay una posibilidad de que Bucky no haya hecho esto nunca. Definitivamente es muy – receptivo. Sensible. Es ciertamente – posible, Steve piensa confuso, aún centrado principalmente en besar alrededor de la polla de Bucky. Si Bucky no tenía banco, y antes de eso era prisionero de guerra –

Steve piensa en la primera vez que Peggy le puso la boca encima y afloja un poco, echándose hacia atrás para exhalar suavemente donde había tenido la boca. Bucky se gira frenéticamente contra las almohadas, agarrando una que supuestamente es a prueba de perros. Steve oye el pop delator de los puntos cediendo.

—Oye, em —dice Steve, quedándose cerca y frotando la mano por el interior del muslo de Bucky, donde siente el músculo saltar y temblar—. Puedes eh. Puedes decirme cuando algo se sienta bien, o. O no bien —que no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que Peggy lo hacía sentirse tan suave que podría derretirse, diciéndole cómo sonar y moverse y _respirar_. Pero Bucky gime sin aliento y vuelve a bajar a Steve con el tipo de urgencia que dice que se quedó sin palabras hace rato. Es un mensaje bastante claro. Ya sabe que Bucky no es muy hablador. Steve abre la boca de nuevo y chupa un poco, registrando a lo lejos una sensación que puede significar que quizá haya perdido un mechón de pelo o dos, y pone la lengua a trabajar.

Bucky se vuelve sumamente ruidoso tras eso. Levanta las caderas y le empuja con las manos y los muslos, de modo que Steve cumple y se adentra más, metiendo la lengua, usando caricias largas y fuertes, arriba y abajo, de un lado al otro. Steve también presta atención a su polla, chupándole hasta abajo, estirando la lengua para que Bucky lo sienta en los labios al mismo tiempo. Bucky respira entre gemidos sobre él, y Steve prácticamente no nota que cada par de segundos recibe una patada en las costillas.

No le importa. Pasa las manos por el estómago de Bucky, sobre sus caderas, primero por la simple alegría de sentirlo, y después para presionar sobre el músculo que se suaviza bajo las manos de Steve. Hay algo que le quita el aliento, en sentir algo relajarse por primera vez. Ha estado en el lado receptor, cuando salió de la máquina de Howard respirando con facilidad por primera vez que pudiera recordar, pero tenerlo bajo sus manos, sus palmas, las yemas de sus dedos mientras Bucky pierde toda esa tensión apretada y se derrite en un charco hace que se sienta como si midiera diez pies. A Steve no le importa mucho la terminología de nada, siempre que se pueda sentir así de útil.

Bucky exhala con un estremecimiento y Steve sigue siendo cuidadoso con la lengua, no involucra los dedos a pesar de que el cuerpo de Bucky está suave y abierto bajo su boca. Se acuerda de cómo su propio cuerpo se sentía como algo electrificado y si esto es – si esto es territorio desconocido para Bucky, Steve no va a echarle a lo más profundo por el hecho de la completitud. No hay ninguna razón para apresurarse.

Además, Bucky es todo vocales ahora mismo, por lo que Steve supone que lo está haciendo bien. Se frota contra la cama, subiendo más las caderas de Bucky, y mientras los empuja a lo largo del foso Steve siente una almohada bajo la rodilla, después entre las piernas. Le lleva un poco de contoneo dejarla donde quiere, con lo distraído que está, pero _joder_ si no se siente bien, una presión maleable perfecta para moverse sobre ella mientras sigue con la boca en Bucky. Su propia humedad probablemente está acabando por todas partes, pero eso es un problema para el Steve Futuro y su lavadora. Las caderas de Bucky ya no tocan la cama en absoluto, tensándose hacia arriba ahora que está cerca, y Steve intenta descansar su peso en las palmas, moviendo su agarre para que Bucky pueda descansar un momento.

En algún momento las manos de Bucky abandonan su pelo, y cuando Steve oye el pop de más hilos rompiéndose mira hacia arriba – todo lo que puede desde su ángulo – y ve que Bucky de cintura para arriba es ahora una almohada con un par de brazos apretados a su alrededor. Sus dedos de metal han hecho cuatro desgarres paralelos en la tela exterior, con trocitos del forro deshilachado mostrándose a través de ellos, y cuando Steve vuelve a lo que estaba es para oír un suave _fuf_ seguido de una lluvia ligera de - ¿plumas?

Bucky ha destruido una almohada por accidente. Es algo romántico, como quedar con tus amores en el Rockefeller Center, y Steve sonríe contra el muslo de Bucky mientras las plumas lloviznan sobre ellos. Sopla un plumón del estómago de Bucky y él, en algún punto más allá de la risa, baja a Steve de vuelta a él, las caderas volviendo a subir.

Esta vez Bucky le monta la boca abiertamente, más seguro de cómo moverse. Steve se mueve con él, igualando la fuerza de los giros de caderas de Bucky, redoblando la velocidad esta vez. Steve le chupa con fuerza, después con más aún, y luego Bucky hace un sonido agudo y se curva alrededor de Steve, con las piernas tensas y el cuerpo flotando sobre los cojines. Allá vamos. Steve, mojado hasta la barbilla, no sabe si debería parar o ayudarle con cariño a que acabe, pero Bucky aún tiene las manos en su pelo, de modo que deja la boca donde está hasta que Bucky le suelta y se deja caer, hundiéndose en las almohadas y con la respiración pesada, su olor derramándose hacia fuera como melaza caliente.

Steve se gira y besa el muslo de Bucky a ciegas. Bucky tienta una mano hacia abajo y toma la mandíbula de Steve, con los dedos temblando, después hasta esa mano baja a la cama, todo él desenredado y suelto.

Steve descansa la mejilla en la cadera de Bucky y pone una mano protectora sobre su vientre, cerrando los ojos. Sus propias caderas siguen moviéndose de forma absorta, pero hasta eso se siente tranquilo, difuso, toda su persona disfrutando del olor exuberante y flotante de Bucky tan relajado y satisfecho y contento entre sus brazos.

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que Steve levanta la cabeza. Bucky parece haber logrado la unidad con el universo, o al menos la unidad con la cama de Steve. Está hecho un charquito entre las almohadas con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. Todo sobre él está relajado, abierto, con el estómago suave y un brazo extendido entre los cojines, con plumas atrapadas entre las placas. Una precipitación delicada de plumas sigue cayendo sobre ellos. Steve está más que conforme con ir a por almohadas semanalmente para reemplazarlo todo si este es el tipo de expresión que saca de Bucky.

—¿Bien? —pregunta Steve, alzándose sobre un codo y limpiándose la boca.

—Mmm —dice Bucky. Sus piernas se han quedado abiertas a cada lado de los hombros de Steve y su mano de carne está acariciando vagamente el brazo de Steve.

Todavía está moviendo las caderas, aunque solo un poco, como si estuviera siguiendo la sensación.

—¿Otra vez? —dice Steve, sin apresurarse, puede que Bucky solo esté calmándose.

Sin embargo, la pregunta parece atravesar el reino de algodón de azúcar al que Bucky haya viajado. Levanta la cabeza un poco, mirando a Steve con los ojos enormes.

—¿Otra vez?

—Si quieres —dice Steve, pasando la mano por el estómago de Bucky. Una pluma suelta cae de su cadera y aterriza al lado—. Si sientes que has acabado, hemos acabado —se inclina para lamer un punto brillante en la cadera de Bucky y los músculos de su muslo saltan bajo su otra mano.

—Sin acabar —dice Bucky, un poco sofocado, y Steve sonríe antes de volver abajo.

-o-

Bucky tiene que resistir las ganas de pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurarse de que las cosas que están pasando están Pasando. Del picnic al río a _esto_. La situación empezó tan complicada, pero a Steve no le importó que Bucky se pasara todo el rato luchando con la sensación de que su lengua fuera una cosa muerta en su boca. Llevó a Bucky a casa de todas formas. Bucky se agobió y salió corriendo pero eso también resultó ser lo correcto y se hizo _maravilloso_ tan rápido que su cabeza todavía está dando vueltas.

Y después Steve puso su boca – su _boca – justo entre las piernas de Bucky_. _Hizo cosas_ con la _lengua_. Cosas que no pueden ser _legales_. ¿Otras personas hacen esto? ¿Otras personas han estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo? Parece poco realista. Nadie volvería a dejar el foso de cama nunca.

Querer lamer el ombligo de Steve ahora parece sumamente anodino en comparación. Steve lamió el ombligo _de Bucky_. Frotó toda su cara justo ahí y el cosquilleo rasposo de su barba hizo que Bucky se sintiera como un arpa punteada, todas sus partes vibrando al compás. Y después las _lameduras_. Habían estado teniendo pensamientos paralelos sobre lamer todo este tiempo. Se pregunta si a Steve le interesaría que Bucky pruebe a lamerle un poco _a él_.

Steve huele a que le permitiría hacer cualquier cosa. Después de hacerle romper en temblores cuatro veces Steve volvió arriba gateando y le puso el brazo alrededor, y luego echó la pierna de Bucky con cuidado sobre su cadera, y luego pasó la suya, y luego sus estómagos desnudos se estaban tocando, pegados el uno al otro frente contra frente. Encajan con tanta facilidad. En algún momento se hundieron a través de la primera capa de cojines y algunos de los más ligeros se alzaron para descansar sobre la cadera de Steve y la pantorrilla de Bucky, creando un espacio cálido y pequeño dentro del espacio cálido un poco más grande, plumas sueltas llenando los huecos entre almohadas. Steve está durmiendo de peso, con la boca entreabierta, los brazos envueltos alrededor de Bucky de una forma que aprieta las glándulas de sus muñecas sobre su piel.

Bucky no tiene ni un solo cuchillo encima y no le podría importar un comino ni aunque lo intentara. Puede sentir su cuerpo moviéndose con la respiración de Steve. Ha visto vídeos de nutrias flotando mientras se cogen de las manos y ahora él es la nutria y Steve es el agua y la otra nutria _también_ es Steve y todo está caliente. Músculos que no sabía que _tenía_ se han licuado. Tal vez eso sea un problema, más tarde, pero ahora mismo no quiere volver a moverse. Quiere quedarse acurrucado contra Steve en el nido oscuro de almohadas oculto por cortinas suaves. Aprenderá a subsistir de la humedad del aire como una seta si significa que puede quedarse aquí en esta penumbra cálida y verdi-dorada.

Steve husmea e hiñe un poco la pierna de Bucky en sueños. Su olor ha llenado todo el foso de la cama, grande y satisfecho y cálido como un gran tigre peludo que se ovilla alrededor de ellos dos. Ahora Bucky también huele como él. Sube más el muslo sobre la cadera de Steve, haciendo más fuerza con la pierna bajo su mano.

Todavía tiene un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Steve frotó las caderas contra la cama hasta que culminó, también, con la cara enterrada entre los muslos de Bucky, y lo único que podría haberlo hecho mejor es si Bucky también hubiera puesto su boca en Steve. Si está permitido lamer Bucky va a lamer lo mejor que pueda. Quiere hacer que Steve también tiemble y suelte ruidos borrosos, medio ocultos.

Después. Ahora Steve está dormido. Bucky también debería dormir. Pensó que había encontrado condiciones óptimas para dormir cuando obtuvo cuatro mantas de protección y un volumen adecuado de secretos triturados para su nido, pero estaba equivocado. _Esto_ es óptimo. Bucky sospecha que si lleva a Steve a Ubicación Oculta también se volverá óptima.

Tendrá que comprobar esta teoría. No tiene ninguna almohada ni cortinas suaves que parecen luz del sol verde, pero no pasa nada. Bucky no recuerda haber estado en un banco, pero cree que así es como deben funcionar: cada persona del banco aporta distintas cosas para compartir. A veces necesitas cojines cálidos y otras veces necesitas trituradoras. Quizá Steve tenga algún secreto que necesita que se coman. Bucky puede ayudar con eso.

Pero ahora no. El foso de la cama es para tocarse y dormir y este gran sentimiento nebuloso que hace que Bucky quiera contarle cosas a Steve. Piensa que dejaría que Steve leyera su expediente, si le preguntara. Piensa que dejaría que Steve hiciera un montón de cosas. Quiere contarle a Steve cosas que nadie sabe, enseñarle posiciones ventajosas y puntos ciegos y pasadizos secretos. Quiere saber todos los detalles sobre Steve, incluso las cosas que Steve no sabe todavía, y arroparlos todos contra su pecho de uno en uno.

Tal vez mañana empezará a aprender cómo hacer que _Steve_ gima y dé patadas.

Bucky se sonríe, serpentea hacia delante hasta que su nariz roza el hombro de Steve, y cierra los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T:  
> Barreras bucales (dental dams): no he encontrado un consenso en las traducciones, os lo explico por si acaso; son unos cuadraditos de látex que se usan como protección cuando alguien va a practicar sexo oral en una vulva o ano (si queréis más información os he puesto un enlace porque soy asexual y tampoco es que sepa mucho de esto lol)[https://www.cdc.gov/condomeffectiveness/spanish/Dental-dam-use.html]  
> Los Bachelors es una referencia al programa “The Bachelor” (el soltero), aquí Steve se refiere a los famosos solteros del reality show  
> Pasteles de roca (rock cakes): una especie de galleta dura que se toma con el té en Gran Bretaña  
> Globos de mylar: esos hechos de un material medio metálico que suelen tener formas de números, corazones, etc.  
> Armbar: llave de brazo, usada sobre todo en jiu-jitsu  
> Espolsar: sacudir o golpear algo para quitarle el polvo o migas; no es español estándar (más bien dialecto influenciado por el catalán), pero ya que era la palabra que mejor encajaba he pensado usarla y explicarla aquí  
> Matrona está usada en el sentido de “madre de familia”  
> El “guajuni” es ‘wahoonie’ en inglés, una fruta del universo de Terry Pratchett, pero no he leído sus libros y no he podido encontrar una traducción oficial por las páginas del fandom; si alguien tiene una sugerencia será gratamente aceptada  
> ¡Muchas gracias a las primeras personas que empezaron a leer esta traducción y me dieron ánimos! Y por supuesto también gracias a los nuevos lectores, espero que os guste la historia :)

**Author's Note:**

> N/T:  
> Es la primera vez que traduzco una obra, y a pesar de que estoy muy contenta con el resultado, soy consciente de que habrá algunos fallos, o sea que si véis cualquier cosa que no os convenza o que os suene mejor de otra forma podéis decírmelo tranquilamente (y ¡gracias!)


End file.
